


Peachtober 2019

by GoldenUriel



Category: ATEEZ (Band), BLACKPINK (Band), GOT7, Mamamoo, NU'EST, SEVENTEEN (Band), SHINee, Stray Kids (Band), TWICE (Band), Winner (Band), Woo Fam, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Black Character(s), Black Reader, Black!Reader - Freeform, F/F, F/M, Female Character of Color, Gen, LGBTQ Character of Color, M/M, Male Character of Color, Reader-Insert, Trans Male Character, male!reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2020-12-16 07:33:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 25
Words: 67,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21032561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldenUriel/pseuds/GoldenUriel
Summary: This year's collection of Halloween hijinks and Spooky stories.  A multifandom Haunted House of oneshots and upcoming fics, even some stuff that are part of on-going works.





	1. Doubter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ###### Day 1: Ring
> 
>   
A place in the mountains where hopefuls could get the best and most perfect ring to propose to their significant other and make them a life partner. This is where Namjoon went to get one for you. However, how much power does a ring hold? What kind?  


Namjoon met up with one of his most trusted friends in the industry, Ailee, at a secret location. He wanted the utmost secrecy, so that the surprise wouldn’t be ruined. He was going to pick out a ring for the love of his live Y/N and propose to her Halloween night, the two year anniversary of them meeting.

The idol wanted something that went perfectly with her curly hair and rich toned eyes. Something that reminded her of him even when they were miles apart. Ailee had told him there was a woman who made rings and whoever got one of her rings would have a relationship that lasted through death.

That was something that Namjoon wanted with his whole heart, even if it was probably just luck and good vibes mixed with optimism that helped the relationship go far.

“Be super respectful. We don’t want her to turn you down.” The purple haired woman said sternly to the grape haired man as they approached the well-built cabin on the side of the mountain.

It had been a difficult trek to get here, but now that they were here, it was quite easy to breathe. Easier than it should’ve been up so high.

“I promise.” The nervous idol replied.

A smile from his friendly mentor and then Namjoon moved to knock on the door before it swung open beneath his knuckles. He jolted in place and would not dare move until he was pulled forward by a strong, invisible hand on the front of his shirt. Ailee called his name, and tried to reach out, but the wooden door closed between them. She just sat outside in a rocking chair, looking out at the overcast sky and waited for her mentee to come back out.

Namjoon was sat in a chair and tea was placed into his hands.

“Hello, young one.” A elderly lady dressed in several richly colored silk robes that looked like they had been dragged through dirt speckled with gold.

The woman was beautiful though age seemed to have taken her original face.

“Hello. It is nice to meet you. Have you eaten?” Namjoon asked with sincerity.

She nodded, “And you have been too nervous to eat yourself. Please, drink and eat to your heart’s content while you tell me why you came here.”

The young man was scared to eat, although it was rude not to. So he ate a full rice cake before speaking his reason.

“I want a ring to give to my girlfriend. I love her so much, and yours are known to keep couples together. My life would probably end if I didn’t have her in it.” He spoke bluntly and honestly.

The old woman replied gently, “I see. Yes. The woman you came here with. You feel motherly love towards her, and this is a trial for lovers. I did not want her in here in case the spirits became confused.”

“Spirits?”

She smiled, “The one I’m going to put into your ring.” and went to a nearby counter to get what looked like a diamond and a silver ring without a stone.

“You are going to give me one?” Namjoon was surprised that he only had to say that and it would 

“Of course. You are a man in love and you feel genuine affection for her. The way you’ve spoken about her.” She started humming and motioned for the young man to follow her, which he did.

He was confused, “I have not said anything about Y/N other than wanting to marry her.”

She chuckled and motioned for him to follow her, “And yet you have.”

The idol followed the magical old woman to a video room that was watching the whole house. Ailee was outside with a cat sleeping on her lap and then the screens were replaced with about half an hour of Namjoon saying how much he loved Y/N’s dark skin and how she sang and how beautiful her hair was. He showed off pictures and even took a small nap before being offered a different tea and then being quiet.

By the time he asked about spirits, he was back to his regular self.

“What did you–?”

When Namjoon looked for the old woman again, all he saw was a ring on the floor. It was in his girlfriend’s favorite color too. The most perfect ring. She would love it! Quickly, Namjoon walked out of the house that seemed as though no one was in it in the first place.

“You got the ring? That was quick.” Ailee asked as the cat scattered away.

~~~~~~~~~~

Next thing Namjoon realized, he was walking around with his love and everything was fine. Still, he didn’t trust the ring for some reason. There was nothing wrong with it. The tapes. They were fine. The ring stayed on his body at all times to make sure she didn’t find it by accident, but the aura made him feel a bit sick. No. It couldn’t have been the ring that was making him feel such intense distrust.

His dark skinned girlfriend had been with him for 2 years and talk of marriage only increased between them. She really loved him, right? Of course she did. He loved her too. Did she know that? Did she want him to?

“Oppa, are you ok?” His girlfriend asked after dance practice. “Make sure you’re resting and drinking enough water.”

She cared so much, and it made his heart happy, “I promise I am. I could say the same to you, jagiya.”

“I am…most of the time.” She replied with a lovely giggle that made his heart tighten.

The feeling of wanting to get rid of her increased, which confused Namjoon. He loved this woman with all of his heart. Maybe it was just fear that she’d say no to his proposal. Maybe this ring wasn’t special enough. Surely, she’d want something better. No. No anything that he gave her would be loved by her.

Maybe.

It was about a week until he would propose to her. He didn’t want to be near her. He kept trying to run away but his heart wanted her more each day. Namjoon paced a lot in the middle of the night now. What was he to do? Ailee kept saying how beautiful the ring was and how much she knew Y/N would love it.

Namjoon watched as the sunset came and his love was sleeping on the couch. He grabbed the ring and the box from the bedroom drawer and shoved it in his pocket. There were times he would be away from it, but that only made the fear and self doubt increase. Then the man ran as far and as fast as he could to the nearest body of water deep enough never to worry about this damned ring again! He didn’t want it! So what if it was the most perfect thing to give to his beloved.

It was driving him insane! Joon had to just take it back to where he had gotten it from.

He took the ring and yelled at the river, “I do not want the ring anymore! I apologize for returning the gift, but I cannot give this to her. Please take it back! I would rather not throw it away.”

The old woman appeared.

Namjoon had hot tears coming from his eyes as he went on his knees, “Please…ma’am. Please take it back. I do not want it. I can choose one that she will like on my own.”

She smiled, “I know. I honestly thought you would have come back by now. Do you not trust yourself, young one?”

“I–”

The elder put her hand up and closed his mouth, “I do not need to know the answer. If you really love this girl, you do not need a magical ring to increase the longevity of your married life. You need to trust yourself as much as you trust her. Of course, it will be a bit hard. You will be nervous, but believe in your love.”

“Is the ring not enchanted, then?” Namjoon asked, thinking it was all reverse psychology and subliminal messaging with the ring and the box it came in.

“Oh, of course it is!” She laughed. “It is very magical and it brings out the strongest insecurity in the one who holds it the most. Yours is self doubt and fear. Fight that and you will have a happy marriage.”

The woman used the sleeve of her outermost robe to wipe at Namjoon’s tears.

He looked at her, “What is your name? I want to thank you properly for your teachings.”

She smiled and turned into a young man, “자청비”

Namjoon’s eyes widened with shock as the young man kissed his cheek and then put the ring back on his hand. The goddess then disappeared as she turned back into her true form wishing Namjoon happiness and to hurry to the jewler.


	2. New Lenses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ###### Day 2: Eyes
> 
> Weird things can happen when you don’t take out your contacts and don’t read the instructions.

“Unnie,” Lisa said to her tired older member. “Remember to take out your contacts before you go to bed tonight.”

Jennie yawned, “I will. I will. Thank you for reminding me. Goodnight. Sleep well.” She said in one long sentence, so much so it sounded like one word.

The younger two went into their shared room while the older went into theirs. Jisoo said she was going to take a shower first unless Jennie–

“No, no. You got first. I’ll brush my teeth and stuff. You shower.” She waved from her spot on the bed, holding a pink Care Bear plush to her stomach.

The older woman smiled, “Ok~”

However, as Jisoo unnie sung to herself in the shower, Jennie was only able to wipe her makeup and brush her teeth before convincing herself that a face mask would be enough before drifting off to sleep on the couch. Being the big sister that she was, Jisoo decided to let the girl rest. Also, there was no doubt that she didn’t take out her contacts.

That is until the morning came. The small unnie was surprised by the reddish pink hue in the younger one’s eyes.

“Jennie-ssi, your eyes are pink! Did you take off your contacts?”

Jennie shook her head, “No. I fell asleep before I could. My eyes are red, aren’t they? Like the white part?”

Jisoo shook her head, “Not the white part. Your actual eye is pink! What did you do?”

“Nothing! Get off of my case!” She snapped back, not really meaning to. “I…I’m sorry. I didn’t do anything. I just got tired and–”

“We don’t say anything to worry the younger ones, ok?” The member didn’t want details and didn’t want to cause them any extra concern.

With the agreement in place, the two oldest girls tried to figure out what was wrong. Eyes just weren’t supposed to do that. Even though everyone else was heading out for a few hours before the show to look around the city, Jennie had to fake sick and look for a cure to this.

She looked at the package and read the Warnings on it. They did say that they were using a new solution, but this wasn’t…

“‘If contacts are worn overnight, they will fuse to the eyes for 24 hours. Everything you see is real. Stay alive’ Stay alive?” She had no idea what that meant. Stay alive? Was someone trying to kill her? More than usual, probably.

Ugh. Couldn’t she just be a regular idol for one fucking day?

Jennie threw down the packet and sighed, “Ok. Fine. Fine. It’s just 24 hours. How hard could it be?”

But it was a very difficult 24 hours. Within the first three, she had thrown up several times due to whatever magic or whatnot were in these contacts. Sometimes it came with blood or an eye came from her throat. It shook her, but the reminder that it would just last a day was the only comfort she had. She mumbled to herself how she was going to get a new brand and sue the company that did this. Who the fuck makes contacts that stick to your eyeballs and change their color? WTF?

Then…then the real stuff happened. She could see how people really felt about her, and it was heartbreaking to say the least. Her members loved her and were simply worried for their friend who seemed to be sick but promised she was ok. However, their managers. They had horns coming out of their heads and sickly skin tones. Liars. Thieves.

Rosé was being guided into the car and her manager was about to just give her a touch on the back as training dictated. However, he enjoyed it too much. He was gonna put his hand too low, and Rosie wouldn’t say anything about it because she was too nice. She rarely ever wanted to cause a fuss. Before she knew it, Jennie grabbed the manager’s hand and snarled.

“Don’t touch her ever again, understood?”

The manager was taken aback by the reddish glow that had resided in her eyes. Fire and brimstone was promised for him if he ever disobeyed her direct order. So he nodded even though he wanted to argue that he was just doing his job. Somehow, he knew. He knew there was no hiding his sinful desires from Jennie who then slid in next to her younger member and protectively held her arm.

The golden haired woman seemed not to notice and fed her unnie a baby carrot. Jennie glared daggers into the manager who said they would head to the hotel later after picking up some stuff.

The idol then had a huge headache and needed to lay down for a bit once back in the room. Maybe it’d be ok at the concert. Yeah. That would be better because no individual energy would be there and it would be love and happiness all the way through. By then, the day would be over and she could take the contacts out

As the girls were getting their makeup done, everyone was looking for Rosé’s manager and rushing around. 

“Have you seen oppa around?” Lisa decided to speak up and as Jennie while her hair was being put into a ponytail.

She shook her head, “Nope. I haven’t seen him since we came back to the hotel. Hopefully, he just quit and went back home. I don’t trust him.”

Rosie smiled at the confession, “Me neither! He likes touching my back really low when we’re going through crowds and stuff, but I never said anything because he was just doing his job. It made me uncomfortable, though.”

Jennie saw the words I’M GLAD HE’S GONE above her head and grinned to herself.

Soon enough, Lisa’s manager came back looking at her phone. He had in fact quit and his bank account said he was going to Brazil. Even if these contacts were itchy as Hell, Jennie was glad they had made him go away.

“Alright, girls. It’s showtime!”

The concert was great! So much fun! Jennie even forgot that she had her contacts in at all until halfway through. Her stomach hurt and she felt like she was going to puke again. There was an orange spot…distrust. Near the back, and it started to spread. It got overwhelming and it was probably just some news.

Hopefully not YG again.

And yet it was. The thoughts and doubts and questions made the idol doubt herself more than she ever had before even though she had nothing to do with it. People were asking if they were the same.

Jennie couldn’t do it anymore. It was too scary, and she needed a bathroom. So there she ran and couldn’t remember much after except the contacts falling out with the bile. She was happy. She could be herself again and maybe even try to be a better version of herself as well. Or maybe this was the death the package warned her about, having used the ability too much and paying the price of her life.

Either way, she let her eyes fall shut, unsure of where she way laying her head.

“Unnie! Jennie Unnie! Wake up! We have to get into the cars now. It’s time to head back to the dorms.” Lisa poked her brown haired bestie.

Rosie smiled as Jennie opened her eyes, “Ah, your iris looks better than yesterday. I thought you had gotten an infection from the goggles.”

“Ah, I’m fine. Uh, I must’ve fallen asleep.”

“Hurry up. We have ten minutes before we have to go. Most of your things, I have packed up. Meet us downstairs. Let’s go, girls.” Jisoo said turning on mom mode.

Jennie nodded and went through her cosmetics, tossing them into her makeup bag. Those damned contacts…she was going to throw them away for sure and get a new brand. However, maybe she could learn to control them. It’d be fine as long as she remembered to take them out.

Right?


	3. Down the Stairs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ###### Day 3: Basement
> 
> Short story and oneshot about Jackson looking for something in the dark just so he can show it off to his fans.

“Ah, no no no no. I don’t have it with me right now, but I will have it the next time I go live.” Jackson said to his fans on VLive. “I’ll have to see if it’s in the basement here or back home.”

“Basements are creepy.” Jinyoung said.

His friend scoffed, “Have you ever been in one?”

The actor shook his head, “Nope, because they are creepy. Basements are inherently full of weird bugs and they give me goosebumps.” He shivered.

Jackson laughed, “You heard it here first, folks. The handsome actor and idol Jinyoung is afraid of basements.”

“What if you got bitten by a spider while down there?”

“Then I’d become Spider Man for our universe.” The strong headed young man replied.

Jaebum then entered, having watched the stream, “What if it’s just a normal poisonous spider, what then?”

“Someone is gonna have to drive me to the hospital then.” he laughed. “Anyways, I have to get going now. Bye bye guys! See you soon! Love you! Thank you for being here and always supporting us! Byeeee.”

The Live ended and the guys got ready for their concert in Daegu. Jackson asked his manager if he knew where his old clothes from trainee days were. They were in a box in the basement with his initials on it, just like it had been for years. No one had bothered to look through the boxes with great detail when they moved dorms a few months ago.

~~~~~~~~~~

Once the boys got back to Seoul, Jackson used the flashlight on his phone to go down the stairs to where the basement was locked by a simple bar. The Asian man realized the light switch was not about to turn on, but he also didn’t have time to get a new bulb and come back and all that jazz. So he simply looked for boxes with his handwriting and whatever label was on it.

“Trainee, trainee, fucking spider web!” Jackson swiped at his face to get rid of all the stickiness that had clung to his skin from the unforeseen arachnid home.

Then he shook off the creepy feeling and ignored the chill that ran up his spine. He was just spooking himself. There. There was the box. After shoving some rusty nails away with the side of his blue sneakers

So he used the pocket knife he had brought along to open the box and saw piles of old clothes that no longer fit his now larger frame. There were a pair of glasses that he hadn’t seen for nearly ten years! This is where they had gone? Ah, maybe it’d be better to bring the entire box back upstairs instead of just searching using his…

Dead. His dead phone.

It was dying two minutes ago, and now it was dead.

“Ah, I swear I charged you in the car!” Jackson cursed in Chinese. “Fine. Fine. I’ll find my way out and be back later.”

But he had gone so far into the basement and hadn’t really been paying attention to where he turned in the maze of cardboard and dust. He just prayed that he wouldn’t step on one of the nails he saw earlier. Jiyoung was right…it was creepy in basements…hopefully the spider wouldn’t be too mad about his home being ruined.

Footsteps?

Jackson turned around, his eyes having adjusted a bit.

Running.

“Hello?” Why did I say that? This is how people die! “Stay back! I will put you down!”

Slower steps and a hiss in reply. Too loud to be a snake. Was it human?

“I…I don’t care if you’re living here, but can you not? If you need some help, I’d be happy to help you out. However, if you’re a sasaeng, I’ll call the cops.” Dear God, he had to get out of there.

Where was the door?

Jackson picked up his pace still walking carefully and now hyper aware of all sounds. He hunched over to make sure he didn’t run into any more webs. However, he came face to face with one of BamBam’s old plushies and he shrieked like an old Tom and Jerry cartoon before backing up and falling back thinking it was a real creature. His hand landed on a nail and so he started to scream and cry.

A light was on his face, “You ok?” Youngjae’s voice was raspy after having lost it.

“Not really, bruh. You scared the shit out of me!”

His member helped his member up before taking him to the emergency hospital to get the rusty nail taken out and treated.

“What were you doing down in the basement?” Jackson asked.

“You grabbed your personal phone instead of your work phone even though your work phone was the one that was charged.” Youngjae wrote down on his phone’s notepad.

He bobbed his head, “So you were trying to give me my phone back?”

The man nodded in reply.

“Thanks, but next time, use the light as soon as you come in.” He scoffed.

Youngjae laughed, getting a fond smile from Jackson who was now allowed to leave.

Then the Chinese man made sure to replace the old lightbulb with a new working one before he was going back down there, and this time, he didn’t go alone.


	4. Blood Pact

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ###### Day 4: Red Nails
> 
> You sneak into a house filled with secrets and surrounded with rumors at an attempt to escape. However, it seems like you're out of the fire and into the vampire den.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **_Warnings_**: Mentions of blood and murder, self harm near the end, biting

Four women moved in just a few years ago, but most would claim that they’ve been here since they were born. It’s an old town with a bunch of old houses, and they fit in perfectly. And yet, they don’t belong. Not just here, but anywhere. The rumours were just too true. Too coincidental. And yet, no one would ever dare confront the three. Curious children would often dare one another to greet them.

The children would grow and become…averse to sunlight. Most said it was just teenage angst, but the town had to adapt by making classes available online. To make sure the children didn’t fail because more than anyone, they wanted to get out of this town. All families before had said so, and yet they always stayed. Never left. This town was old for a reason.

So that is where the women stayed. They were all as beautiful as nature itself. The moon, the sun, the wind, and the flowers all in one dark house at the end. Those who went inside and made it out said it was beautiful. Other times, they had “accidents” that no one ever talked about after a week or two. As if it never happened.

A tall woman with platinum blonde hair made of sunlight’s brightest rays dressed in golden yellow pants and a soft yellow oversized shirt tucked in only the front with slightly high slippers supposedly designed for men, but kept from a very beautiful woman they fed off of and eventually died. A shorter black haired beauty hugged her once she was down the stairs.

“Will this rain ever stop? I just got a new top, and I don’t want it to get ruined.” The black haired woman showed off her sparkling green blue crop top that she wore with tight shorts and green ankle boots, the family pears wrapped around one of them.

“I’m sure you’lll look cute even if you are wet, Solar-ssi.” The blonde replied.

The woman with short brown hair rolled her eyes and put down her phone, “Can you not?”

Solar said, “Moonbyul and I were talking about the weather.”

“Uh-huh.”

Moonbyul looked around, “Has anyone seen Hwasa? She said she was going into town to get something rich for us. It’s around Halloween, so it should be easier to go out.”

A loud thump landed on the window.

“There she is!” Said the short haired woman.

You were scared as the three of them approached your hiding spot, but instead Moonbyul opened the window and let in a bat with pinkish iridescence on its wings. Right before your eyes, they turned into a beautifully tanned woman in hot pink heels and and a matching one sleeved dress.

Vampires! They were vampires. That explained the memory wipes and rumors.

“Wheein~ can you bring me a towel? It was pouring out there!” Who you assumed was Hwasa said.

The woman in a bodycon skirt and matching orange crop top with billowing sleeves got up and did just that. Her pumps making her steps more confident than you had ever been in heels. Like the others, her earrings and necklace were black as night. They began talking about the new mayor and how he wasn’t much to look at but was single and rich.

“However, I don’t believe I’m his type.” The scouter said.

Solar smiled, “How about me?” her canines sharper than any human’s.

“Nope. Wheein.”

The woman in orange tossed the towel in Hwasa’s face, “Stop joking around! The last mayor called me a dog of a human.”

image  
“And we killed him, remember? Tortured him and bled him out for about a month before he stopped waking up.” Moonbyul went over to hug her around the shoulders. “No one insults our Coven.”

Wheein smiled, “I guess I could give it a shot.”

They all smiled. They were the reasons why the mayors went missing and other affluent members suddenly died after changing their will to include one or all of these very beautiful women.

“Speaking of our Coven, do you think that human hiding under the window seat would want to join us? They’ve stayed quiet long enough.” The one in pink said.

You gasped. They couldn’t have meant you.

The others giggled while Solar replied, “We were going to see how long she would stay down there.” covering her mouth as she laughed.

“Come out, come out, delicious mortal.” The mayor’s potential killer said.

You cursed and then came out of the hiding spot. It was you with four women who were way more powerful than you had even started to believe. You had thought them werewolves because of how active they became the nights before and after the full moon. That’s why you had brought a gun with a few silver bullets when you should’ve been covered in garlic or holding a wooden steak.

Without the obstruction of ancient wood and not having to look out of a silver of open space, they were even more gorgeous in person.

“D-don’t hurt me, please.” You asked.

“We would never hurt a potential coven member.” Solar said. “So, what do we call you?”

“Y/N. I’m sorry for intruding. I just wanted answers for me no longer knowing what did happen or what has become just whispers.” You held your head.

Moonbyul smiled, “What a gorgeous name. So, Y/N would you want to join us? I can tell you would rather not go home.”

You shook your head, “I…I wasn’t planning on it. I was going to come here to see if you could make me disappear too. Like you did to the last mayor’s daughter.”

“Oh, Nancy! She was nice.” Hwasa said as she sat down on the couch now completely dried off. “Her blood was so nice and smelled so good. She flew off to California, didn’t she?” 

“She’s alive?” You gasped.

“If she’s stayed out of the sun, then yes. Hwasa is the one who turned her, so she would know the answer.” The blonde replied.

The dark haired girl in pink nodded with a smile. Soon enough, they were all so close to you and asked if you wanted to spend the night with them and then they would hear your decision on whether or not you wanted to become one of them. It was nice not being yelled at. You made them promise that no matter what your choice was, they would not let you go home or tell anyone you were here.

They promised and treated you well, feeding you delicious food fit for deities. It was so good and you got to hear stories about their lives. Hwasa had been turned the most recently. Recent being 200 years ago. They were nice and not like the vamps you had read about before or had seen on TV or in movies. These women were more like family than your actually family had been.

“Do you want us to paint your nails?” Solar asked.

“Sure?” You replied, surprised that they were talking to you still.

The five of you sat in the living room. Solar painted your nails at got you to talk about why you had come to them. You couldn’t hold back anymore as your fingernails became the same red as each of the other women’s were. Solid red, but it smelled better than any polish you had ever worn before. It was in a relatively small container with a sharp onix like applicator.

The woman in green then blew on your nails.

“We’ll ask you this one more time.” Moonbyul said, getting her hair braided by Hwasa.

They had each asked you once during dinner and desert. You knew the question and you knew your answer.

“Will you join our Coven?” Solar asked.

“Yes.”

A swift and sharp pain was in your neck, and you saw brown hair out of the corner of your eye. Your eyes fluttered as they become bleary. Wheein used the sharp nail polish top to slit her wrist and put it up to your mouth. The blood smelled so strong! You couldn’t help but dig into it.

The excess went into an empty nail polish bottle.

“This is yours now. Wear it with pride.” Solar said.

Of course you agreed.


	5. Chew Sleepy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ###### Day 5: Sleepless
> 
> Misunderstood “Sasaeng” wants k-pop idols to get some SLEEP and will do whatever it takes to get that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Non gender specific reader.**

The Fan was all you were known as. The person who kept trying to put drugs into the food of idols. Some said it was cocaine and weed. Others said it was rat poison or a date rape drug. None of that. Just some special mix you made, a hybrid with lavender and jasmine. However, it was too obvious. Korea was calling you the most public sasaeng they had ever seen. Personally, you were going for Phantom Thief, but you gave instead of took things away.

You just wanted your faves to get some rest. Your false hemp mix allowed Bang-PD to be more agreeable and let the boys get a few months off. JYP was your next target, but his security was really good. It was hard to get close to him even when he was showering. So you went for his clients instead. 

First up, Chan of Stray Kids. He was most known for not getting enough sleep, and so you were going to have him get a full 9 hours of sleep. First you had to get past security and you did that by texting out an adoption spot to the local shelter. People had been setting up their corrals to put puppies and cats in right in front of their house.

Security began to move and question what the organization was doing there. However, this was a soccer mom of a woman who they’d have to deal with.

“Well, why did we get told to come here if we’re not allowed to be here? I think YOU have the wrong information, Mister Security Guard! If you touch me, I’m calling the cops. My husband is a very important man!”

You smirked and then quickly lept from your hiding spot across a few roofs and walked through the back door. The footage had been looped, and would only last five to 7 minutes. You had a mask on too. Regular sasaengs had started to call you “All Night” because of how you were rumored to put people to sleep or keep the CEO’s up during the night because they weren’t letting their clients rest properly.

The stalkers finally did something right in naming you such. You quickly looked at the dorm and found where the elder Aussie was sleeping. Of course that would be a dumb place to put the package you wanted him to see, so you tiptoed in your black and white pajamas to his recording studio. With your panda slipper covered feet, you barely made a sound.

He was setting up to do a Vlive. Perfect. You set the pack of gum with a note that said it was from the youngest member before you heard the door handle rattle. A quick jump out the window and you used some specially made adhesive to stick on the wall right above it.

A simple pack of gum. Smelled like mint and looked like regular gum. Seemed like a gift. Of course he would take it. The only way you’d know for sure is if he started yawning on stream. It was fast acting, and it was up to him if he wanted to spit it out before or after sleep.

You watched through the window as Chan spoke to the stream.

“Hello, babygirls, and baby boys. Baby people.” He laughed. “Look what my own baby got me. Baby Jongin me some gum since I chew it while doing work.” Then he unwrapped it and showed the chat before popping it in his mouth.

“Yeah and so–” He face planted on the desk and started snoring.

Maybe…maybe you should do a bit less in the mixture. Oops.

“Sleep well, Chan-ie.” You said before ending the livestream by shutting off the phone and placing a blanket over his shoulders.

You did have a rule not to interact with the idols, but his head hit the desk pretty hard. It was the least you could do as an apology. You’d have to do this again after taking the rest of the gum away. Maybe you should test the new batch on someone else first.

The phantom All Night never slept until the job was done.


	6. V & Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ###### Day 6: Duality
> 
> Kim Taehyung's inner monologue. Self reflection.

When am with my brothers, I am Tae or TaeTae. The cute and charming young man who loves children and has a boxy smile. Acting or just being myself. They are my friends, my family, and we have a great time together. However, I become a different person when I’m on stage. I don’t know how it happened. One day, I’m simply doing hip hop and pop and dancing on the dark ichor like stage and the next I am doing the same and yet, he comes out. The confident and charming dance demon the world calls V.

It would seem as if I chose that name, something simple and easy to say and yet so unique to the one performing. And yet, I did not. He told me that’s what he wanted to be called, and so that is what I became. My members tend to tease me when I perform and give one too many winks or nearly lick my lips raw in order to get the crowd even more excited to be seeing us in person.

They call me a flirt.

I can’t explain it.

The moment I hear the music, depending on what it is, V comes out and alters me into a star with no qualms about turning on an unsuspecting fan. He demands attention and knows how to get it. A few fans had given me the nickname Stage Incubus. Maybe that’s what V was, and incubus that possessed me from the inside of one of the music stages I have danced on many times before.

Nearly five years later, we have become one and the same. I can’t tell us apart anymore, and years ago, it would scare me. However, I’ve seen the changes in the others too. Some are a bit slower than others and inconsistent. They chose their human side to be stronger no matter what they were doing. Others changed quickly and reside in the side of their stage persona even when not performing.

Then again, all the world’s a stage.

I’m lucky that we go together so well. The seven of us, even if the demons inside us don’t always want to make friends. I know I get too wild sometimes. I know that it needs to be controlled or it will consume me.

But, would that be so bad? Is it hiding if it’s really me?

V will see.


	7. Red Hot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ###### Day 7: Enchanted
> 
> After an amazing concert and lots of luck, you get to spend an evening with Taemin as he feeds you sweets and calls you his Star Princess. However, the sparkle of his star studded blazer isn’t the only silver that catches your eye.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Female!Reader x Power Bottom!Taemin AKA light bondage, dirty talk, pet names, bdsm themes, pegging, food mention, role reversal, daddy kink, etc

You had basically given your left LUNG to come see your idol’s solo performance in this town you’ve never heard of, but it was in your state. You were here with over 500 different people who all loved one Lee Taemin more than their paychecks and rent. You’d have to work over time for the next few months, but it was all worth it to see him.

It was 5 whole hours until the concert, but you were still waiting in line in your red high waisted shorts. Your attempt at doing a “femme” version of his outfit in “Want”. You had opted for a thick body chain instead of a necklace and had to wear a sparkly silver bandeau since you weren’t sure you’d keep the blazer on.

They were writing numbers and shapes on everyone. The number thing you had heard of, to make sure the line stayed the same and no one skipped or anything. But the shape thing. You asked what this was.

“It’s a competition.” The woman replied.

There was a young woman and her twin brother who you had met up with just a few hours ago because you would have been coming all alone. Quinn and Finn. They were so sweet and both dressed in different era Taemin as well. A bunch of girls dressed in black shorts and white dress shirts approached you.

The shortest one asked for your hand. You showed them the crescent moon on the back of your hand and her eyes looked silver as she looked back up at you. Must’ve been contacts.

“Do you know the dance that you’re dressed for?” She asked.

“Um, a little bit.” You said as if you hadn’t practiced in front of the TV for nearly a month before chickening out to do it in public.

She smiled, “Good. Do it with us!”

Before you could say no or refuse, you were standing in the middle and music played. It all happened so fast, but Quinn had told you she was one of Taemin’s back up dancers and that this was good luck. You decided to dance with them. Ok, so it had been your choice, but that didn’t make you any less nervous to be doing this to help others be more patient for the real thing.

So you pulled on any strength from your idol and began to dance as the music began, mouthing the lyrics that your soul knew deeper than any song. A very handsome man walked passed instead of a beautiful girl. So, you’d be dancing with him later. You felt good and smiled a bit in a sensual way, however, it held so much joy.

Then the man danced while you controlled him. In the blink of an eye, you were holding hands with the others and bowing before the hundreds of people waiting in the middle of nowhere and then they made sure to give you a solo round of applause.

The dancer gave you a bracelet and told you not to lose it. You nodded.

“OMG that was amazing, Y/N!!! You did so well!” Finn gushed.

You couldn’t do anything but smile and enjoy the impromptu dance and be proud that you did so well even though you hadn’t practiced it in several days. After a few moments, the door opened and everyone flooded in, getting tickets scanned and buying merch before the show. Some took the time to take pictures. The ticket man looked at my bracelet, his eyes turning the same silver as the girl before.

The he motioned over a young woman with short blond hair who stepped forward with a huge smile, “You three get a seating upgrade. Please come with us!” 

Finn, Quinn, and you were so excited! You all went to the front, but first we had to sign wavers saying you were ok with having your faces shown on camera. You had dressed up just for fun and honestly, so you were more than happy to sign it. 

“And would you like to perform on stage with him?” The man asked.

“Yes. I mean. I could try, but do not expect a professional dancer up there.” you replied.

You had promised yourself to take more risks lately, and if you could get close to Taemin that was a bonus. Stage fright was something you could overcome if it was for him.

He smiled, “Perfect! I’ll let the crew know. We’ll send someone to get you when they want you on stage. Do not lose that bracelet.”

“I’ll keep it safe.” You assured him.

They left and you began to get super excited with the others before you realized, “What did I just promise to do?”

************************************************************

As the night went on, you had a great time. Taemin was a star! Like, it was no surprise why they called him the Korean Michael Jackson. Michael would be proud of his legacy being carried on like this. It seemed that other fans, super attractive fans, who also decided to cosplay Taemin, were also invited on stage. One really handsome dude also got to sing with the idol.

That was a dream.

“Y/N, show me your wrist.” Said a different man from before.

You did. He smiled.

“Follow me.”

You grinned at my friends and quickly trailed behind him. Quinn promised you they’d keep a close eye on your bag. Then you were waiting backstage and bouncing on your toes because this was really happening. You were going to perform with Lee Taemin as a stand in dancer.

Oh, your heart was beating so fast as you tried to listen to his manager’s instructions. You couldn’t hug or touch him unless he did so first. You had to stay classy and nothing overly sexual unless Taemin initiated it, blah blah blah. There was no way you’d do anything to make him uncomfortable on purpose. You respected him way too much to do that.

“Is this the girl I’ll be dancing with? Are you a girl?” He asked you directly.

Remember how to breathe. I told myself.

“Yes. Right now. Yes. I am.” you said, feeling a bit silly, but they way he smiled pushed away any doubt.

He giggled, “Cute. Can’t wait to perform with you.” and touched your chin.

His contacts made his eyes look golden, and you couldn’t help but shiver from his touch. You were blushing and did a small happy dance as he turned away. The manager asked if you wanted a makeup touchup, and you said yes because you wanted to look perfect in front of him and the other fans. So you got your makeup touched up as your sweaty face was made more beautiful than when you first put the eyeliner on.

A bit of glitter never hurt nobody.

And then it was time to stand in the wings and wait for your cue. You were nervous, but that was a part of the experience. Idols said that the nerves never went away. A hand on your back told you to go on stage. You simply walked across and made contact with golden eyes. They seemed brighter than before.

Taemin wasn’t doing the original choreo. You knew this because he lifted your chin again and made you look into his eyes.

“Trust me.” He said, but you weren’t sure if it was out loud.

It was an alternate choreo, and you knew every move. You don’t know how you knew them. It’s not like you had ever seen it before or practiced it at all. Still, you were able to keep up with every spin and fling that he did. His eyes burned even brighter than before and a small part of you wondered if anyone else noticed how easily he was getting into you head.

Taemin held you around you waist, and you held his shoulder as you two simply walked in a small circle. Your heart rate picked up and your skin prickled under his touch. You’d do anything for him.

Anything?

Absolutely anything.

Good.

And then he smiled and you bowed hand in hand.

“Give a round of applause for Y/N! Thank you so much for dancing with me.” He said.

You bowed and then went back to your front row seat. You friends were saying things to you, but all you could hear was the thumping in your chest. The intense feeling of your heart and your cheeks hurt from smiling so much.

“He’s so enchanting~!” you swooned.

****************************************

As everyone was leaving, you were stopped once more by the dancer lady.

“You win, Y/N.” She said.

“I win what exactly?” You asked.

“A private 1 on 1 dinner date with Taemin-oppa. That is, if you have a few hours to spare tomorrow.” She said.

You nodded, “Y-yes. I have time. I took it off so I could recover from the concert, so yes. Yes. Um, where?”

She smiled and handed you a silver card, “Follow this, and he’ll see you tomorrow.”

The dancer left and you looked at the card that told you to dress in a star pattern.

When you got back to your hotel, they said they’d be gone in the morning but wanted to see you in the complete outfit before you met up with Taemin. You promised them you would before hugging them and looking at the silver card again. Pastel Pâtisserie at 8pm. You were told to eat before you arrived, so you decided to have dinner at 5, so you’d be peckish by the time the date began.

****************************************

Even though you were still doing my makeup, there was a knock at the door. Were they going to pick you up instead? Nope. It was just two boxes, one silver and the other dark blue with a note on top:

**These are for you**  
** ~Taemin-oppa**

You opened the bigger, navy colored box, and there was a tiara within. You put it on and straightened it in the mirror on the wall. Then you took a selfie and sent it to Finn and Quinn who loved it. Then you remembered the second box. Inside there was…a silver controller inside. What did this mean? From your adventures on the internet, you had an idea of what this was for.

This wasn’t that type of night, though, was it? You looked at yourself again and smoothed out your dress while looking in the hotel mirror.

Were you good enough for him? Was this a good enough dress to wear for the date? These thoughts travelled through my head as you grabbed an umbrella and your coat and played with the silver remote. It didn’t seem to control anything nearby, you were nervous. Your hands needed something to do.

You walked to the Pastel Pâtisserie and it surely lived up to its name. Everything inside looked soft and pastel. Even the macrons looked like clouds. Taemin wasn’t there yet, so you just smiled at the worker and sighed and scrolled on your phone while sitting at a table ear the window. Maybe I was a little early. It was 7:50 in the evening. Would I be seen as rude? After five minutes, I looked at the selection up close.

You had quite the sweet tooth. Should I eat the usual way I did around desserts, or should I be cute and not eat too much. You asked yourself. Well, just like less than usual. Less than how you imagined normal people would eat?

Maybe I should just go home. You thought. He wasn’t even here, so maybe he wanted to call it off, but didn’t have your phone number. You were just some girl who got way too caught up in dancing with him last night. What did you even do? There were fan cams, and it seemed rather steamy up on stage. He had been the one who initiated it, but like. That was just his stage persona. That was TAEMIN, not Lee Taemin or whatever his offstage was.

This was probably just fan service. Fine. Fine. You needed to stop over thinking and just try to enjoy this time with Taemin. No one else was getting this but you.

You really liked the look of the pastel mini cheesecakes. Suddenly, there was a face next to mine.

A sweet and recognizable voice said, “Do you like that one, Jagiya?”

You jumped but then nodded to his question. You two bowed to each other giving a formal greeting. He ordered you one of the mini cheesecakes and everything else that you wanted. He picked what you guys drank, though. Milkshakes. It was fun honestly.

You told him that he was dressed nicely, which he was of course. A star blazer that matched my dress along with navy blue shoes and lots of star rings.

The pair of you discussed what you ate for lunch and for dinner and you told him how much you enjoyed the concert. You felt something heavy in my coat pocket. Right, the controller.

You played with it now getting nervous again. Taemin suddenly flinched and bit his lip.

“Princess, you’re playing with the remote again, aren’t you?” It seemed like he was breathing hard.

“Y-yes? Why?” You asked.

He stood up and paid for the food before saying there was one more thing he wanted to do with his princess before the daylight came. You took his hand and went into the limo.

************************************************************

After 10 minutes of silence, he asked you how much you liked him. You were being sweet and humble trying to give him the praises about everything and then he leaned forward, putting his hand on my thigh.

“I mean sexually.”

You swallowed and felt your cheeks catch on fire. It was hard to meet his gaze.

He smirked, “Answer me, my Star Princess.”

“I mean…I’ve thought about it. I’ve read fan fic, and…I even imagined, um.”

Taemin smiled and asked, “Can I kiss you?

You bit your lip and nodded. His lips weren’t gentle. No, not at all like you had imagined a thousand times before. They were hungry as his hands cupped your face. He was basically on top of you as he moved forward to straddle your now bare thighs. Jesus Christ, was this real? This just had to be a dream.

“Turn it on. Please? The silver remote.”

You put one hand in your pocket and he rested his forehead against yours as his breath caught in his throat. He smiled.

“Do you mind if I curse?” He asked.

You shook your head.

“Oh fuck.” Taemin sighed. “I love this feeling.”

You pushed him back in a moment of bravery and straddled him while turning the remote higher and higher. He became a squirmy mess and let out moans. It didn’t take a genius to realize what was going on.

He had a vibrator and it was making him breathless. It made you laugh at the thought that Taemin had been turned on by you before you two even met today because you had been playing mindlessly with the remote.

“Don’t you dare cum.” You said. “I won’t be happy if you cum before I do. Understand?”

He nodded and covered his mouth. When you two got to the hotel he was staying at, you turned it down to just enough to make him horny. You were getting braver ever since he kissed you. It was a love hotel.

“Oh, Taemin, what will the public think if they knew you were visiting love hotels with a complete stranger?” You teased as he could barely stand up. “Strip for me and tell me your limits.”

He nodded and started by unbuttoning his blazer, “I don’t like a lot of really hard stuff, but I do want to be tied up. If you don’t know how, my manager can do it. So no drawing blood or leaving bruises anywhere visible. Touch me and tease me as much as you like, though. I’m what they call a power bottom, others call me a brat.” His pants dropped to the floor. “For tonight, you can call me yours.”

“Stop.” You said as he was only in a tight pair of gray boxer briefs.

He was leaking so much through them. You bit your lip looking at him and took your time raking your eyes up his body, making sure to remember every detail because you knew that you’d never get this chance again.

“Fuck~” you breathed out before meeting his eyes. “Alright. No hard stuff. We’ll use colors. Red meaning stop. Green means go. Yellow means to keep going but with caution. Ok?”

Taemin nodded, “Yes, Miss–um. What do you want me to call you? I don’t want to call you mistress without your permission?”

“Let’s throw out the gender roles for tonight, m’kay? Call me Daddy.” You replied, always wanting to see what it was like but never brave enough to actually do so.

His eyes lit up, and you could see his blush, “Ok, Daddy.”

You smiled, “What do you want me to call you?”

“장난감 or um, toy…plaything.” The idol made a motion with his hands.

“Alright, my Toy. I’m in charge, but this is my first time doing something like this. Be patient with me.” You said.

He walked up and kissed you again, “I’m all yours, Daddy.”

Taemin’s kiss stoked the heat inside of you.

You smirked against his lips, “Unzip me?”

Clothing was taking off of you and draped onto a chair as you decided to keep your wedges on as well as your crown. He had taken his off, but you were really feeling yourself and worried you wouldn’t be able to keep this up if you took it off.

Then you turned the vibrator on the highest setting, making Taemin drop to his knees as he panted hard.

“D-Daddy, please.”

“Nope. Not yet. You aren’t even done undressing me, Toy.” You pointed to your underwear and spread your legs on the edge of the heart shaped bed.

Taemin nodded and crawled on all fours towards you and started using his shaky hands to remove your undies. Then you smacked his hands.

“Use your mouth, Toy.” You commanded.

He pouted, “What if I don’t want to?”

“Then I’ll put my dress back on and leave.” Your voice made it seem like you really would even though that was the last thing you wanted to do.

The idol was skeptical. You raised the remote to make sure he saw you turning it completely off. It made Taemin follow your orders. He nipped at the fabric with his teeth and pulled them off, taking an extra moment to sniff you down there, making your cheeks heat up at the action.

“You smell so good, Daddy.” He said.

You smiled and he tossed your underwear to the side. You motioned him towards you and he refused and folded his arms. Turning the vibrator up to 2, he jumped and you pushed him onto the bed.

“Seems like my Toy needs to learn how to listen properly to commands.” And you searched for the perfect collar for him. A red one caught your eye. “How’s this one?”

Even though he was trying not to give in to you, he nodded eagerly. So you put it around his neck along with a matching leash. Then you stood over him and pulled it so that he was right between your legs. He didn’t play around and went in licking your needy hole.

“The better you do, the sooner you get to cum.” You said as if he was doing a bad job when the truth was, it was getting difficult to speak.

Soon enough, your hands were on the headboard and your legs were pinning down his arms as his mouth and tongue worked wonders. The way he sucked and licked. It was Taemin. Lee Taemin doing this to you in real life and not just your imagination and you rewarded him by starting to hump his face before your legs started to shake.

“Oh, god, you’re such a good Toy, aren’t you?” You panted out. “You’ve already got me so close. Fuck, I’m gonna…I’m gonna cum.”

“Cum for me, Daddy~” He crooned from beneath your thighs.

Your hands clenched as there was something inside you that snapped. Your orgasm went all over his mouth. It took you a while to catch your breath. Then you stood up next to him and remembered you were in heels, nearly falling over. You had to let go of the leash.

“You ok?”

You nodded and then smiled at his swollen and glistening lips, “Clean your mouth, take off your soaking underwear, and pick out something nice for me to screw you with while I take off these stupid shoes.”

Taemin beamed, “Yes, Daddy.”

He had been leaking so much that the gray of his pants had gotten two whole shades darker with the moisture. While you unbuckled and kicked off your shoes to set them by your dress, your toy came back with a unique two sided dildo and padded handcuffs. You raised your brow, and he explained that he wanted to step it up a bit before the night was up. The dildo was ribbed on one side and bumpy on the other.

“Also, I don’t want my manager to interrupt, so I thought cuffs would do better.” His brown eyes looked at you eagerly.

You told him to lie down and cuffed him to the bed before taking your bra off and the crown because they were just getting in the way. Your mouth wrapped over his cock as you took out the silver vibe that was in his ass. You lubed up your fingers and slipped on a condom to make sure he was perfectly stretched for the large dildo he had chosen.

“You get to cum now. Cum for me. Cum for Daddy. Come on. I know you can do it, my Toy.” You goaded him on until he came all over himself and the sheets.

You wiped your face and licked up the dribble that was left. With a giggle, you said, “I just made Lee Taemin cum. Good Toy.”

He smiled with a heaving chest. Then you spread your legs and put the two sided dildo inside of you.

“But I think we should aim for three before the night is out.” You grinned.

As you slid into him, you felt the last bit of your reservations disappear. The way he took you so well You wanted this, and it was obvious that he wanted this. Not to mention that he handed you the leash back and begged you to go harder.

“Oh, come on. I know you can move your hips better than that. I saw you at the concert. Show me what you’re made of, Daddy.” Taemin demanded.

You pulled on the leash, and he smiled.

“Who’s in charge here, Toy?” You snarled.

He smirked, “Then prove it~” he said with a giggle.

His eyes started to tear up as you began to pound him deeper and deeper and started to get a rhythm. When he cried out, you had either hurt him or found his g-spot.

“Give me a color, Toy.”

“Green. Green. Oh my god, so green.” He replied.

You leaned over him and kissed him more. This was the first time you had made the first move to kiss him. He noticed you feeling more comfortable too and began to goad you more. In return, you nipped at his nipples making him start to whine.

Then you looked up at him, “Don’t cum without permission.” you said as you watched his cock start to twitch like crazy. “Oh, you like this so much, don’t you? You like being treated like you deserve, huh? Just a toy for me to plow into?”

“Yes, Daddy. Yes. I love it so much.” He rolled his hips upward as he arched his back. “Please. Please. Let me cum. Please let me cum.”

“Not yet.” And then you angled yourself to find his g-spot again. “Don’t you dare do it yet.”

He nodded, “Fuck! Please!”

“I said, no!” A giggle left your throat before you could stop it.

You saw his cock twitch more. He was such a naughty boy. You watched carefully as he began to bite the side of his arm to keep in control. His moans became more high pitched. Oh damn it all!

“Ok, cum for me. Do it now before I change my mind.” You said.

“Oh, fuck!” He said and arched his back, spraying white all over himself and the sheets.

Then you tried something you saw in a porno and started rubbing the top of it. He hissed and bucked his hips, making ou moans in reply and then laugh.

“No, no. I’m still. I’m ahh. I’m sens–I’m sensitive.” He began to curse in Korean. “Ah, ah, please no.”

“Use your safeword if you need to.”

He shook his head, “It’s a lot, but ah, but I like, I like it. I–never–before.” Taemin whined and then had a dry orgasm right after through his broken sentences..

The way he lifted his hips made your climax burst as well. You quickly moved your hands from his dick to gripping the bedsheets. Both of you were breathing hard and smiled at each other as you slid out and then moved your weak legs to unlock the handcuffs.

************************************************************

“Did you have fun, Princess?” The idol went back to the other pet name once aftercare was done in tandem by you and his manager.

“Yeah. I’m glad you had a good time.” Then you bit your lip. “I guess…I guess I should go home.”

Taemin smiled, “I will get a car to drive you back.” and then pulled you into his arms. “After a nap.”

You smiled up at him as he cuddled you closely with closed eyes. This had been so much, and your body was glad to finally rest. Maybe you’d get to see him again in daylight, but for now, this had been a magical evening.


	8. The Vampire and the Huntress

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ###### Day 8: Sharp Teeth
> 
> Dahyun is a vampire and her female bodyguard has a crush on her. Slight crack based on a moodboard I made last year.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Warnings**: Blood mention, violence mention, murder attempt

A sleepy Momo shuffled into the kitchen and grabbed a bottle that said milk without looking to see if the color inside matched what it was supposed to be. Luckily, Jeongyeon switched out the bottle to one labeled blood before the innocent Japanese girl poured actual blood all over her Honey Nut Cheerios.

“Dahyun!” The short haired singer yelled.

A slight breeze and Momo blinked, now waking up. Now remembering one of the rappers of Twice was a Vampire. Silently, she realized that she picked up the wrong bottle in the mini fridge and checked to make sure her cereal wasn’t bathed in red. She continued eating when it wasn’t.

“Yes?” Dahyun asked, already dressed for the day.

“Stop switching labels. It wasn’t funny the first time, and it isn’t funny now.” Jeongyeon said.

“It’s not about being funny. It’s for the aesthetic.”

Jihyo sighed from her side of the table, “Your aesthetic is going to give the rest of us food poisoning someday. As if it hasn’t already with Sana and Chaeyoung. Remember our first year together.”

Dahyun laughed, “Ah, right.” and then cleared her throat. “I’ll be more careful and label stuff correctly.”

“Good. Now, help the others get ready. We have to leave in 20 minutes.” Jihyo said before putting her own bowl and cup up.

The Vampire girl sped off to help the rest of the members, stepping on a sasaeng’s camera on the way up.

=========================================

On this outing, the girls were going to be recording in bathing suits. Just for this one scene. If it weren’t for the magical vitamins handed down through generations, Dahyun would have never walked in the sun. Yes, vitamins. It started out as an amulet, and then a ring, but with having to change clothes to fit the occasion, the way to become a Daywalker had to be more subtle.

She took it every morning or else would not be allowed outside until night time, and for an idol that was an impossible life to live. So she took them every day and would make sure she never ran out.

As they walked to the set, she stared directly into a camera. Of course modern technology would set off her instincts. She smiled and let the others know. Nayeon helped to cover up the back of Mina’s skirt that everyone knew was too short, but it’s what they had to wear.

“There’s another one on the left.” The vampire pointed without looking directly at it, simply just knowing. “It’s Dispatch.”

All nine girls turned and smiled at the paparazzi camera, freaking the guy out. They laughed as he fell back, shocked by the sudden acknowledgement. Sometimes they found blood in places blood shouldn’t be or on certain snacks like Pepero just so she could eat them without throwing up.

Life was really hard for a Vamp when ya liked sugar. Not just blood sugar cuz that stuff can be nasty in high dosages, but like actual sugar.

Still, it was nice when they could do really good surprise parties and not be caught so off guard. Then they got a new female body guard. A Vampire Hunter who honestly worked to get the job just to end Dahyun’s life, or at least that is what everyone thought. So they kept the two far away from each other.

However, the guard was just in awe of Vampire things. She was a Vampire Hunter HUNTER, going after actual Vamp Hunters to keep them from destroying her favorite things. How do they know that?

Friday the 13th, a lucky fan and her mother got a tour of the dorms and left a place to get in later. The mother did without her daughter’s knowledge. So when it was near midnight, the mother leaped in through the window onto Dahyun’s bed and was about to shove a sharp piece of wood through her still beating heart, the mom was caught by the guard who turned the lights on.

This three second distraction enough for the Vampire Idol to unsheathe her sharp teeth and bite into the woman’s neck, not for a meal, but to put her into a coma. The woman’s body crumpled on the floor.

“Um, thanks. But aren’t you the one who was trying to kill me in the first place?” Dahyun asked.

“What? ME? Never!” I love vampires so much! One saved me from an accident when I was a child, and I’m trying to find her. She looks a lot like you honestly.” The body guard admitted.

The black haired beauty giggled, “Well then, I owe you an apology.”

“No apology necessary. Just doing my job, but um…”

“Yes?”

The woman got excited, “Can I see your teeth? Your vampire teeth? Like, up close. Please?”

Dahyun smiled and rolled her eyes, “Ok, fine. Come closer.”

Her bodyguard approached and the idol opened her mouth and out came her teeth that were more pointed than any knife. Whiter than any snowfall. The body guard swooned.

“Oh my god! So cool! Can I touch one? I washed my hands. I swear.” She asked.

“Just be careful. They’re sharp.”

The woman did and in fact did get her finger tip punctured, and Dahyun was quick to begin to suckle on it. Then smiled and embarrassed grin when she realized that her instincts had taken over, now hyper aware of the situation.

“Can’t waste good blood.” She joked. “Heheh.” and then unlatched her mouth from the finger.

The guard was blushing too, “I’ll, um. Go put a bandage on this and get rid of the mom.”

Dahyun nodded and watched the vampire fangirl leave the room. It had been a while since she lost control like that. Sasengs were only good for their blood, so she was fed regularly. Still, the small Vampire girl decided to go back to bed. The mother’s body unmoving but still breathing on the ground next to her mattress.


	9. Forgiven Regret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ###### Day 9: Ghost
> 
> Epiphany!Jin x Ghost!Reader. You are the girl from the Highlight Reel and have come back to do something before either of you can move on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Angst up the wazoo

Y/N. The girl he had tried so hard to get and yet, he was the cause of her demise. It had been 3 years since, and still. Still the man couldn’t keep his mind off of the girl he saw get run over because of him. If he hadn’t done what he did. If he had just loved her normally, then she’d still be alive, right? Y/N would still be alive if she weren’t so excited to see him.

Jin needed a drink. He reached into his stock and grabbed something strong. Foreign and would help him drown his sorrows. He thought he saw her on the other side of the street today as he walked near the university. She was dressed in a cute denim skirt and a blue blouse holding a laptop and her books. It reminded the man of when he first saw her. His heart hurt.

They could’ve been something. They might have been happy. She would have been better off without him. The world would be–

“Don’t even think like that.”

“Y/N? I thought. I thought you were–”

She shrugged, “I am, but we have some unfinished business before I can move on. It seems like you need some help moving on too.”

He stared at her, “Why did it take so long?”

“I was scared. Then they buried me. You stopped coming, and…listen, it doesn’t matter. I found you, and now I’m here.” The spirit stood in front of him.

“I never stopped thinking about you, Y/N.” The man began to tear up. “Life just happened and time goes on, but I never forgot. I’m sorry for lying to you. I meant to give you your diary back after a few dates…” He swallowed. “I’m sorry.”

She chuckled, “I knew you took it from the very beginning. Truth is, the way you saw me was how I saw you. Even if you hadn’t taken my diary to become my ideal man, you would’ve been him anyways.”

He blinked, “Really?”

A nod.

“My heart feels so empty, Y/N. I know it’s hard and dumb to ask, but I’m sorry. I’m. Please. Please forgive me.”

“How can I forgive you for holding onto something that wasn’t your fault? For the past three years you have done nothing but mope around and regret everything you’ve ever done. Is that the kind of way you want to remember me?”

Jin stood up, “I don’t deserve to move on!”

“And why not? It isn’t your fault! I love you just as much as I did when I was alive!” She cupped his cheeks covered with tears. “Don’t put the blame on yourself.”

“Do you really love me?”

The apparition nodded, “I do.”

“Then stay with me. A ghost girlfriend and–”

“Jin-ie, you know I can’t. Once I finish my business here, I’ll be allowed to move onto the other world where I can be truly happy.” Her kind eyes looked into his.

He nodded, “Ok. You, you really don’t hate me? I wasn’t exactly honest with you…”

She giggled. It sounded just as lovely as when she was alive. He remembered how happy they were together and how he kept checking the notebook when Jin thought Y/N wasn’t looking. How he even thought about doing his own thing but got scared that she wouldn’t like it. He wanted to be so good for her, but he let her down.

“Maybe, maybe in the next life, we can be together properly.” He held her hand which stayed on his face. “No secrets. No trying to be perfect for each other and just being ourselves.” His breath shivered.

Where once lived the pain of loss and a million regrets, now arrived promises of a better future and hope for happiness. Whatever Jin thought he had done was forgiven as long as he moved on from what he had actually done. He promised himself he wouldn’t be bogged down by the death which he was assured was nearly instant. Instead, he would live in happiness of what they had been together.

What they could be the next time they met in their next lives. He didn’t need her forgiveness, but his own. She wouldn’t be there to give him her love, so he would have to do it himself. To neglect one’s own soul had to be a sin had to be wrong.

“I think it finally got through your handsome skull.” She chuckled. “I will always love you.” She said before kissing him.

He felt her heat and light fade away and left warmth on his tongue and lips. Jin sat down on his couch. She was gone.

It was raining outside, so he threw on a jacket and grabbed an umbrella. There was something else he needed to bring as well.

“I’ll do better Y/N. I promise that I will remember your light and stop living in my darkness because I know that’s not something you would have wanted.” Jin placed her diary on the flowers that she loved. “Thank you for everything, Y/N.”

As he walked away, the sun began to come out. The rain completely stopped. Jin looked back and smiled. She always was a source of light in his life. His heart felt whole again.


	10. The Heart of the Lamia | Chp 1: The Gorgon's Grace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ###### Day 10: Hybrid
> 
> You've been searching the earth for the history behind your necklace, to find the reason it existed. To figure out why it was given to you. And you do, but this isn't the fate you were searching for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Naga!BTS x Black!Reader

Even though I was the one who came to Korea after months of travel trying to find the origin of my family’s necklace, I was so tired of the king. It was clear his actions were ruled by fear. His rules and such were so harsh for the simple reason of fear. He wanted to keep the kind hearted foreigner–aka me–safe.

“Please, do not go near the rivers at night. Stay away from all caves and for goodness sake, do not go to the waterfall unattended.” He said in his outfit which I had learned was a hanbok. Rich in blue tones and emblazoned with gold.

However, I was able to get information from the help around the palace and from my few supervised trips amongst the commoners. I was no different from them other than my pallor was the same as some of the medicinal bark they tried to sell me.

Nearly 34 moons had passed since I arrived in this land. All were spent confirming what I knew. This is where I was supposed to be. The King’s fear came from the scaled beasts which roamed near those areas and were known for kidnapping its youth to eat. There were also rumors of those who bathed near the waterfall becoming impregnated with non-human children.

At least, most would appear human until they hit puberty. Others showed their scales before or after, but most hide if they even suspect they have part of the scaled beast within them. Another option for the half scaled creatures’ offspring was that the parent who birthed them sent them away or killed them before too many people knew about it.

I was going to see what was up. That is why I had gone out under the guise of washing clothing to bond with the maid–although I was treated like a royal guest–and had left the clothes basket behind once I was out of the sight of the king. I went as quickly as I could to where the “cursed” waterfall was, discarding my shoes to make sure I made less noise and could better control where I left my mark.

There was a young man wading in the water. Something was trailing behind him, but I wasn’t at the right angle to see what it was. He opened his arms and spoke the language of their elders. The ground shook but the gateway did not open.

I ducked down behind the rock and made sure the reds and yellows of my skirt weren’t peeking out.

“Human~ I know you’re there~! You are not from here and should go back. I will count to five before I start looking for you…1, 2, 3, 4–”

Suddenly a face was right in front of my own, a very handsome face, “Five. I found~you~” he had a grin on his face and…

His eyes. I couldn’t look away from his eyes. Slitted like a snake, and I wanted to look at his body and yet all my thoughts seemed to seep away

“That’s right, beautiful stranger. Look into my eyes. You came here to find me, did you not? The scaled beast in charge of cursing all the humans in the King’s Village? His pretty little palace?” He chuckled, his low voice hypnotising me as much as his eyes which started to strope in an array of green and blue. “Did you want to get cursed to? I’d be happy to help fertilize the eggs that your beautiful form carries. Give you some beautiful naga children.”

There was a heat on my chest. His movements were puzzling. Why was he wiggling so much? He had the tail of a snake and yet the torso of a human man. Was this what they were so afraid of?

“What are you doing?” I asked and reached out to him.

He pulled back and was confused, “You can speak?”

“I have a voice. What else would I do with it?” I questioned him.

Both of us looked down at the glow of my necklace. It was green and warm and intensified the moment he got closer. His face was serious now, and I felt like I had been awoken from a deep sleep.

“So, you’re the one we’ve been waiting for.” He said.

The man bowed low, his tail coiling behind him, “My name is Kim Taehyung. I am at your service, Princess.”

“Princess?” I asked.

He looked at me, “Yes. You have the necklace…and you look just like the art. How did I not recognize you sooner?”

I held my necklace. It was called the Gorgon’s Eye and had been passed down by my family for generations on end. I was the one chosen by my mother to wear this with the promise that it would protect me. It always had but never in such an important situation. After all these years… The necklace was made up of seven silver intertwining snakes around a green emerald eye.

“Taehyung?” I said his name.

His eyes met mine again, but then he looked at the ground. I followed him to the water’s edge because he moved without a word, and I was not sure what to say just yet. He was completely serious about the whole Princess thing. Yet I could never–could I?

The blue haired man looked back at me, “Please, ride on my tail and hold on tightly if you wish to know more.”

I did as told, holding Taehyung around the neck. My necklace glowed faintly as he slithered through the water, doing his best to keep me dry and above it. He spoke what I thought was Korean when hiding behind the boulder, but now knew it was something more than that. Something older and more familiar than the Asian language.

It reminded me of the song my Grandmother would sing to me, but I only recognized one word, “Home”

The cave to our left began to glow, and he smiled. We went through the entrance and it was an amazing sight.

“We are headed for the castle where I am sure you belong. Our princess has finally returned to us. What a joyous day!” Taehyung seemed in a good mood and full of light unlike a few moment ago where I had been sure he was trying to attack me.

“I assure you I am no princess.” I replied. “I am just a woman wanting to know where my family’s necklace came from.”

“Don’t worry, Princess. You will.”

“Stop calling me that. My name is Y/N!” I pouted.

The blue haired naga smiled, “As you wish, Y/N.”

The two of us soon ended up in front of a palace which seemed to have marble everywhere. The walls were decorated with natural gems. As soon as I stepped off of the blue haired being’s back, there was another young naga wiping the sweat from his face due to the hot sun. I looked at the difference between the two attractive faces.

Well, to start, the young guard had long-ish black hair and greenish yellow eyes compared to Taehyung’s blue tone. Taehyung also had green scales compared to this man’s black iridescent ones.

“Did you really fall for another human?” He asked. “No offense, ma’am. You’re beautiful, but…” Then his eyes went wide and his voice softened in reverence, “Taehyung. Is she…?”

Taehyung nodded, “Yes, Jungkook, this is our princess, but she prefers to be called Y/N.”

Jungkook bowed, “Princess! Oh, Princess Y/N. I thought I would not see you again until my next life!”

“Princess?”

“Our Princess is here?”

“A Princess?”

Soon enough, three other young snake…men showed up and were bowing to my feet. What the hell was going on? Two of them were basically entwined with one another. Dark red hair and vibrant red scales to match such a bright personality wrapped up with brown hair and baby blue scales with a bit of a sheen. They looked at me eagerly and with curiosity. Hope trailing right behind.

“Princess Y/N,” Jungkook began. “This is Hoseok and Jimin.”

He motioned to each. Hoseok was the red scaled one. Alright.

And then there was another who slowly slid out of a tree. White scales that shone rainbow in direct sunlight. His eyes too, were like sunbursts though he kept a pretty even demeanor. He hung around behind the others but was still very much curious to see the face of the one they called their princess.

“She doesn’t look like royalty. You didn’t steal that necklace, did you?” He asked, speaking in sort of a pout.

I was offended and my necklace knew this as it began to burn more brightly against anyone who dare doubt me.

He raised his eyebrows a bit out of surprise, “Ah. I see. I guess you are our Princess.” The mint haired man bowed low. “Welcome. I am Yoongi.”

There was a slight smile on his face as well.

“Where is Namjoon and Jin?” Taehyung asked.

Hoseok spoke up, “Namjoon went for a walk and Jin is…”

A beautiful tenor voice came from up high accompanied by guitar. The men all smiled fondly and then Jungkook climbed up the castle wall after shooting Jimin a devious grin with a suspicious glint in his eye. Though his stature was quite large, he barely made a sound as he slithered up the wall to the rooftop, using every groove and peg he could to keep his body elevated. The next thing I heard was a sour note and a loud voice go.

“YA!!! YOU SCARED THE CRAP OUT OF ME! How many times do I have to tell you not to sneak up on me while I’m singing? I will bite you, Jungkook. Try that again, and I swear to–”

A short moment of silence and then two adorable faces peeked over the edge.

“Princess?”

They came down and the pink haired one known as Jin rested his chin in the area between his thumb and pointer finger to size me up.

Then he reached out for my hand, and I gave it to him. He kissed it. He was very VERY handsome. Who knew that snake genes made one so good looking? Would he have been this alluring even without those genes.

“Princess. I cannot tell you how long I have waited to see you in person. I will be your extremely handsome Naga in Waiting. Ask for me whenever you need anything, and I mean anything. Call me Jin, or call me yours. I will answer to either.”

The others rolled their eyes at the charming one with a slender face.

He scolded them, “Excuse me! Don’t roll your eyes like that! Who is the oldest around here?”

“It’s definitely you, grandpa.” Said the adorable one I learned was Jimin.

“I will bite you.”

Jimin giggled and let his tail grab Jin by the waist and pull him closer, “Then do it” and showed his neck.

Jin slithered out of the hold, “I am a naga not a vampire. The neck is gross.” and shivered.

I had to say something, “I have questions. Like. A lot. Is there like a book or something I can read that will get me to know as much as you do? I have no idea what’s going on. If you knew me, I’m not fit to rule over anyone. Least of all, snake people. I’m human. I shouldn’t be ruling over things I am not.” I began to back up. This was all so much.

My back met up with the front of someone. I reached back and tried to see what it was since it was tall like a tree, and also hard. However, I knew snakeskin anywhere. I squeaked and turned around to meet dark purple eyes.

“Jungkook. Did you scare our meal? The meat doesn’t taste good when it’s scared.” His deep voice rumbled.

“She’s not that type of meal, Namjoon-hyung. Look at her.” The guard replied.

He was different from the others. His face was covered with a white mask and he was holding baskets full of vegetables and fish. Did snakes even eat fish? These ones must have.

Namjoon peered closely at me as Jin took the food from his arms, and he gasped, “My princess. You’ve arrived.” He bowed.

“Ok. Enough with the bowing. What the hell is going on?” I asked with frustration being obvious.

“You must have many questions.” He said as he took off his mask. “You must have many questions. Yoongi, Jimin, with me. The rest of you, make everything clean and beautiful. Our princess has returned to us.”

He gave me a gentle smile as the others set off to do what they were told. Both the tired looking naga and the cutesy one approached and we made our way into the building and down a few flights of stairs. They were wide and ancient, the edges chipped and rounded from decades of use. These halls were more Greek inspired than the rest of the buildings I had seen here.

I remembered Greece, when I thought you were so close learning the name of your necklace but not the power. However, I wasn’t as close as I thought. This was close. So close that I could almost taste the answers that this place held. They rested on the top of my tongue yet waited to be spoken by these nagas. Jimin gave me a small smile when I looked up at him his sky colored tail trailing behind him..

Both of these men seemed small compared to Namjoon, then again, nearly everyone did. Yoongi would not meet my eyes, looking away when I noticed him staring at me from the corner of his eye. Water dripped somewhere nearby in several places. Mayhaps this was an old cistern?

“We are here.” Namjoon said and turned to the others. “Will you two do the honors?”

Yoongi drained some of his venom into the elongated basin and then Jimin placed his torch upon it. They stepped back and motioned for me to place my necklace in the designated space. The whole place began to come to life the moment it was in the slot .I was in awe as the fire filled notches below wall paintings and such. 

“Everything we tell you is true whether you believe it or not.” Yoongi said. “However, it will be easier for us if you do. These are your answers if you’re willing to listen.”

I nodded, “I will. I will listen.”

Jimin smiled, “Good. I guess I’ll begin. That necklace you’re wearing. It has been passed down from generation to generation in your family because humans don’t live as long as humans do. It was first created by Medusa, her sisters, Lamia, and Nagas. Lamia kept it safe from humans, but soon fell in love with one. A performer.”

“My family has always been taught the arts. It really is tradition.” I whispered.

The baby blue naga smiled, “Yes. A long one that hopefully keeps going.”

“You see,” Yoongi picked up. “We’ve been dwindling in numbers and very few of the offspring we create survive past the age of 15 due to denying who they are or hiding in fear. This land used to be ours until we were attacked in our sleep and with poison in our water. We came to this spot…where we hid, where we’ve stayed.” He spoke with reverence to the dead.

I looked at him, “You were there. Weren’t you?”

He nodded.

Namjoon picked up where his friend left off, “We’ve survived mostly on hope that, one day, our princess would return to us from extinction. It has been a long time, so we have accepted that she would be mostly human. There is some of Lamia which resides in you still. Our princess that would bring the Naga and Lamia race back with the protection of a Gorgon. All the pieces are here. You’re here.”

The light finally reached the end of the hallway, where a piece of art hung. It was my face created out of snake scales. My eyes looked at all the photos. The war. The necklace. The long wait and ways of trying to create more.

“Create…more? Save you from extinction? You mean I have to…” the thought was not unwanted, just really shocking.

Namjoon replied, forcing himself to look at you although he was embarrassed,, “If you want to. I mean. We will die out sooner or later if more are not born soon, but…yes.”

“We have to mate, yes.” Yoongi said, his cheeks and ears getting increasingly red.

“How come it has to be me? I’ve heard you impregnate most anyone who comes this way.” I folded my arms.

The blonde and tall man replied, “They produce beings that are more human and can’t produce anything but human children. They aren’t you.”

I couldn’t argue with that. If my body really was made to carry half snake children, then I was the only one who could do it. Still…

“Then why mate with them at all if they can’t produce what you need in the long run?”

“Listen. Snakes have times when we can’t stop the need to breed. Not to mention, they come to us. We don’t seek them out.” Jimin nervously brushed his hair back when I turned his eyes on him. “It’s consensual. That’s one of our rules.”

I scoffed, “Then what was that spinny eye thing Taehyung did to me earlier?”

“Oh, he was going to kill you, not mate with you. That just makes sure you don’t fight back.” Yoongi said simply.

Well fuck.

“…I…I have to think this over. I spend my whole life to find out why I was entrusted with this necklace, and I’m just meant to be an incubator for snake children?” This wasn’t what I had in mind when I found the source.

“But you’ll be bringing back an entire race!” Jimin said as if this were an easy choice.

I stalked towards him, “Or I can drink myself silly, forget this ever happened, and have normal children with the King. He’s been courting me since I got here. Hell, I could even just go back home.”

The green light got more intense, and I heard the signature sound of a rattlesnake. Jimin was making it, the anger and bulbous rattle obvious. I stared him down. My glare dared him to attack me and instantly regret it. The glow of my necklace got brighter, turning the orange flames green.

Yoongi got in the middle, “Stop it, you two. She is free to do what she wants.”

“What about us, Yoongi? I want us to survive!” the small one replied. “And she wants to mate with the King? Are you kidding? That’s our enemy! His great-grandfather–”

“I know. I know, but–”

“If she was really our princess, this wouldn’t be a choice!”

That cut deep, and I didn’t understand why. “Listen here, baby blue. This is ALL new to me. I haven’t been adventuring and travelling the EARTH for the past 5 years of my life to become the baby maker to some BEAST.”

I left the room, grabbing my necklace and running back to where we came from. I grabbed the bottom of my red and sun patterened skirt and then dove beneath the waves and swam to where Taehyung had brought me in. The rock wall with a hidden door was the only thing stopping me. I didn’t know the song. I knew where my necklace came from. Now I wanted to go home. I wanted to grab my basket and–

“Work, you stupid thing!” I yelled at the now inanimate jewel hanging around my neck Get me home! At least, get me out!” I didn’t understand anything.

My head swam with thoughts. For once in my life, I didn’t trust myself. I was unsure of what to do and how to do it. I was hungry too. I ate hours ago at the castle before leaving to “wash” the clothing.

Jin zipped to my side, “Princess Y/N. What happened? You don’t seem well.”

How could I voice all that was inside of me? My stomach began to cramp with its emptiness and stress combined. He offered his hand just like before.

“Please. Stay with us for a bit longer? I’ll be making dinner soon.”

I nodded and took his hand. He guided me onto his back using his strong tail where I subsequently passed out on his broad shoulders. It was too hard to keep my eyes and body awake with everything being so overwhelming.

~~~~~

To be continued….

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the first chapter of a story coming out in November. It will be uploaded here on Ao3 as its own work once completed. Make sure to follow me @peaches-of-1 on tumblr for all updates since I upload there first.


	11. Sweet Moment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ###### Day 11: Snow
> 
> Sapphic!Reader x Sapphic!Rosé. You and Rosie are gfs in this fluffy story about a snowday.

When one of the biggest K-pop idols came out as not so straight, the media wanted to know what made her that way. Her reply was always the same. Nothing made her that way. It was just what her heart decided on its own. Some people were confused. Others were denying that she would ever date a girl. Most were supportive and happy she trusted them enough to come out.

That wasn’t it, though. She wasn’t thinking about any of that during the dinner that changed everything. Rosé just wanted to kiss you and wasn’t able to hold herself back any longer. It was the kiss the world saw. You hadn’t been expecting it. The dinner hadn’t been an actual date. You two were just friends. Yeah. You had a crush on her, but never in a million years would you think she felt the same.

The two of you had watched movies in the dorms with the other three Blackpink girls and shared her bed for the night. When you opened your eyes, you expected to see your sweet girl sleeping beside you. Instead, she bounced on the bed.

“Y/N! Y/N! Wake up, wake up, wake up! It’s snowing!” She squealed.

You woke up and looked at her, “What?”

She kissed your cheeks and your lips, “It’s snowing outside! Can we go build a snowman, please?”

“Yeah, sure.” You smiled up and her and yawned. “Lemme just get dressed.”

###### ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Out in the snow, you two build a snowman and used whatever sticks and rocks you could find to complete the face and give it arms. You then felt a snowball land on your jacket covered back as your girlfriend had thrown it at you. She giggled and had another one ready as you looked at her.

“You may be cute, but that doesn’t save you from retribution!” You called, starting to gather up your own snowball.

Rosé squealed and ran away to hide behind a tree. However, you were suddenly really fast and tossed one at her. It hit her shoulder as she turned. A long back and forth of throwing compacted cold powder at each other’s cold forms as you hid behind trees and bushes. Jisoo and Lisa joined you for a bit in the middle of your little spat before the youngest simply fell back into a fresh patch of snow to make the angel version of herself.

Her cats watched from inside as the four of you made snow angels and then the oldest went inside because this was way too cold for her. She needed to warm up and said she was going to make some snacks for you all.

More flakes began to fall as your gf took some pictures with her phone of the one she loved. Lisa was right next to her, so you thought she was simply making a video for fans of their time in the snow together. Then she giggled.

“How is it that I get to have the cutest girlfriend in the world?” She sighed. “I’m such a lucky person to have her in my life.”

You couldn’t understand what she was saying but smiled and waved anyways. Then the managers arrived and said it was best if they went inside for now.

###### ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After a hot bath that your Rosie tried to join you with but did not succeed, you put back on your pajamas. Lisa had left for a modeling gig and Jisoo was about to head out for a commercial shoot. That meant it would just be you and your lovely girlfriend enjoying a day together with the hot cocoa that the oldest left for you guys next to some Halloween cookies.

You cuddled up to Rosé who smiled at you in response. She looked so comfortable in her large sweater and fuzzy socks. You threw a blanket over the both of you as she decided what K-drama to watch on Netflix It was not much different from what you two did before becoming a couple, but now, she kissed your cheek.

“I love you.” She said.

It was different than before, and you were happy.


	12. Cinder to Ember

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ###### Day 12: Striking Midnight
> 
> Another Cinderella story. Cinderella!Hoshi x Prince/ FTM!Reader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **_Warnings:_** Abusive language, abusive parent, abusive siblings (the stuff that were in the orignal film y’know)

When the kingdom was blessed with a princess almost 30 years go, the peasants and royals rejoiced! Celebrations were held for a month! Years passed, and many servants found the young child enjoyed both dolls and sword fighting and felt just as comfortable in dresses and in chainmail. Even more years passed and the adolescent royal knew they weren’t completely female as his servants believed. He preferred cute things and cute dresses, but did his best to become a good swordsman and wear pants even if he did chafe quite a bit.

The royal seamstresses caught on and began to alter the pants to fit him properly. They also fixed jackets and shirts to account for the amount of breast not repressed by their prince’s binding. Many of the knights bound their chests to help with posture, but this was different. The head knight Mingyu knew this. So he made a unique training regimine to give his prince time to unbind lest the prolonged wear were to hurt him in some way.

Year after year, the training paid off. Prince Y/N had become the most feared and respected swordsman in the 5 kingdoms. He made friends with the other princes and princesses and the subjects adored their transgender prince. So much so that they wanted to marry him. IT became more obvious by the day as more and more proposals came through the mail. Piles of flowers sent from suitors were turned into compost.

“Dearest son,” Said the King. “Whatever must I do to get you to marry a wife?”

“Or a husband.” The Queen added.

“Right. Right. Whatever your preference is. We want you happy more than anything, my child, but…it doesn’t look good for roses to rot so frequently.”

His wife added, “And frankly, it’s pissing off the neighboring kingdoms. Just choose someone and fall for them later.”

You rolled your eyes, “I cannot wed someone I have no interest in. They are my friends or people wanting to marry a prince. What about love, Father? Mother, what is I wanted to marry someone who loved me for me?”

The Queen spoke, “Then you must do it quickly. Your father and I have decided to throw a ball for you to find your spouse.”

“But, how–?” You began to sputter.

Your King, your father said, “We have invited all of the kingdoms as well as the whole of our own to make sure you have tons of options.”

You huffed and went to your room. You had to take your binder off, but also, you couldn’t stand to be around your parents right now.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

On the other side of the kingdom, a musical young man by the name of Hoshi was washing the floor in too small brown overalls that had been ripped and repaired so many times. Sometimes they were caught on a stray nail, other times his step siblings would ruin them on purpose. However, it wasn’t like he could speak about it to anyone.

“HOSHI!!!” A regal voice called out to him. “Get your ass down here right now!”

“The young man hurried down the steps after making sure the area was marked as wet, telling the mice to stay out of sight.”

“Yes, sir?” Hoshi bowed to the blonde man who was his father in law.

Draped in a dark red suit, he twirled his hair and glanced at his poor excuse for kin, “You didn’t brush Lucky’s fur, did you?”

“I-I tried to, but they kept running away. I–”

“Excuses, excuses! Did you lure them out like you were taught? Stupi boy!”

“I’m sorry, Mingi!” He flinched. “I…I mean Ren. I’m sorry, Ren!”

The blonde rolled his eyes, “Geez! Why are you so useless?!?”

Soon enough, there was a clatter in the hallway followed by a shriek Hoshi and Ren raced out of the room and towards the source of the sound. Woozi was rubbing his hip in pain as Jun laughed at the top of the stairs.

“What is the meaning of this?” Their father asked.

“The top was wet and I slipped in the puddle.” Woozi whined.

All eyes set on Hoshi who responded, “I set up my drying rags on the border to make sure they didn’t fall. I did exactly–”

“Then why did you still hurt my darling? If he’s hurt, you will be taking care of him, intensively. Now do your work correctly, you insignificant piece of–”

Ding dong.

A rough his, and Ren left to answer the door. Jun and Woozi went to get bathed while the young man finished cleaning the area before drying it and then getting all the elements of breakfast together. He’d have to clean their rooms and set up their clothing for the day.

“My lovely boys, we have some good news! We have all been invited to the Prince’s ball! There is no doubt he’ll be looking for a spouse!” He said, holding them affectionately with their mouths full of break and cream as they were eating breakfast.

Then Ren continued, “The lady gave us 4 invitations, but we only need 3.”

“What about me?” Hoshi said shyly.

“…oh, right.” Jun said. “I’m sure Father didn’t miscount. Someone like you would bring us to shame!”

Woozi agreed, “you wouldn’t want to bring shame to the family of your poor deceased parents, would you? Reputation is important, you know.”

Someone with your stench and matted hair? We’d never be able to live that down!”

The three circled like sharks around fresh and bloody meat. They laughed and the two sons went to go change clothes since they were done eating and had new outfits to buy.

“Well, if you–” The step-child turned maid began.

“If I WHAT?” Ren stared him down. When there was no response, he simply huffed and straightened his cravat. “That’s what I thought.”

As the ball was so soon, Hoshi’s step-father and step-siblings were more irritable than usual. They had to have perfect hair and perfect lips, trying new skin creams and contacts as well. Woozi wanted to be blonde to meet the prince and hopefully become his husband.

“Blond hair will certainly help Prince Y/N to notice you,” Jun said. “He might mistake you for a baby chick because you’re so small, though. Won’t be able to keep his hand off of you.”

He laughed at his own joke, even though Woozi looked like he was going to rip his eyes out.

“Ow!” He then called out and kicked his leg. “Watch where you’re hemming!”

“Sorry!” Filthy black hair bounced to reveal a defensive smile.

Woozi’s cheeks got red with anger, so he shoved him back, “Don’t smile like that. It’s annoying.”

Later that night…

Finally, Hoshi had a moment to himself. A cute little mousy, S. Coups and friends had a cup of tea and nightgown waiting for their friend. Joshua sat on Hoshi’s shoulder as he had just been freed from a trap by an exhausted tired helper.

“Ah, thank you S. Coups, Jeonghwa, Dino. You’re the most helpful mice a boy could ask for.” He said, setting Joshua among them.

After changing into the stained nightgown, he sighed and was glad the house was mostly quiet.

“What’s the sigh about? Dino asked.

“Why the long face?” Inquired S. Coups.

Another sigh, “Step-father told me there was a ball being held by the prince. I want to go, but I know he won’t let me. He even hid the invitations in his study, probably to hide them until the big day, and…to see the prince just once up close. One night of fun and to see his handsome face. I’d be ever so grateful.”

Joshua giggled, “How do you know the prince is handsome?”

“Well, all princes are handsome to someone, and I just know he’ll be handsome to me.” Hoshi replied with his head in his hands, looking at the flickering candlelight.

“What if you and the prince got to dance together?” Jeonghwa tossed the idea in the air.

The black haired man caught it instantly and ran with it, “Oh, I’d be the luckiest boy in the kingdom!”

The poor young man got up on two feet and began to dance around the room, night birds singing from the windowsill. A few grabbed a clean coat from the closet and helped along with the late night daydream. Joyous orchestral music played in his head as his partner asked him to dance. The two circling around the room as smiles were shared among all the creatures in Hoshi’s bedroom.

That is until a faithful creak on the stairs warned the guests of the imaginary ball to an uninvited party crasher. Quicker than lightning, the coat was stashed under the bed and the candle was blown out by Joshua. Hoshi jumped into bed, facing the wall and pretended to be asleep. He hid the candle blower to his chest to keep him from getting hurt.

A knock, “Ashton?” it was one of his step-brothers using the less than affectionate pet name, but the pounding in his ears made it hard to distinguish with certainty who it was.

A moment later, the door squeaked open and Hoshi shut his eyes tightly. Something rolled up was place on top of the pillow…footsteps…door closed shut…a creaky stair but now in reverse.

The young man let out a breath, letting go of Joshua who scurred over his savior to see what the gift was. Everyone was curious and started to murmer until Hoshi hushed them, using moonlight to make out the words. Then he gasped.

“It’s the invitation!” Quickly, he covered his mouth, hiding the scroll in his trunk at the foot of his bed.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Everyone was ready for the ball and even Hoshi raced down the stairs with invite in hand. He wore his birth father’s coat which he had kept and altered for such an occasion. Then Ren glared at him in the mirror’s reflection.

“And just where do you think you’re going?” He asked.

“T-To the ball with you.”

“Without an invitation? The blonde devil gave a cocky smirk.

Hoshi held up the scroll, “It was placed on my pillow, so I thought–”

“As if Father would let you come with us, Ashton.” Jun said. “And in those rags?”

“You look like utter garbage.” Woozi added.

Then a devious grin crossed the former’s face, “Why don’t we try our hand at some last minute alterations?”

Then the two began to claw and rip and tear the suit of the father Hoshi never knew. AT some point, even the invitation was taken from his hands. Red streaks and marks trailed down the suffering young man’s arms and legs. Ribbons. His clothing had been turned to ribbons of fabric all around him as he cowered on the floor.

The devilish trio weren’t done with their assault just yet as step-father Ren tore up the invite piece by piece in front of his very eyes.

“I don’t know how you thought you were going to get away with stealing from me and invading my private study, but let this be a lesson to you, Ashton. Don’t ever cross me again.” and the paper was thrown over black hair as if it were confetti.

The men left laughing, and Hoshi was left on the floor sobbing and found himself running to his mother’s grave.

Is tears watered the long dead flowers and helped to awaken his mother’s spirit.

“Dear, don’t you cry. Mother will wipe up the wettest eyes. Dearest, don’t you you weep, look into your heart and reveal the goodness you should keep. What does it want~?”

“I want to go to the ball.” He sobbed. “One night where *sniff* I’m not…I’m not forced to clean shoes or mend suits! One night of happiness.”

Wind twirled and picked up his form.

“Then my dearest, I will make your wish come true with a Bippity Boppity Boo. however, come back before midnight because that is when my magic will be through. I do believe what would be best is a bit of gold and blue.”

A crisp power blue suit fell onto Hoshi’s frame, golden Oxfords on his feet, and he looked up just in time to see his mice be turned into horses and a lucky pumpkin turn into the most ornate four wheeled carriage he had ever seen! The young man gasped as Minghao the owl gained human form to become his footman. The torn pieces of the invitation floated out of the home and became whole again.

“Oh, thank you, Mother! Thank you!”

“It’s the least I could do for leaving you with them.” She said, kissing his forehead.

And so off to the ball the crew went.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Bright lights. Loud laughter. Simple chatter. Prince Y/N was having none of it. Of course he was nice and polite and showed off his good upbringing to all that approached. He needed to excuse himself, requiring a moment to breathe as he took off his binder for a few minutes. The appointment would happen before the wedding, but he wasn’t sure if he wanted to get rid of these fatter lumps on his chest.

Mingyu asked from the doorway, “Are you ready to return to the party, my prince? There are several suitors waiting to meet you. If you need more time, please let me know. They will wait for you, my prince.”

“No, no. I’m coming. Just give me a few minutes.”

Then his outfit was done up once more. Just in time, it seemed, as the horns announced another guest arrival. No name since they were rather late, but still. His very wide eyed arrival was nothing compared to his dapper suit the color of the sky. Very fashion forward, nothing you as the prince had thought of wearing. Minimalistic and sleek. Golden shoes on his feet.

You weren’t the only one who noticed as all eyes were on the young man who lit up the room. He did not approach anyone himself, but the Queen asked to dance with the young beauty. You knew she was probably asking about status and other unimportant things. Then again, she was very good at partnering with Father to help rule the kingdom.

You would trust Mother to find a great potential husband for her own son. Just as you turned around, an older man and two young men approached you and bowed deeply.

“Your highness, I am Choi Ren from the Pledis sector. These are my sons Woozi and Jun. Both are very eager to meet you.” He basically pushed his offspring towards the royal.

Each grabbed one of his arms and began to bicker over who he should spend time with first.

“Darlings, behave yourselves~” Ren said with a saccharine tone. “I’ll leave you be.”

The prince turned on his charm, “Well, gentlemen, it seems that I’ll have my arms filled with your handsomeness for the foreseeable future.”

“You talk so pretty.” Woozi swooned.

“Your face is so pretty too.” Jun said. “Like a girl–”

The brother wacked his back as the prince made a face, “Don’t say that!”

“What I get the same thing too, especially when I used to have long hair.”

The prince chuckled tensely, “I get that a lot.”

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

After the dance with the Queen and a few other kind fold who actual wanted to hold Hoshi in their arms for a few turns in the ballroom, the overwhelmed young man went out onto the expansive balcony for a breather. Sitting on a long bench and looking up at the stars.

“Oh, this is so much fun!” he said out loud to himself and casually walking to the bannister. “I do wish it would never end! I still haven’t met the prince, though. I would be an honor to dance with such a man.”

A high alto voice spoke behind him, “Excuse me…”

Hoshi turned around to see a soft and handsome face staring back at him. Who was this man?

“I’ve been wanting to dance with you all night,” the man said. “May I?” and held out his palm.

The lucky young man smiled and gave his hand, “You very much may.” simply wanting to dance with another kind stranger.

This mysteriously good looking man smiled and the two began to twirl to the distant orchestra which played a smooth and melodic waltz. The men gazed into each others’ eyes as if they held the universe, no their own universe in each orb. Not one moment did they look away.

“How are you enjoying the ball?” They asked in sync and laughed.

“You first,” the soft faced one said.

Hoshi replied, “It is the most magical night of my life! I’ve danced with so many people! My feet should be tired, but I am too happy to feel anything but joy.”

“I haven’t seen you around before.” He said sweetly.

“Well, I’m not really allowed to be seen much.” Hoshi bit his lip, “BUt let’s not talk of that for now.”

The kind dance partner nodded, “I do hope I get to see you more often after tonight. It’s been a tiring night for me as well. Some people have decided to call me Miss–”

“Even though you’re very clearly dressed like a Mister?”

“Yes!” He exclaimed.

Hoshi pouted, “Well, I believe the way one puts themself out there is the way they should be perceived. Sometimes perception is wrong, but there’s not much else you can do except talk to the person.”

“Then again, you can’t talk to every person in the world, also some may not want to be talked to anyways.”

“True.” The enchanted boy said. “But I get to talk to you. That’s all that matters to me right now.”

The first strike of midnight tolled, making Hoshi’s eyes go wide.

“I must go. I’m so very sorry. Oh, but I haven’t even seen the prince yet…” Hoshi said as he turned to go.

“The prince?” Y/N himself said to the young beauty clan in a blue suit.

The beauty that was running away at the moment. He at least tried to follow after him asking for a nam, a house, something so he could find his heart again. There was no doubt that Prince Y/N, that you had fallin in love during your time together.

Black hair bounced as the young man ran away, his shoelace getting caught on a broken part of the stairs, causing a golden Oxford to come flying off. Still, the man in blue ran, barely glancing back at his lost shoe.

You picked it up, however. Took it to your nearest guard Mingyu who was always nearby his trusted prince.

“Get Mother and Father. Tell them I have found the one I shall marry. We just…I just have to find him again.”

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Back home just in time, Hoshi’s carriage returned back into a pumpkin. The horses back into mice. Footman Minghao reinstated to owl form. Rich looking suit of powder blue back into dust covered rags. The only thing left was a golden Oxford that the young man kept safe as a memento of the night.

And so the next day began with a bit more sunlight in his heart. He sang a bit louder while making breakfast and was in the back garden hanging up clothing to dry when Ren suddenly grabbed his arm.

“The prince is searching the entire kingdom to find someone he danced with last night at the ball and left a show, so I need you to stay out of sight. Wouldn’t want you to bring shame upon us.”

So Hoshi was thrown into his bedroom with the door locked behind him

“Wait! Wait! It was me! Let me out!” He yelled and randing already raw fists against the door. “Please, let me out!”

But no reply other than a vicious scream to tell him to be quiet.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Prince Y/N arrived in much splendor. All eyes were on him as he approached the biggest house in the Pledis sector.

“Is everyone present among possible suitors?” Mingyu asked.

“Yes.” Ren said, shooting a warning glance to his children that didn’t go undetected. “Everyone.”

The one known as Jun was the first to try on the show, trying to stuff his foot inside, but it would not go in. his foot was way too big to properly fill it.

“My feet are swollen from dancing last night.” He tried to explain.

You shook your head, “I doubt a foot would swell so much in such a short period of time.”

As Woozi took his turn in the chair to try on the gold show, it was quite clear his foot was too small to wear the shoe as intended.

“My–my feet were swollen last night from dancing. I assure you that I am the gentleman you are looking for, your highness.”

You looked down at the young sir, quite concerned, “If your feet swole so much, I suggest seeing a physician. Besides, the man I dance with last night didn’t complain about his feet.”

Again, the shoe was taken off and the man discarded. Prince Y/N sighed and said that the person he hat waltzed with must be at the next house. His knight Mingyu said there were no more houses.

The crash of a vase from upstairs. All heads turned to the source of the sound. Ren cursed the boy he had been forced to care for since his wife and Hoshi’s mother died. Why didn’t he stay quiet?

“Everyone?” You asked in your most princely tone.

“It was a mouse–” Ren began.

“Our maid–” Jun said.

“Our brother–” Woozi started.

Glares towards the shortest felt like daggers.

“He was ill last night and didn’t even attend the ball. You shouldn’t go up there. He might still be sick.” Ren put on his doting father facade.

You crossed your arms and smoothed the skirt you were wearing since wearing pants all night had made your legs start to chafe.

“I have the best doctors in the country. Let me see him, your brother maid.”

Begrudgingly, Ren went upstairs with the prince’s knight behind him, shoe in hand. The door opened and Hoshi was picking up the pieces of the broken case with his hands.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

_Was it really the prince himself I had danced with last night?_ Hoshi asked himself as he was brought downstairs to stare at the man.

“Sit.” Ren said, struggling to hold back his usual venom in front of company.

He did and the golden Oxford slid perfectly onto his foot with not too much extra space nor half of the foot hanging out. Not only that, but the mice S. Coups, Jeonghwa, Joshua, and Dino worked together to bring the other shoe downstairs as well.

“The other shoe as well!” Prince Y/N gasped. “You are him!”

“Could you not recognize my face?” Hoshi laughed, tying up his shoes.

The prince blushed, “Do forgive me, my love. It was dark and I needed a couple of drinks to get through the night.”

Hoshi smiled, “I forgive you.”

Prince Y/N then got down on one knee, “Will you also marry me?”

“Yes! Yes! A thousand times yes!”

The prince and Hoshi shared a loving embrace and a beautiful kiss. Less than a week later, the wedding was held.

As for the step-father and step-siblings, they were thrown in jail for abuse towards the princess. All’s well that ends well.


	13. Kindling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ###### Day 13: Dragon
> 
> Female!Reader x Dragon!Chan. Seventy five years after the dragon last claimed a sacrifice, he wants another. You. After fighting as much as you can, you decided to let him eat you. However, he has other plans for you. What would it feel like to be the mother of his dragons?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _ **Warnings: HAND OF BUDDHA on the Citrus Scale, dragon sex, two peni for the price of one, cursing, magic, smut, etc**__**** _

“Let me go, you scaled beast! I’d rather fall to my death than be held by a brainless brute like you! Now unhand me!” Y/N was currently the most beautiful woman in the village, and so she was the one offered and accepted by the silver scaled being.

However, she wasn’t going to let herself be taken so easily. It did not matter that they were hundreds of feet in the air. Y/N did not want to become a meal for this ancient terror with no brain other than to capture and horde all that he found beautiful. There was more to life than simply beauty. Of course, a numskull beast could not understand that.

Your short hair with a reddish tint billowed in the wind as you were held by the dragon’s onyx talons. Still, you berated his chrome scales with your much smaller fists, bruising the sides of your own hands, but you honestly didn’t care. You wanted…you wanted. Not IT! Not this BEAST!

The Beast called Chan went through the air like a loose ribbon and finally decided to let you go. Ha, you knew it! A creature such as him only wanted beauty if it didn’t come with a fight. You were a fighter. But wait. Oh shit, you were going to die! Well, it was a noble enough death. However, as you closed your eyes, death did not come. Instead, the landing was soft and fragrant

Flowers? Maybe the death was so quick that you didn’t even feel it.

The Dragon wouldn’t be in your Heaven, though. He landed in front of you and growled at you trying to make you fear him. You rolled your eyes and folded your arms.

“Oooo, so scary.” was your deadpan reply.

He huffed in your direction and then looked away, suddenly…shy? You looked at yourself and saw that your chest and most of your skin was bared to the cave, having been torn by the high speed winds.

“This is your fault, you know. As if you didn’t want this.”

The dragon simply pointed to a dresser and left, closing the door. A moment later, the sound of a lock. Taking a glance around, you were set in a bedroom near the window. The carpet was moss, and everything appeared to be crafted out of wood or rock. It wasn’t exactly where you had thought you would be ending up at.

You stood, letting out a huge sigh and decided to keep on your ripped clothing. You would not accept a thing from him even if you were taking your last breath…but it couldn’t hurt to see what was inside the dresser just in case you liked something.

Inside were dresses that were from the previous woman that lived here, no doubt. They were still in one piece. Perhaps he had started getting careless with the later captives, or maybe you shouldn’t have struggled. Poppycock. Hogwash.

“Are you going to pick one, Miss?” a voice came behind you, making you shriek in surprise.

You quickly pulled out a super heavy dress and used it to attack whatever had snuck up behind you so silently. It was much shorter than you had anticipated. Looked sort of like a fuzzy anteater and a bear.

“No need to get ‘oll defensive naow.” It spoke.

“What the fuck are you?” The question came out.

“A potty mouth too. I guess some beauty is only skin deep.” It replied.

You threw all the hat boxes you could, and the small creature began to hop and bounce around using the branches that made up the light fixture.

“Now, now” it complained. “I’m just here to–I’m here to–Could you not? Miss, please. I’m only her to relay–oof”

Bullseye. You had gotten him mid leap and he fell on the floor. So did the remains of your dress. Quickly, you threw the first dress you had pulled over the animal’s moaning body and quickly threw on some trousers and a loose top. Seems like he didn’t care for his meals to have on bras or any undergarments in that case.

The brown creature crawled from beneath the dress, “Please. Please don’t throw any more things! I am just here to relay the message His Master has set upon him. That is all!”

“Fine. What’s the message?” You folded your arms.

“First, introductions. Hello, I am Felix. I am a human who has been turned into a tree kangaroo. Nice to meet you. And you are?” He bowed and then extended his hand towards you.

“I am Y/N, the town’s most renowned storyteller and most beautiful barmaid now that most of them are dead due to your Master.” then you sighed, “And the Dragon Chan’s next meal apparently.”

You huffed and sat on the bed. Mankind could be so cruel and selfish. One second, you can be working for them. Handing them drinks of ale in collected glass and singing songs of tradition because it helps the crud go down more easily. The next, you’re knocked over the head and bound only to wake up tied to the Sacrifice Pole in the center of the town, your speech hindered by the rag tied around your mouth.

And you beg and you beg and you cry for your life until the unmistakable glimmer of silver in the growing sunlight. By then, you’ve lost all softness and don’t even know the word forgiveness and as soon as the Dragon unties you, you kick it where you assume the face would be. It bellows and reels back. You begin to run, but you are scooped up in its talons before you reach the town’s edge.

“There there.” A smaller sounding creature said and tapped your eyes with a tissue. “Please don’t cry. I know you miss your family and your home, but Master is really a nice person.”

Then you smiled at the smaller one, “Thank you for the tissue.”

“I’m Jongin.” He smiled, a fox with darkish fur. “Nice to meet you.”

“Hi.” You sighed. “What now? How long is it gonna take until he eats me?”

Felix stepped forward, “Don’t be in a rush to be devoured, Miss.”

Jongin’s ears went flat and tucked his tail at the mention of the inevitable.

“Just enjoy the few days you have left. Dinner is always at sunset. Your bathroom is down that latter. It is a hot spring and if there is anything we can do in order to make your days here a bit better, do not hesitate to let us know.” The Tree Kangaroo said.

You nodded, “Two things, maybe three. Um. Coffee, tea, and books? I enjoy reading quite a bit.”

Jongin hopped around, “Yes! There are books! I’ll show you! I will. I have to wait until Master unlocks the door, though. You’ll be able to freely roam the Caverns tomorrow. For now, make yourself at home.”

### CHAN POV:

Tired but also concerned, Chan bolted upright in front of the fire when he heard Felix come in. He had been draped across his collection of gold and skulls and bones recovering from the rough flight made even more difficult by the braying donkey of a woman he had to carry all the way here.

She had not done much damage to him in air, but when he was first going to introduce himself to her. It had hit his cheek with much force. He hated how they were given to him, all tied up like hogs on spits however vertical they might be. It’s not like he could speak to them, though. His true face was not to be known by anyone other than the one who knew his heart, that extended to his voice.

“Is she settling in well?” Asked the silver dragon.

“As well as someone betrayed by the people she grew up with can be. She’s more angry than anything.” Said the animal who transformed into his human form, sandy brown and rose colored hair being only on top of his head now.

“At me?”

Felix replied, “At everything, it seems.”

Chan used a clawed hand to tap his chin, “I’ll have to give her something for her hands and to help ease her mind. We do have some peppermint leaves left from earlier this year, right?”

“I believe so.” The younger man said. “Shall I make her some tea?”

“Please do. I’d rather not devour her while she is not at her best. The process will take most if not all of her energy.”

“It shall be done, my old friend.” Felix replied. “She’s a firecracker, hmm?”

Chan rolled his eyes, “Yes. She fought me the whole way here. I’m surprised she still has a voice to speak with from all her screaming.”

He laughed, “She threw hat boxes at me. Got me in my snout…she has a nice body, though.”

“Did she not change when you–?”

A shake of the head, “Only after it fell off of her completely. However, I did not see that part since she had knocked me down at that time. Jongin was smart to hide under the bed until he felt it was safe.”

The dragon began to ask a question about the youth, whether or not he had seen Y/N in her tattered clothing leading to partial nudity or not. However, the question was already being answered by his faithful friend.

“Nope. I made sure he covered his eyes.”

“Good. Good.” Then another question, but shy this time. “Is she a good meal then?”

“If I were you, I would’ve eaten her already.”

Chan couldn’t help but hide his smile. Mayhaps she had more to give than the dragon first thought upon inspection.

### Y/N POV:

Jongin the fox, Felix the tree kangaroo, and Jisung the squirrel showed you to where dinner was, but it was not yet ready. So the youngest started to pull at the laces of your boots to get you to follow him.

Jongin stopped in front of a white marble door, “Here’s the library. I’m sure you will find your home here. Big bro will bring you some more tea if that is what you want.”

The doors opened to reveal the largest library you had ever seen, although you had not seen very many.

You couldn’t help but gasp and then went to the nearest shelf to look at what books were there. The village library would be burned down nearly every Sunday, and you had to often sell your own private stash in order to be able to eat. They smelled so old and not like charred flesh. Oh, so glorious!

It felt like you were being watched, but when you turned around, there was no one behind you at all. You grabbed several books and took a seat in the red chair to begin your evening. The only thing that would make this better would be some.

“Tea, Miss?” A beautiful square face bowed and offered you a cup.

“Y-yes.”

He set the platter in front of you, and so you mixed in the amount of cream and sugar to fit your taste before sipping. It soothed your throat from all the screaming you had done earlier as you had been carried.

A handsome young man smiled, “I am Hyunjin. Call upon me for anything. Please, enjoy the books, but be careful. Master doesn’t like his books to be ruined.”

“I care more for books than I do my own fucking life.” You replied, holding your current read to your chest.

He smiled, “He’ll be happy to hear that.” With a bow, the man left.

A bushy husky tail the only thing you hadn’t expected to see as it swished behind him as he left. Maybe these last few days of your life wouldn’t be so bad if it could be spent in the library with drinks like this.

The revelry inside the book was soon short lived as Felix came to get you for dinner. You decided to muster up your strength to do the opposite of yesterday. As you faced the Beast, you’d stay silent. You wouldn’t say anything to him. Not a word nor a sound.

Yet as your turned the corner, you gasped, stricken by how incredibly handsome the man before you was. He was the Chrome Dragon. His eyes were the same as the ones you saw yesterday just for a moment. And yet, the reason for your heart racing was completely different. Now you had no choice but to be quiet as you were afraid for your voice to give out mid sentence.

He pulled out the white chair for you to sit on, which you did. His fingernails seemed painted black instead of yesterday’s sharp claws made out of onyx rock. He sat in his own chair with a similar butterfly design on it and the beautiful man from earlier set down a silver domed plate in front for you and lifted the covering to reveal a full plate of fish, bread, and an assortment of vegetables.

The fish section on the Dragon’s plat was much larger. Well, you decided to trust him and dug in. No matter how lovely this whole thing had been, you knew he was going to devour you sooner or later. The light in his eyes would be replaced by darkness, and it’d be your eye that was glazed over and no longer able to see as death took your mind.

“Are you enjoying your time here?” He asked, his voice much more enchanting that you wanted to be.

You had hoped he had the throat of a frog or was as threatening as you believed a dragon’s voice should be, and yet. You wanted to answer him with a smile, to give him your hand and promise him your heart.

What were you thinking?!

You stayed quiet. You had to keep your wits about you lest it mean your death came sooner than planned. There had to be some way to escape. Maybe not back to your town, but to someplace where you didn’t have impending doom waiting for you in the form of being devoured by a dragon with eyes like a storming sunrise and a voice like a gentle sea.

He cleared his throat, “I asked you a question, Miss. Are you having a good time here?”

The way you set your jaw and glared him down showed him that you were in no mood for talking.

Chan sighed, “Well. Um. I saw you enjoying my library. It is rare to find a beautiful girl who also enjoys a good read. Most of my others demanded dresses and jewelry or simply did not know how to read the written word. I remember having taught a few of them before–” he held back a yelp of pain and kicked out his leg.

Nothing was there, but you noticed Jisung scurrying in the opposite direction a few seconds later and wondered if he had anything to do with it.

“My apologies.” He watched you eat and reached for his cup before stretching his jaw. “It seems as though you do not want to use your voice around me today. What happened the the fiery brunette I carried in my claws yesterday?”

You rolled your eyes.

Chan smiled, “I quite enjoy you, Miss, despite your refusal to speak to me.”

Fuck, his personality was cute too.

========================================================

The night crawled in ever growing silence and sleeplessness. You felt a soft and large fabric being draped upon your frame and the book was taken from your hands and set on the table.

“It’s me. Chan. I feel like the only time I can talk to you is when you’re asleep.” He sighed. “I like you. I know it’s hard to believe but I actually chose which maiden to take this time since when I visit, my human form disguised, you are the most beautiful. The way you tell stories. It made me fall for you.”

He laughed to himself, “God. I’m such a weirdo. Ahem, anyways. I know you probably won’t think the same, but I had to confess my feelings. I’ll try to do so when you’re awake, but there is bad news as well. No matter what your feelings, I will devour you tomorrow. You seem to be back in full health, so things must be done.”

Then he began to walk away, “Goodnight, Y/N.”

======================================================

The day came and you could feel it, the heaviness of the air. Even the birds did not sing and the sun was shining even though it was simply heat and not light..

You had fallen in love with the Dragon. At least his mind…and his face…and those gorgeous silver eyes of his that has seen all of the universe. Chan. His name was Chan. Not him persay, but with a library like that. It was clear it was all so very personal. From titles alone, you could tell he was not one to lie about his feelings for you.

Some of the stories had been handwritten versions of the ones you told in the tavern. It hadn’t been their choice to sacrifice you or not. He had chosen you.

Then why would he eat you? Perhaps you could come to an understanding of sorts. To make this go smoother, you planned to put on a dress. The one he put out for you. However there was nothing waiting for you today. Instead, Felix arrived alone and turned human in front of your eyes.

“Of course.” You said.

He gave you a weak smile, “I’ve come to prepare you for the ritual, however, Master said to wait after lunch to do so. I suggest you enjoy your remaining hours.”

You spent it in the library of course, simply reading until it was time.

====================================================

And then it was time. There was no light other than the ones caused by flames on the walls reflecting the crystals on the top. You were led by Felix, wearing nothing but a robe over your nude and freshly washed body. He wanted his meal to be cleaned inside and out before he devoured them.

You had made your peace with life and walked stone faced into the special room that had many places to restrain a body. A wall of what looked like torture devices was near a slab that seemed like it could tilt. A den of many pillows was located on the far side near the flames. Probably for Chan to rest when he was done with you.

And there the man stood with piercing blue eyes that seemed like ice despite the fire in the room.

“Leave us. Do not return until the sun is high.” Chan said.

“Yes, sir.” Said the young man and quickly scurried out.

Then his eyes set on you, “Disrobe, please.”

You untied the knot and let the sapphire silk fall onto the ground. It took everything inside you not to cover yourself with your hands as his eyes raked up your legs up to curved him onwards to linger upon your chest before finally meeting your eyes filled with so much resignation. There was nothing you could do anymore. No way to get out.

His hand held your chin and forced it upwards to look at him lick his lips, “I shall give you a choice. Start from the top or from the bottom first?”

“I don’t care.” You said through pouting lips. “Just make it quick.”

“Sorry, dear. I like to play with my food.” he said, taking you to the slab and binding your arms and legs, making you feel even more exposed.

And you were. Nothing but skin to air and your fast beating heart. The hungry look in Chan’s eyes as he made sure you were unable to move was inciting something inside of you other than fear and in fact caused a perverse kind of anticipation inside of you.

“Mouth or claws?” He asked, grabbing a bottle of something.

“Claws?” You replied.

He shot a smile behind him, “I meant fingers since I do believe claws going inside the human form would be quite uncomfortable.”

“What the fuck are you–eep!” His fingers sunk between your folds, causing your face to blush. “D-Dragon, what the hell? What the hell do you think you’re doing?”

His eyes shot up towards you, “Massaging the meat. It’s no good when you’re tense. So please just relax. I will take care of you, Y/N.”

Chan used his fingers to curl inside of you, bringing tears to your eyes when he grazed the bundle of nerves inside of you. However, you were too nervous to make any noise even though he wanted you hear your moans. He decided to kiss your neck as well, making you moan out in surprise.

“Ah~”

He smiled up at you, “There we go. More like that, beautiful.”

“Ah, ah, that– It’s–. You’re–oh my god!” Broken sentences tumbled out of your mouth as he caressed you with one hand and finger fucked you with his long digits. His mouth explored your neck and licked at your pert nipples. It felt so good and yet you couldn’t help but let the tears overflow in your eyes.

“St-stop!” You cried out. “Please. If you’re going to eat me, just eat me already.” Your head leaned against your arm with salty water pouring from your eyes. “Don’t…don’t make me feel this way and then kill me.”

“What? Who said anything about killing you?” He gave a smirk. “I will devour you, but not in the most literal sense. A dragon gets lonely, you know.”

You blinked, “Wait, what?”

Chan chuckled as he wiped your tears, “I use that wording in order to get what I want, beauty, no matter how fleeting. Beautiful girls deserve to be cherished and not treated like trash or just used for a quick fuck, unless that is what they want.” He replied. “Why do you think it takes almost 100 years for me to return? Humans have a certain lifespan.”

“Then what’s all this? All this pomp and circumstance for a quick fuck?” You said coldly.

He raised his hand to be right below your ear, his breath ghosting over your skin, “Like I said, women deserve to be cherished. Especially for our first time together.” He then placed a smooch on your chin, making you shiver.

Chan then smiled, “Now then, may I continue? I know what it’s like being left on the edge of an orgasm. Not very pleasant.”

“I…I’m not just a toy, y’know.” You replied.

He growled, “Oh, I know you’ve got a brain up there, but I really want to fuck it out of you.” and moved so that he was straddling your leg, allowing you to feel his length being held in captivity by his very pants.

You swallowed and felt yourself blush, “I guess you can continue.”

“Hmm, but you’ve been so cold to me.”

“Pl-please, Chan. I wanna to cum. At this point, a well placed gust of wind could make me orgasm.” You couldn’t fight the fire which boiled in your lower stomach.

“Then I’ll show you how I properly eat a woman.” The silver eyed man got onto his knees and held your thighs as she shoved his face between then, licking at the wet heat that he himself caused.

Moans and whines left your mouth as you let go of any and all inhibitions to just become his, stars forming behind your eyes as you climaxed into the eager mouth sucking on your clit from below.

The Dragon Chan then licked his lips, chuckling, “Stay conscious, babygirl. We’ve got more in store before the ritual is done.”

The man then released you from the contraption and carried you to the pillows before promptly sticking his lower cock inside of you while the other rubbed against your clit and gliding over your stomach, coating both the inside and outside with his precum.

“Y-you’ve got two?”

He nodded with a giggle, “Yeah. Guess I should’ve told you ahead of time.”

Your fingers clenched at the pillows as he plowed deep inside of you, making you see stars. Chan reminded you to breathe as he fucked the living daylights out of you. It felt as though you mind existed on the edge of reality and Heaven. He kissed your neck praised you for being so good for him. Being such a warm hole for his cock and calling you beautiful. Calling your brain beautiful. He was so, so big. You had never felt so full in your entire life!

“Cumming. I’m cumming!” Chan said and released inside of you, the white heat spreading across your insides and on top of your torso, launching far enough to land on your breasts and face.

You wanted more, though. He seemed to feel the same.

“B-both.”

“What was that?” You asked, your hands clawing at his shoulders still.

“I wanna put both inside of you.” He panted out, his silver orbs searching yours.

Your eyes bulged, “It, it won’t fit. It’s already so tight.”

“You’ve got two holes down here, and I’ve got two dicks~” He chuckled, “But I won’t do it if you don’t want me to.”

You gnawed at your bottom lip and looked away as you said, “K…kiss me first.”

The Dragon slowed his pace, “W-what? Does my baby girl really want the Dragon to kiss her?”

With burning cheeks, you nodded. He was at least 9 inches deep inside you and you still had enough embarrassment inside of you to blush at the notion of a kiss?

“Use your words, baby girl.”

“I want you to kiss me while you fuck me, you idiot!” You looked at him with soft defiance.

After positioning himself properly, he gave you a kiss that felt like all of the magic inside of his body was now a part of you. A surprised moan dripped out of your throat as you felt both your holes being filled up with Chan. It caused you to orgasm and tighten around him. No words, but a breathy fit of laugher followed by a moment of eye contact. Icy chrome had been replaced with the blackness of pupils before a quick glance at lips followed by a dance of tongues as he claimed your entire body.

“You are mine from now on, Y/N. You are my treasure. Worth more than any gold in the world, mine to claim. Mine to devour. Mine.” He said, no doubt in his voice. However there was a tinge of a pleading sound in his vocals.

“I’m yours and you are mine.” You said.

He nipped at your neck and then sucked all over, leaving his markings in the form of bruises, hickeys, love bites.

“Chan. Chan. I love you, Chan.” You said, getting caught up in the moment but honestly meaning it at the same time.

“I love you too, Y/N.” He replied. “I’m going to mark you inside and out.”

“Please,” You said, out of breath but needing to let him know how much you wanted him too. “Gonna–cum!”

“Me too. Me, yah!”

Both of your holes became filled with the Dragon Chan’s cum and he kissed you until he went limp inside. Once he pulled out, he kissed down the center of your body to clean up all of the white liquid on your body and inside. It made your legs quiver. Throughout all of your years, you did nothing but read and work and lived in fear of the very dragon that made you finally feel loved. Your whole body felt like it was numb and vibrating at the same time. The only thing you could do was clutch the back of his head until he came up for air, swallowing his own seed that had leaked out of you with a smile.

“Thank you for the meal.”

“Heh, ya funny fucker.” You said, chest heaving.

He crawled up behind you, wrapping his arm around your neck, letting you hold it, “And guess what? I’m already hard again.” his fingers rubbed over your hips and pulled your leg back over his own before spreading you and entering you once more.

You looked at him, eyes questioning if he was serious.

“Oh, did I not tell you, Y/N? The ritual doesn’t end until sunrise.” He smiled a toothy grin.

“Devour me.” you said before kissing him.

Even though you weren’t sure if your body would be able to hold up that long, you didn’t want him to stop any time soon.


	14. Hashtag Floral

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ###### Overgrown
> 
> Black!Reader x Monster Woo. Monster Woo is a simple man who sells flowers for a living and you are an Instagram photographer. Your models’ faces are better known than you yourself, but Woo wants to see what’s behind the camera.

During a sunny Spring Day, a new shipment of flowers come in at 꽃벌 (play on words of flower and bee). It is the largest one since it is the start of the season. Valentine’s Day is long gone, and White Day was a hit. All of the red and white roses being 70% of the seasonal inventory and now going back to its regular 40% since roses would sell no matter what season or occasion.

Youngwoo rolled up his burgundy sleeves to help the part time worker carry large sacks of fertilizer and dirt into the back while she balanced seedlings and vases under her arms and even atop her coily buzzcut.

“Naveah, once you’re done bringing in all the pots, can you start organizing them please?” He asked.

“Sure, Big Daddy.” She replied.

The tall man sighed, “I told you to stop calling me that.”

Naveah just smiled in response and continued to carry the rest of the product until the truck was empty. Then she began sorting pots by height and material while Woo worked on answering calls and writing down some new clients and jobs they were wanted for. A few weddings, a birthday, two divorce parties. One he turned down because they were planning on burning flowers, and he could never imagine putting his beautiful gifts through that.

A young woman about 20 or older came in dressed in purple slacks, heels to match, and a white shirt. Her typha colored hand reaching into her purse for her phone to check if she was at the right location.

She entered the store and Woo told the woman on the phone, “One second.”

“Hello.”

“Hello, I am Y/N and I run a photography blog. I was wondering if you would be interested in hiring me to take pictures of your flowers for advertising. I have experience with both still life and live models.” She said, setting her card down on the desk.

Woo picked it up and read the Hangul and the English translation. She was a photographer for sure.

“Why does your name seem so familiar?”

She gave a smile, “A few of my models have walked during Seoul Fashion Week this past bit cuz they saw my photos.”

He smiled, “Ah, right. It seems like with a face like yours, you would be the one in front of the camera.”

Y/N began to blush, “Oh, um. Thank you.”

The two just stared at each other and smiled for a moment before she spoke up.

“Well, I should get going. You have a phone call to get back to.”

Woo nodded, “Oh, right. Yes. It was nice meeting you and I will be in contact.”

The woman left and the florist finished the call, thankful they hadn’t hung up. Y/N…jeez she was beautiful.

The sound of a glass vase breaking snapped the tall man out of his daze. He sighed and called out the worker’s name before heading over to get the broom to hand to her.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

After work, Woo locked up and said farewell to his worker before taking a taxi home. Before going to bed, he looked up the Instagram page that was on the card Y/N gave him.

She was really good. Like, it was so much better than he had expected. Pictures of flowers in vases and people and so many beautiful faces. A lot of her stuff was currently flower based. It seemed she didn’t delete the stuff from her early days either. The camera quality had gome up so much too. Woo couldn’t help but like one of them that made him think of a tattoo. Wait, no.

It was from 4 years ago! She was going to think he was a creep! No, no. Y/N wouldn’t do that, right? It was just a possible employer checking out an employee’s past work to see if it would affect his current business. He made up his mind. Woo would hire the beautiful black girl to work for his company. All of his current photos were taken by him and Naveah, so they weren’t that great. If they could up the photo quality of the inventory, then they would sell more.

The large man soon fell asleep thinking about what floral arrangements he would make for each tier. Each one was linked with a color, so he could make it monochrome. Or maybe most of that color. Y/N looked really cute in purple. Hair like an allium.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The next day at the shop, Youngwoo called her while setting up the flowers he would use for this week’s specialty arrangement.

“Hello, this is Photobomb Productions, Y/N speaking.” She said in English and then repeated it in Korean.

Woo smiled, “Hello. This is Youngwoo from 꽃벌. I would like to take you up on your offer of becoming our floral photographer. I have been meaning to take some new pics for some summer deals.”

He could hear her squaling out of excitement in the background and then she cleared her throat and talked professionally, “That is great to hear. What day or time would the photographic subjects be ready for me to photograph?”

“Today is Friday, so I will be busy all weekend. I can get them done by either Tuesday or Wednesday since I already have sketches. All I have to do it put them together.”

“Perfecto! How does Tuesday at 2pm sound?” Y/N asked.

Woo looked at his schedule, “I have a delivery at 1:30 in the afternoon, but I will probably have my worker handle that one.”

“I see. Alright, well, I will see you then. Do not hesitate to call me if we have to move it to Wednesday. Have a nice day.”

“You too.” Woo replied and the woman hung up.

“Who was that, Big Daddy?” his worker asked, carrying in a box of seeds to set up in the seed bin near the front.

He rolled his eyes, “That woman who came in yesterday. A photographer. She’s gonna take photos for us from now on. I’m gonna be up late drafting up a contract and then we’ve gotta–” The tattooed florist sighed. “I shouldn’t bore you with technicalities. Let’s get these arrangements done.”

“Let me bring over the vases.” The short haired woman said.

Woo looked at the workbench, “Neveah, where are the Calla Lilies?” he asked after her.

“We had two weddings that wanted them, so we are getting an emergency shipment in, but not until tomorrow.” She replied, making sure the seed packets fell flat before adding more on.

He nodded, “Right. Right. Um…” then he remembered the thought he had last night and went to a sky blue bucket and picked out a bulbous purple flower with a long stem. “We’ll use these today instead.”

And so for the next few minutes before the sign was flipped, the two made matching arrangements. Neveah had always wanted to do more now that her probation was up. Woo’s shop was known for flowers and arrangements, served weddings of all types and even funerals. The most important thing about it was who it employed, however. Former convicts and people who were needed someplace to work while on probation.

Youngwoo believed that everyone deserved a second chance and that humans could change, which is why he hired who he did.

“Ah, it didn’t come out as well as yours.” Neveah said as hers had a bit of a bend in the long stem and just seemed overall more messy than the one her boss made.

“Don’t worry about it. This is only the third one you’ve ever made, so I think you did really well. In fact, yours will go on the box instead of mine so people will see it first.” The man set hers onto the white wooden box in the window and placed his next to it.

Dark pink roses and sunflowers graced the top of the white vase with solid aster placed in here and there. The allium rested above each one like a proud head. They would stay in the front for the week and then they would be dead and turned into compost for a nearby flower nursery.

The woman smiled and then it was time to flip the sign. Business didn’t pick up until around lunch which was the usual thing. People buying either a single flower or a dozen on the way to a date. When Neveah left for the day, Yieun clocked in and hugged Woo having started this business together before she tried and failed to become an idol.

“Is the car filled up yet? Remember, I have to drop off some stuff for a business meeting and a 16th birthday today.” She said.

“It’s all packed up and ready to go. Feel free to double check, but it had been pretty quiet today.” He replied. “Ah, are there business cards still inside?”

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Tuesday came, and Woo was nervous to see her again. They had talked over the phone for the past couple of days to finalize things. Y/N was really kind but he could tell how much her work meant to her. It was a small business that she was ultimately running on her own and often didn’t get paid for her time because people hardly ever took the arts seriously. Photography was no exception.

People thought it was just sitting in good lighting, point and click, which it wasn’t.

Woo had three different arrangements made for each color level. White, green, purple, and yellow. Each added the amount of flower types and the default price was a clear glass vase. A custom vase color/type would cost $3 extra. The second and third were in custom vases and set up in the workshop.

It was extra clean for today and there were no arrangements to be made. Mondays through Wednesdays were the slowest of the slow most of the time. That meant today was perfect for Y/N to come in.

She arrived right on time in a yellow long sleeve top tucked into a rainbow skirt and white and rainbow shoes. Rainbow accessories too, but carrying a duffle bag of work stuff.

Yieun was out on her current delivery, so Woo fixed his brows and hair before greeting her with a poliot bow.

“Hello, Y/N. How are you doing today? Have you eaten?” He asked.

“I am doing well, and yes I have. I went to a taco place. It was good, but the sauce stained the jacket I was wearing.” The woman sighed, tying her hair back before she set up everything.

It wasn’t the most glamorous thing, but Woo asked if he could watch. She said as long as he stayed behind the camera, it was ok. However, the man wasn’t watching the flowers, but instead watched how she worked. The way she bent over to get a better angle from her tripod and set up the lights.

She seemed so delicate, like she herself was a rose petal in need of much care. However, they way she pursed her lips seemed to go perfectly like thorns. The man knew she wasn’t thinking about him. Her eyes were on the flowers, but at the same time, Y/N was all he could think about for the past week.

Sometimes his imagination would try to run away with the idea of her, but that wasn’t fair to her. He barely knew her last name.

The shy and strong Woo was enchanted by the photographer. Ah, he wanted to say something to her. To ask her out, but she was so professional. This was just work for her, and he didn’t want to get in the way of her job. Still, wasn’t it worth a chance to at least get a proper answer instead of wondering “What if?”

“No, no.”

“Um, Youngwoo? Can you help raise this up a bit more?” She reached her brown hand towards the top of the light.

As the taller man helped her, he decided to just go for it, “Hey, um, Y/N. Feel free to say no, but I was um. I was wondering if you would possibly maybe want to go on a sort of kind of date with me?”

“Oh, um, sure. Right there is good.”

Woo tightened the stand, and she began taking pictures again.

“What kind of place were you thinking?” She asked. “Y’know, for our date? Dinner and a movie?”

“I’d like to take you on a picnic. I know it’s sort of cliche, but Han River is really nice and there’s usually some nice busking that goes on there.” He said was her felt his heart beat outside of his chest, “I am leaving the shop to Yieun and a part timer this weekend. We can do it then.”

Y/N smiled up at him as she stood on the other side of the arrangement, “Sounds like a plan, Youngwoo. I shall wear a dress.”

“You can wear anything you want. I’m sure you’ll look great.” The man answered earnestly.

A surprised smile before Yieun called for him. Woo said he’d be right back and went to go talk to his co-worker about what had to be done. It wasn’t much. Just a bit of organizing here and there and sweeping. Simple things that took a while.

“By the way~” She whispered. “Did you ask her out? Niveah said she’s all you talk about.”

“I did.” He replied, playing coy.

“And? Did she say yes?”

A smile broke out on his face, “She did.”

Yieun put her hands up for a high five and asked for details one their hands met in celebration.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The following days, Woo kept sending his friend photos for potential outfits. She kept telling him to ditch the dress shirts because he looked awkward in them. It was just a casual thing, so he went with some gray sneakers, khakis, and a black and white striped top. Because of the pollen forecast, he opted out of contacts and just wore his glasses. The most expensive thing he wore was his gold watch from a birthday.

He had decided on a simple picnic instead of the ferry for dinner. Maybe if things went well, but he didn’t wanna look too far ahead. He knew of a spot away from the main busy area where a few weeping willows provided the perfect shade.

“Youngwoo-ssi!” Her familiar voice called.

The man was breathless as could be as Y/N walked towards him, her copper skin covered in a blue and white dress that allowed for her arm to be bare except for a gold and white bracelet. Simple makeup other than a pink matte lip that accented her smile.

They bowed and greeted each other.

“You look…amazing.” He couldn’t help but stared.

“Thank you. You look great, too. I think this is my first time seeing you without an apron on.” She replied.

Woo smiled in response, “Thank you. I have a super special spot for us. A friend told me about it.”

She smiled, “Sounds great.”

“Have you had any other clients lately?” He asked.

“Oh my gosh, so I had this really sweet woman come in yesterday with her pregnant wife so that we can do the pregnancy announcement pictures and stuff. This is fine. I had it set up and such for that because she made an appointment.”

The tall man smiled, “Oh, that is really nice.”

“However, she went into labor in the middle of me taking the photos.”

“She what?”

“Right?

Woo asked, “Did she not know she was going to give birth?”

Y/N shrugged dramatically, “I guess not, but luckily, my next door neighbor is in her last year of training to become a nurse. She helped to deliver the baby in my bathtub.” She laughed. “I spent most of the day cleaning it.”

Both of them laughed at the whole story. That’s what it was like to have an at home studio as a photographer.

“Ah, here it is.”

Behind the leaves of a willow tree, there was a perfect little alcove where a red gingham blanket was spread out and food was separated between the two in the form of sandwiches. Conversation flowed smoothly as the overgrown tree provided shade for the couple that fate decided to put together. They talked about work and of family.

Kim Youngwoo blushed when she complimented him on being a good person, taking in people society had rejected because of a series of bad mistakes.

He told her about how he just wanted to help people like him, how the U.S. basically deported him back to Korea because of–

“I don’t care what you did, Youngwoo.” Y/N said honestly. “You’re obviously not the same person you were back then, or at least you are doing much better. Besides, that isn’t the person I’m starting fall for.”

“Who are you starting to fall for?” Woo asked, hoping his heart was beating for all the right reasons.

She bit her lip and then looked up at him after hesitating to say the truth, “You.”


	15. With Love?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ###### Followed
> 
> Got7 and reader insert crack

They made another account…again. They followed you on every piece of social media…again. This was the third time they had done this, and you even tried getting into contact with one of the many helpers from these SNS sites to help block their ip, but nothing. Nothing. Of course it was nothing they could do about it. You did as much as you could, blocking and not interacting with the empty page that only sent you hearts sometimes kissy emojis.

They called you cute which is nice, but you didn’t want anything to do with them. It was a while between them following you this time. Maybe they forgot that you blocked them? Ah, you loved them, so you wanted to give them the benefit of the doubt, but.

Was it too much to ask not to be followed by an idol? Like, what were you supposed to do? Tell Jaebum that you don’t want him following you on social media using his personal account and sending you kissing just in case someone found out? Like K-netz were ferocious and very good at finding things they didn’t want to be found. Not to mention Dispatch was always looking for the next big scoop to defame and gossip about some idol.

You simply did not want to have the possibility of being a part of that. You sighed and once again pressed the block button without saying anything.

### Meanwhile, somewhere in Korea:

The black haired singer chased the Chinese rapper through the dorms.

“Jackson, I swear to God! I told you not to make me follow fans on my account! She’s blocked me several times. I just want to leave her alone!” He stood at the bottom of the stairs and glared at his new lifelong enemy.

“Oh, come on. She’s cute, you’re…ok looking. It’s fine!” The brown haired man said. “It’s funny, JB, and you know it!”

“Following someone that doesn’t want to be followed isn’t funny!”

The chase continued.


	16. Empty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ###### Static
> 
> Monst X | Warnings: Creepy, angsty, suspense, hive mind

Shownu came into Hyungwon’s hotel room after a shower. He had just finished working out in the hotel’s gym. It was surprising that a hotel so small and so old even had a gym and running water, but the boys had to stay here for a few nights since a lot of stuff had just gone wrong really quickly and they were basically stranded.

Wonho went for a hike with Kihyun and Minkhyuk, and it sounded like they came back recently. For now, Hyungwon was laughing at the TV. Except there was nothing on. It was just fuzzy black and gray lines in an ever moving frenzy on the screen. Shownu asked what his fellow member was watching that was so funny, but there was no response. The long haired idol just pointed at the television and laughed incredibly hard.

“Ok…I’ll go hang with the others.” Shownu said since it was obvious that he didn’t want to be bothered with.

After closing the door, he spoke to himself, “That was weird.”

However, as he went from room to room, the others were the same. Laughing at static. He was scared but convinced himself they were just coping with all the stress they had been under lately. Maybe it was just him. Maybe he was the one breaking under the pressure from the public and the media to become the first “Next BTS” to dominate American charts and stages. Was he going insane?

The muscle baby went into his room and turned on his laptop because he was avoiding the televisions at all costs. So he opened it, typed in his password, and connected to the wifi. Then his screen started to act up. Glitches galore followed by a black screen that had two wimple words on it: Try Again?

So he did. He restarted and tried to watch Nextflix, Hulu, something to get his mind off of the stress. To remove himself from the situation. The same answer showed up and so Shownu hit the side of his laptop.

“No, no, no, NO!” and he couldn’t help but stare into the fuzz, the unknown mess of lines and dancing dots.

He didn’t react. He was…ok. Completely fine. The static and the noise did nothing to him as he closed the laptop. It was almost worse not knowing what was going on. Why were they all laughing at nothing? He wanted to enjoy it too. If you can’t beat ‘em, join ‘em. That was the saying, right?

Shownu wanted to join them. He ached to do it. What was wrong with him? Was he just–


	17. First Halloween

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ###### Lotus
> 
> After the competition, Iris and the other former Deify competitors celebrate Namjoon's birthday and their first Halloween in Korea

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The full first part can be found on my page! Second part coming in November!

### September 11th, 11:59am

I was so ready for Namjoon’s birthday since he was able to come home from service to celebrate it. I sent him “Happy Birthday, oppa!” at midnight as I planned to do with all of my other members when it was their birthday. We had performed together not too long ago. He had only joined the Army last month. I remember crying so hard when him and the other members of the hyung line left together.

For now, Maknae line had formed a subunit and TXT was having a comeback soon. I was also really excited to finally have an offday just so that we could celebrate with Namjoon for a few hours. Since the show was done, the members that would become Dei5 were in the beginning stages of our trainee lives.

It wasn’t too much right now, just coming up with our concepts to make sure we have clear goals to work towards and stuff like that. Of course we had our deities to research nonstop and there was a ten page essay we had to turn in, written in Korean, to make sure we were making good strides towards understanding what persona we were going to put forward.

For me, that was Iris, goddess of the rainbow and fellow messenger alongside Hermes. A lot of my clothing would be rainbow themed, but also my color was pink. That meant I kept going towards super cute and unicorn imagery. I wanted to do something really aegyo and kawaii but also mix it with hard rock. My Trinket aka symbol was a rainbow rose so there were a lot of duality aspects I could do.

We were going to be a rock-rap group from what BigHit officials told us. I was excited to learn hardcore about rock culture because I had lived it mostly during middle school and high school. It was obvious why I was chosen for the show if they were going for a rock inspired group since I took a lot of vocal inspiration from Adam Lambert and Evanescence. 

Alice would be Lyssa, goddess of madness, and her color was black. She had a secondary aka accent color which was silver. She was half Korean and half Aussie, so her blonde hair and blue eyes were completely natural much to people’s surprise. She had been super shocked to be chosen for this group since the final vote was up to the Korean people. Alice was queer. She didn’t put a label on her sexuality and rarely ever specified what she meant other than saying love is love and she wasn’t going to let society get in the way of her heart. Her trinket was a black lace blindfold.

Jun aka Lan Caihe was like our big brother/sister so far. We were pretty sure he was going to be the leader because both Jun and her deity were genderfluid. Jun went by any and all pronouns and liked to dress more closely to a femine aesthetic. Back home, she did drag and made a lot of friends that way. He was the oldest…I think. Anyways, Lan Caihe’s color was green and her symbol was a bamboo flute.

Oppa was Hyojoon, a cutie that was shorter than me and his deity was Igong Hallakgungi and we mostly just called him Halla. By “we” I meant most of the non-Koreans who were on the show because long words are hard. His color was blue. His was the deity of life and death since his deity watched over said garden. Meaning his trinket was also a watering can. Since the show was over, he no longer had to stand out so much. He let his white hair fade and his roots were coming in.

Our youngest was Tristan. He went by Tristan and liked that better than his birth name, so I didn’t think about his actual name. He was a sweet guy and adored me so much. I adored him right back. I called him my little brother, and I meant it. The way he called me Noona was different from how he called Jun or Alice. Like I was his actual big sister. Although we both had other siblings, we treated each other like we had wished our siblings treated us. Basically, I babied him quite a bit. He enjoyed that because he was the oldest of three sisters.

He was kind of like my soul mate. My best friend. My brother.

He then asked me how my training had been and I told it was good. I have honestly just gotten back about a week or so ago. I spent the last month hanging out back home and collecting the rest of my things that I wanted to bring to Korea since I’d be living here from now on.

There was a knock on my door, probably my manager coming to take my phone and tell us lights out. We weren’t allowed to have our phones until after we debuted and after we made a certain amount of revenue.

### September 12, 9:21pm

Namjoon oppa had wanted a casual costume party, but I was not a casual person. So I took a shower before showing up to the boys’ dorm in a starry dress. We had planned to make him the center of our galaxy for the night meaning everyone was wearing something with stars or planets or moons on them. Although the trainees from Deify weren’t very close to a lot of the other members of BigHit Entertainment, we had been invited.

Jimin was already redfaced and giggly when I arrived. I bowed and spoke politely to Yoongi who had been a judge on the show as well as everyone else. I wasn’t allowed to drink because we would have meetings and such all day tomorrow. It was mostly just eating and watching videos on the TV.

“It’s nice to see you again, Farai.” Namjoon said my birth name. “You look well.”

“Thank you. You look great too, all healthy. How has your training been, or are you done with that now?”

He handed me a slice of cake, “It’s done with, but I have big news to share with everyone. I guess you can find out first.”

“How come I get to know first?” I asked.

Namjoon shrugged, “You’re good at keeping secrets, and I trust you. Also, you might be able to give me some advice.”

“What do you mean by advice?”

“I’m going to be sent to America for most of my service. They said somewhere in the South, and since you’re from that area, I was hoping you could give me some tips about how to act.” He said, leaning on the counter by the fridge.

“Ah,” I replied. “I see, well. I think you will do a good job because one things I was going to tell you is to be respectful and to call people older than you either ‘Sir’ or ‘Ma’am’. However, you already do that. Hmm,”

I took a moment to think and noticed he was nervously playing with the hem of his new jacket gifted to him by Jungkook.

“Oh, I think this will be a good tip. Two things are really a big deal when it comes to business and older American people. One is eye contact. It shows that you are listening to them and paying attention. Second is a firm handshake. I do not know how you will be treated there, but do your best not to be shy.” I giggled. “Strong but silent is good, though.”

I went on and tried to show him what a firm handshake would be like, his hand lingering in mine as I did my best to explain in English and choppy Korean.

“Iris!” Taehyung turned the corner into the kitchen. “I’m so glad you’re here. I want to show you something.”

So he motioned me over and Namjoon let me join the younger member. Tae had wanted to show me some music and lyrics he wrote for me and was really hoping I could consider adding it to my album. I was taken by surprise. What was I supposed to say?

“Ah, I um. I will try. I will talk to the music producers and see if they will consider it. We are not working on music at this moment, but it sounds really nice. You have grown so much as an artist, Taehyung.” I smiled at him wearing a star spangled beret.

Then we went back to the party for a bit. Trainees couldn’t stay for too long because the grind was just beginning and we were learning Korean. I felt so out of place but also star struck because there were so many idols there. Namjoon was the only one in orangey clothing, so he was easy to find in the crowd.

One of his non idol friends was hitting on me. I was being nice, doing the whole Southern Hospitality thing, but I was not interested in the slightest. He spoke to me in broken English and did his best to hold a conversation with me, so I hung around. Until..

“Will you twerk for me?” He asked.

I bit the inside of my lip and tilted my head, “Um, what?”

“Twerk, you know…with your booty. Like girls in video.” He replied.

“Hahahaha~” Namjoon said, slapping his friend on the back. “Don’t be stupid, Han-hyung. That is really rude.”

The man blinked, “Is it? Really? Is that not just what black girls do?”

“Hahahahahaha~~no. No it’s not. I am so sorry, Farai.”

“I am going to play with Yeontan.” I replied and left them to that.

Tristan hugged me, “Noona~ You look sad.”

“It’s nothing. Just an idiot.” I responded.

“I love you, Noona. You are amazing and strong. Whatever happened, you just add it to reasons why you have to change Korea’s ideas of what someone like you does.” He said, rubbing my back.

“Thanks, my lovely deongsaeng”

Yoongi also wanted to talk to me about my future and songwriting and stuff. He had been a judge on the show, so things were still kind of tense between us. Yoongi had been nice, but I didn’t feel right calling him Oppa just yet. He reminded me that I was going to make the biggest splash as a BigHit artist but also to just focus on being a trainee for now. I would have all my life to deal with the stress of being a foreigner, of being plus size, of having my natural hair, of being dark skinned in Korea. For now, I just had to show that I was an idol first and foremost.

“I promise I will not let you or BigHit down.” I said.

He smiled, “Good.”

Jungkook’s voice called my name next and he said that he wanted me to help with his gift for Namjoon. Right now, it was hard to say no to anyone older than me, especially someone I looked up to. Still, if it made me too uncomfortable, I would have to reject his offer.

“I want to give him birthday kisses. It’s become a tradition now, and I know you have to go soon. I was thinking that we could each kiss one of his cheeks, if that’s ok with you.” The BTS maknae spoke to me in English since he was fluent in it and I was not that fluent in Korean just yet.

“Wouldn’t that be too easy to turn into a scandal of some sort?” I asked.

He waved away my concern, “Don’t worry about what the fans will do. You already have had several dating scandals. Anyways, this is for fun, and I know Namjoon will like it. Don’t you want to see him all blushy and shy?”

I bit my lip and put on a playfully stubborn face, “Maybe…”

Jungkook smiled and we went over to to behind where the birthday boy was sitting. The star eyed maknae counted to three and then both of us leaned down to place a small peck on either of his cheeks.

“Happy birthday, hyung!” Jungkook said.

Namjoon hid his face in his hands, but I could tell he was smiling. Then he looked up at me.

“Et tu, Farai?”

I pointed to his own member, “It was Kookie’s idea.” and giggled, only the color of my skin hiding how I was blushing too.

Alice traced her fingers through mine, “Come on lovebird, we have to go. Work starts early tomorrow.”

I nodded and we told everyone goodnight and farewell.

### October 21, 10:33am

I was so ready for Halloween. It was fun trying to come up with ideas of what to do and of course it got turned into a sort of mini promo. When it came down to it, we were basically going to disappear for two years while we trained for Dei5 and wanted to make one final noise before we poofed.

So, we released a short Halloween song and were going to be doing busking in order to promote it. It was a remixed version of “Spooky Scary Skeletons” and all twelve of us who had been on the show were learning a dance for it. We had been working on it for two weeks now, just the dance part. The song was done in about a week. Halloween was in 10 days! Ah, I was living for this.

I knew that what we were doing was simply the tip of the k-pop idol iceberg, but I was just so happy to be busy and doing what I loved. It was frustrating at times since this was all short notice, but I liked it. Today, we worked on gathering costumes for our busking performances. We tried to choose stuff from the same show or franchise, but Imani now understood my distaste towards morph suits. So superheroes were out of the question.

Then we got the idea while playing video games with Sooja and Matthew just a few days ago. Mario characters. Everyone said I had to be Princess Peach, but I wanted to be Peachette. So that’s how we all evolved into all the “-ette” versions of the characters we had chosen. Well, most of us.

I was Peachette, Tristan was Bullet Billette, Alice was Bowsette, Hyojoon was just a regular Boo, and Jun was Yoshette. James was Piranha Plantette, Sooja was Boosette, Matthew had decided to go for Walette while Dongmin decided to be Wariette. Nawoo would be Toad, Gina went for Daisy, and Imani was Rosalina.

We were mostly looking for skirts and dresses. For Dongmin and I who were the two bigger members of the group, literally, we did some online shopping from our phones while everyone else did their things. I was able to get a really long blonde wig to fit my head from a place that Jun told me her drag queen friends always went to.

Jun said he would help me style it to fit Peachette’s hair. I was so thankful for him because I’d be struggling without her.

As my little group of Alice, James, and Nawoo went to the party section to see if the fabric pens were there, my eye caught the cutest arrangement of Halloween gift bags. I looked back at my manager and gave Kyung the best puppy dog eyes I could manage aven pouting a bit. I had talked about doing a project like this before, but he said he didn’t want to spend money on it.

He rolled his eyes and grabbed three packs of 20. He then left us to grab some of the huge bags of candy. I wanted to do something for the people who would be watching us perform. And for Halloween, that’d be candy. The only rule was that I had to make the bags myself. Yeah, that was extra work for myself, but I would always do it for Halloween and Valentine’s Day. The only reason I wouldn’t do it for Christmas is because that was festival season, the most stressful and busy time of the year. I didn’t want to get in the way.

### October 31, 3:03am

I had finally finished all of the bags and tied them up. It went faster because of Tristan and Alice helping me, but still. They had extra practice to do to help their dancing skills. Alice was a fantastic dancer, but she didn’t have a great sense of rhythm. I put the last dozen in a wagon that Hyojoon oppa had let me borrow for this since it looked haunted.

Now, I had to go to bed for about seven hours before having to wake up and get ready so that we could be shoved off to perform in Hongdae and Itaewon. They were closer to our dorms than Busan and Ilsan and Daegu.

### October 31, 12:30pm

Dei5 had a short meeting where we found out that our official logo would be a lotus, a symbol of rebirth and renewal. It would have five petals for each of us. We would go for a regular sort of symbol, smooth and simple, the lines were not too thick or too thin. It gave us the chance to alter it and remodel it for each comeback. Honestly, it would just be five gold petal outlines with a white center.

It was all that we could talk about with our other members.

I was getting a call from Taehyung during a quick lunch break before we continued dancing. We were at some traditional Korean place and eating bimibap, kimbap, and cold noodles.

“Hello?” I said after swallowing.

“You can’t call her. She can’t know about this.” It sounded like Jimin’s voice in the background.

Taehyung responded, “It’s not like we have many options.”

“If she was invited, you’ll see her there. Do you want to get in trouble with the Mentors?” Jungkook asked, worry and fear in his voice along with concern.

“No, Noona would get mad.” the current middle child said.

“So put down the phone.” Jimin said.

And the line went dead. I stared at my phone confused. What was that all about? Gina asked what the phone call was about and who it was from. I told her it was from Tae but it must have been a butt dial. Whatever, I had noodles to slurp up.

### October 31, 7:22pm

Now in full costume, I was ready to dance with the others. I can’t believe it’s been over a month since since Namjon went back to serve. He had a lot of American fans, so he was seen through fan cams. Same went for Hobi, Jin, and Yoongi who mostly did office work. Well, Jin was part of Army Band and Hobi was in another performance Army thing.

“Hey, is it just me, or are there less people out on Halloween than during the day?” Imani asked.

I admitted, “I’ve noticed that too.”

“Do you guys not know?” Sooja asked, extremely puzzled. “Ah, I guess since you’re not usually in Korea during this time of year, and you haven’t been out much because of training, but um. There is a yearly masquerade party that idols go to. Some normies or trainees get invited too, but that is the only way you can go. By invite.”

Tristan added, “Yeah. I honestly thought we would have gotten invited, but I guess they want to train us first.”

Then they went into talking about what kind of rumors surrounded it. How people could go missing if they talked about it or how the person they talked to would disappear. It was very hush hush, like the bedazzled elephant in the room. Everyone who was anyone knew about it and got invited, but no one could really talk about it. Overall, it was a masquerade ball. Oh, I’ve always wanted to go to one of those!

There had been a livestream earlier when we were performing, made people who watched guess who each idol was. It was like a very intense but also fun fandom test. How well did you really know what your faves looked like?

We finally got into Itaewon for the third time today and there were people waiting for us. Like it had been happening all day, but it was still strange to see so many people who wanted to see us. Kyung had surprised me by setting up a total of 200 other goodie bags for fans who came out to watch. Him and the others were dressed in capes.

Our last stop was at N Seoul Tower. My skirt was actually shorter than the original dress just because I didn’t want to have to carry it around and lift it up as I danced. It was a pink lolita dress and Sooja actually had the Toadette/Bowsette crown. She helped make more for all of us.

We would do a six song set and finish with our Halloween song. I was in three of them with the other members who would make up Dei5. Alice and I did our “No” by CLC cover and we did our easier group choreo afterwards.

Then it was time for “Spooky Scary Skeletons”. The twelve of us got into formation.

“Mortals, Deities, and everything in between~” I spoke.

Matthew added, “We only have one thing to say.”

“Happy Halloween!”

We had cut up the lyrics and such to the famed Halloween song and added two different rap sections for it to help showcase the rappers. I was having such a good time when the first dance break came in and we marched in sync and then posed. It was mostly dance heavy, so it was mostly just remembering what order to do them in. Muscle memory was my best friend in this case.

From the corner of my eyes, I saw the cape wearing staff handing out my little baggies. They were filled with chocolate, non chocolate, and a few trinkets like Vampire Teeth and the like. Also, 100 of the ones that I did not make had special codes in them to get a preorder when our CDs came out. They would have to use them wisely and try not to lose them.

Everyone was given glowsticks too, so we lit up the area more than the tower behind us. Then we all went to the front.

“Boo!”

Stay still for 10 second and then we all held hands and bowed, “Thank you! Happy Halloween! Thank you for all of your support!” and then it was done.

### October 31, 10:00pm

I couldn’t help but fall asleep the moment I got home. Yes, it was bad to sleep in makeup and yes I would probably get in trouble for it when I woke up tomorrow because trainees had certain things to follow and wiping off our makeup and doing skincare was one of them. So I’d pay for it later. Right now, it was time to sleep.

I couldn’t help but dream about what it would be like if Namjoon and I danced together at the masquerade ball. The theme would be fire and ice, no jewel tones, no, space. Definitely space and so I could wear a more dramatic version of the outfit I wore to his birthday. However, I would need to be more careful. I was a girl. I was a foreigner and Gods Dammit, I will be an idol.


	18. Suga Glider

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ###### Wings
> 
> Jin didn’t ask for this. Yoongi can’t say no to the maknae. Jungkook is not allowed to use mysterious magic books anymore.  
**Warnings**: Irresponsible magic use / Irresponsible witchcraft

Jungkook was getting bored after this past tour and the maknae was looking for something to do with his time when he wasn’t editing videos together. He asked the others and they said that he should read more. But what books were there that could actually keep his attention? The young man went into his room and looked through the books his fans had given him.

One fell onto the floor and so the longhaired man picked it up. He held his hair in a pumpkin colored scrunchie at the base of his neck. With long nimble hands, he grabbed it and then flipped through the pages. The cover was unique and made of what appeared to be brown leather.

It was witchcraft. Now this was something he could get into. He hopped onto his bed and began reading. The characters were a mix of old Korean, Japanese, and Chinese. It seemed translated since the Korean sections were hand written. He thought about what he could enchant and stuff for his hyungs since they had done so much for them.

He tapped his chin and thought about who needed it the most and who was most likely to say yes. Then he raced down the hallway to knock on Suga-hyung’s studio door. The sleepy brown haired man opened the door.

“Yea? I’m in the middle of something.” He yawned, “Oh, Kook. What’s up?”

“So, I’ve gotten into magic.” The younger said, “And you’ve been saying how you wanted to be cuter lately.”

The older man blushed, “Well, that’s just because of this girl I really like. She likes cutesy guys, so I don’t think–”

“There’s a spell in here to make you more attractive to the one you like. We can try it. Please, hyung? I’ve been practicing on small stuff this whole week and I think I’ve got the hang of it.”

A huge sigh and he held out his hand, “Ok, sure. I better not turn into some horrible monster. You can turn me back if you mess up, right?”

Jungkook nodded, “Uh huh. Yeah. Totally.”

Jin passed through the living room with Gukmul on his shoulder and greeted the two boys, taking his meal to the bedroom because he saw a book that looked like something magical, saw Jungkook was in charge of it, and Yoongi couldn’t say no to the youngest. He simply didn’t want to know what was going on.

That was a good idea until about half an hour later, there was a frantic knock on his bedroom door while he was practicing bass guitar. The oldest hyung put the guitar to the side and answered the door to see Jungkook holding a brown sugar glider in his hands.

“Oh, Kookie, did you really get me a sugar glider to keep Gukmul company?” He asked with a smile. “You didn’t have–”

“This is Suga. I turned hyung into this by accident and I need you to take care of him while I try to reverse this.”

Jin shut the door in his face until there was another knock. He sighed and opened the door.

“Hyun-nim, please! You’re the only one who can take care of Suga-hyung while I’m busy doing research.” The youngest looked at him with desperate eyes.

“You have got to be pranking me.” The black haired man looked down the hallway and called out, “Yoongi, you don’t have to go along with his prank. Come out, come out wherever you are! I’ll make your favorite food for the whole week if you just show your face.”

Excited noises came from the brown little creature in Jungkook’s hands. After an impromptu personality test to make sure it was actually Yoongi, Jin began to scold the youngest and told him to hurry up and fix him. Then the oldest did his best to gently introduce his member to Gukmul who was playing on one of the toys in the cage.

“We have a new pet that will be staying in here for a while. Be nice.” Jin said and watched the two interact.

Yoongi and the sugar glider that was already in there seemed to get along well. Gukmul appeared to really like his new guest. Like, really like Yoongi the Sugar Glider because he started grooming the newbie right away. Jin smiled and let the two be while he played some music for them.

Inside the cage, Yoongi was ready to assert dominance and really didn’t want to be groomed, so he shoved the other away and went inside a plastic log to ball up and sleep. As a human, the idol had sometimes wondered what it was like to be inside of the little hidey hole and now he was getting the chance.

~~~~~

In his bedroom, Jungkook was looking up the source of the book as well as working on translating some of the pages himself to see which one could undo the spell he had cast on his hyung. Ah, this was such a big mess. Yoongi might never forgive him if he couldn’t return him back to normal

~~~~~

Meanwhile, in Jin’s room:

“Hello, everyone, I want to show you my new sugar glider. His name is…각설탕 and he belongs to a friend of mine. He isn’t doing too good, but I’m still allowed to hold him. YA! Ouch!” He glared at the transformed Yoongi. “Or he can stay in the cage forever because he bit me!”

The older man scolded the younger, “Is that any way to treat your hyung? I was going to feed you, you ungrateful–hmmm.” He smiled at the stream. “Sorry. I just don’t like being bitten by the ones I take care of.”

Yoongi rolled his eyes at his dramatic hyung and then raised his arms to be picked up. He had been getting hungry. Jin smiled and let the brown furry creature crawl up onto his arm. He smiled and let his little friend eat the nectar that was on his finger. Namjoon came in and said he had been watching the live and didn’t know Jin had gotten another sugar glider.

“Jungkook gave him to me. Gukmul really likes him, but it’s just for the time being. I’m going to give him back to his owner soon.”

The leader nodded, “Ah, so the owner is a friend of Kookie’s and he said he would take care of it, but by himself, he meant you?”

No.

“Yes.” Jin said. “That is exactly it. The youngest can be so thoughtless sometimes.”

Yoongi leapt onto Namjoon using his small skin flaps and sat on his shoulder, placing little kisses on his cheek. The blonde man laughed and smiled and called him cute. Yoongi adored his friend so much and felt really safe around him.

“Ah, speaking of small and cute animals with brown hair, have you seen Yoongi? We were supposed to meet up with Bang PD-nim today but he didn’t show up. Bang-nim isn’t mad, but he was annoyed. Hyung is going to have to apologize for missing it.” Namjoon gave him little head rubs.

The oldest shook his head, “I saw him earlier, but we didn’t interact much. He seemed like he was half asleep.”

Then the phone made a beeping noise so suddenly that it spooked everyone. Jin leaned forward and said the phone they were streaming from was starting to die, so they had to say goodbye. Hardly a minute after the live ended, Jungkook came in to see his three hyungs in the room and told Jin to set Suga on the floor. Everyone backed up and Jungkook began to chant once more.

Namjoon asked what was going on and Jin shushed him. Soon enough, the sugar glider great and transformed into a naked idol. Namjoon blinked. Jin shrugged and pat his friend on the back.

“Welcome back to being a human, now get out of my room and put some clothes on.” He pushed the three men out and decided that he needed a nap.

Jungkook turned to Namjoon, “Hyung, I can explain.”

The older man with sunkissed skin simply took the book from the young one’s hands and said, “There is a reason we promised–as a group–not to keep the magic books that our fans gave us.” before leaving to get rid of it properly.

The youngest then got on the floor to bow to Yoongi, “Yoongi-hyung, I am so sorry. I didn’t mean to.”

Yoongi picked at his ear, “It’s fine. Just don’t do it again.”


	19. The Mortifying Ordeal of Being Known

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ###### Day 19: Childhood 
> 
> As one of the members of a very popular performing arts middle school in Seoul, you have long decided not to try to be anything above average. The middle of the back was your home and you had never felt like moving until now. In your 12th year of life, your very popular crush makes being known less mortifying.

Now you were a shy human. Not just an introvert, but you did your best to stay under the radar at all costs. Maybe you were the smartest in a certain subject, but you didn’t want to get that academic recognition. You just wanted to get through middle school as quickly as possible, then get through high school, and then go to a college in a different country. Some people wanted to make an impact in the world. Become a legend. Leave their mark.

All you wanted to do was survive.

And maybe get asked to the Costume Dance by Park Kangdae. His name really made sense as not only was he the cutest and most smart and kind boy in school, but his father was Park Jimin, a former idol. You stared as you changed your shoes to the school issued ones since he passed by. However he himself was nothing like his father, not super bubbly and cute but the complete opposite. A Bad Boy of sorts.

Infamous. Often got in trouble for not wearing a belt or not tucking in his shirt, but you adored him still. His hair was longer than most too. He was different. He stood out. He was beautiful and smart, a hard worker, but also way out of your league. Kangdae swore like a sailor no matter if teachers were around or not, but never ever in front of his father. All respect was to be earned with him.

“You know he’s not that big of a deal.” Said Chwe Sanghee, the daughter of Yoo Jeongyeon and Chwe Vernon.

It was no surprise that famous children were going to this school as it was a middle school designed to create future idols and actors. Generation after generation of idol families went here in the hope to recreate the success their parents had or even surpass them. There were a few exceptions, like you. However, you were glad that you didn’t come from a famous family because it made it easier to blend in to be average.

Heh, to be average in a school of born celebrities. This was reflected in every aspect of the school as nothing was broken for too long and the technology inside was nothing but top of the line, state of the art. All the programs on it also very expensive and paid for by the school. The building itself was also very nice. Always clean and spotless because it had janitors unlike most schools where the students were in charge of keeping it clean.

Not to mention the uniforms. Royal purple and the blazers were made out of silk. They were very genderfluid and the rules didn’t dictate who could and could not wear a skirt or pants which meant you wore pants all the time unless they started to chafe or annoy you. Also, the freedom of a skirt was fun. Of course, the shorts underneath were up to the students but had to be black. The socks that went into your school loafers had to be white, mostly white, or black.

Sanghee bent this rule to her will by wearing white socks with ribbons built into the design while you opted for regular white ankle high socks. Average. Kangdae always wore black socks.

“I heard he sticks gum underneath his desk.”

“He would never!” You said. “He’s way too nice for that.” you said as you threw your backpack over your shoulder.

“Well, it’s what I heard.” She replied.

You rolled your eyes, “Sanghee, you should be more careful about saying stuff like that. It could ruin his career before it’s even started. He could start being known for not caring about the property of others and then people will label him a delinquent and no one wants to work with a delinquent.”

Your long time friend pinched your cheek, “Cute little worry wort.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

At lunch, you sat with the brown haired beauty and couldn’t help but stare at the boy who had recently dyed his hair blue to play “Flounder” in the My Little Mermaid Jr. musical we were doing soon. He wanted to be an actor like his uncles Taehyung and Jin even though they weren’t his uncles by blood. A foreign girl with curly hair had gotten red braids put into her hair in order to play Ariel. She sat next to him, blocking your view of him.

You leaned over and nearly fell out of your chair, but Sanghee held you up, “I swear, Y/N. You should just ask him to the Halloween Dance since your crush on him is so big!”

“What? No? I…I couldn’t dare ask him to go with a nobody like me.” You said. “Anyways, he’s too popular. I can’t hang out with too many popular people or I might actually get noticed by people.”

“Do you honestly want to play a background character for the rest of your life?” The asked.

You nodded as if the answer obvious, “Yeah. I don’t have any too high expectations, and I make everything feel complete. That’s good enough for me.”

She sighed, “I don’t understand you, Bean Paste.” your friend called you the affectionate nickname because you had chosen it as a group name in elementary school for a sports competition. “But I respect ya.”

Then she ate the pizza crust you didn’t like because it was always too burnt. You asked how she did on the recent test and of course she landed in the top ten. As predicted, you had gotten 50th spot but were so close in getting 48 because of Lee Yun not doing as well as usual. Middle of the pack was the perfect place for you. However, you couldn’t help but imagine what it would be like to spend one day with Kangdae.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Because of a bet you lost with your friend Sunghee, you would be going to the Costume Dance with her. Couple costumes but you got to choose what the two of you would be dressing up as. Because you had been into indie games as of late, you chose to be Sans from Undertale with Sunghee being Frisk. There was one thing that would make your outfit different than what you were hoping because of the theme this year was ‘Formal’

So, you simply wore your school dress shirt since it was white and a blue blazer with black shorts. White shoes and socks and then you painted a skeleton upon your face with your father’s help. Sunghee showed up in a blue and purple striped long sleeve dress with a layered skirt, blue tights and brown heels on. Her already brown hair was made short with the use of bobby pins and hair gel. You have her the locket from the game you had gotten after months of searching.

Because the person you were dressing up as had no hair, you simply slicked and pulled your hair back to make it smooth and flat. It’d be quite a bit of trouble to get it out later, but that was later. Your other father took your pictures and then sent you off with Sunghee’s butler. She was a nice 30 year old that had worked for her family for some time now because her parents were so busy.

When they were home, they did their best to spend time with their little girl. They would build collections to make sure they never felt too far away. Every once in a while, she’d get a seashell or a leaf from whatever country her parents were in at the time. Paris, New York, Vietnam, Egypt. They were all labelled in her bedroom too, type and year.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Soon enough, you were at the dance and sitting on the bleachers. Sunghee was talking with her other friends somewhere. This was the only downfall of not being known by many people and only having one friend, you felt rather lonely. Part of you wanted to go out and dance with someone, grab them by the hand and have a bit of fun. However, you were afraid.

“Hey, Sans?” Someone called.

You looked up and it was a young man dressed in a formal white suit with a red cape and matching boots. There was a blue and yellow cummerbund around his waist. Red gloves. Whoever it was, they were dressed as Papyrus!

“Can we take a picture together? Sunghee said this was your idea.” You knew that voice anywhere. Even in the dark room with blinding lights that rotated and the music being way too loud, you knew that it was Park Kangdae.

You just nodded and he sat next to you, taking his phone out. The both of you smiled and he took a few pics in succession. Then he asked if you wanted to dance. You nodded and he brought you to the middle of the dancefloor. Your heart couldn’t believe it. Actually getting to dance with your crush to mediocre pop music.

“Hey, by the way, what’s your name. Sunghee just said you were her friend.” He said brashly but that was just his way of talking.

“It’s Y/N.” You replied.

He moved his face closer to your’s, “WHAT?”

“Y/N!” You said louder. “Y/F/N, we have acting together.”

“Right, you play singing coral in the musical, don’t you?”

“Y-yeah, that’s me.”

Kangdae smiled and chuckled, “You’re really good at dancing in that dumb costume they have you in. I thought you were really cute during dress rehearsal on Wednesday when you rolled your eyes when Kim Heechul’s grandson messed up his line.”

He thought you were cute when you rolled your eyes!

“Oh, um. Th-thank you.” You replied, blushing. “I think you should have gotten the part of Prince Eric.”

You felt like you were standing out too much, but you wanted to talk to him since he was here dancing with you.

“Me too, but my cousin is more popular than I am. It’s no surprise that he got that part.” He replied.

His cousin was of course the child of Kim Namjoon’s first wife. She was like me, not a fan of the spotlight but in love with someone who lived in it. What was I thinking? I was only 12. Twelve year olds couldn’t be in love, could we? I just really really REALLY like Kangdae. He seemed to not hate me since we talked and danced for a few more songs together.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

He even talked to me the days after the Dance. Although he knew I didn’t like being known, I told him the truth. It wasn’t so bad if he was the one who got to know me. He was really kind despite what everyone seemed to think Kangdae didn’t make me interact with others if I didn’t want to. His friends were nice too.

Maybe, just maybe if it was just a few people who knew me, it would be ok. I used to be scared to be known by anyone. Then Sunghee happened. Now Kangdae happened. Two other friends happened too. Right before Kangdae’s dad came to pick him up in person after the last play rehearsal before tomorrow’s show, he handed me a folded up note.

I opened it in the back of my dad’s car.

He liked me?


	20. Going Feral

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ###### Day 20: Nightmare
> 
> You’re lost in the forest. Dead phone. Are you next?
> 
> **Warnings**: Mentions of cannibalism, suspense(?), running, being chased, several physical altercations, leg gets stuck in bear trap, body horror, self amputation, extreme violence, mentions of blood, memes

What time was it? Your phone had died a while ago, so now you were walking in the dark trying to find where your very attractive neighbor’s dog had run off to in the wooded area behind the apartments.

You whistled and made kissy noises, “Here Vivi! Come here, puppy. Vivi~! Your very sexy dad might dick me down if I find you safe and sound, so please hurry up and get to me~” you said and sighed.

There was no one around, not at all. Right now, you were just trying to get home and wait for daylight to help Sehun find his dog. Still. Where were you? You saw movement in the corner of your eye and that’s when you saw him, the forest dweller, Jung Hoseok.

He was following you, ~30 feet behind when he knew he had been spotted. That’s when the chase began as he broke into a sprint after getting down onto all fours. You had to get home before he could get you. You thought it had just been rumors that Hobi was in the forest eating innocent lost strangers. It should have been suspicious when your neighbor before Sehun “moved out” so quickly, but you never liked your former neighbors anyways.

Ah, where was your car? Where were you? He was right behind you because his footsteps were getting louder. The thud of his hands and feet were so close! You risk a sneak behind you and see that there is the unmistakable reddish sheen of blood on his face reflected in the light of the crescent moon. Not just is face, but there was blood everywhere!

You were running for your life from Jung Hoseok as he brandished a knife. He legit just lurked in the woods waiting for someone. When did he have the time? Was this what he had been doing when BTS was on break? He didn’t really post much, did he? No wonder if he was in your fucking backyard eating your ex neighbor! Did he have a secret house here in the woods?

So many questions went through your mind as your breathing got heavy. No one ever needed to run like this for anything! Yet here you were. Hoseok was just gonna kill you for sport. It’s not like he NEEDED to live in the forest and eat human bodies in order to survive. Jung Hoseok was an actual cannibal!!!!

It was even darker now that you were deeper in the forest. At least it seemed he was gone since the footsteps were only your own. You took this moment to catch your breath and look around. It was even worse since you were now actually hopelessly lost in the thickest part of the woods. You were just glad to be alone and walked in a direction. You’d reach a home or a road sooner or later.

What a day this was! Stranded with a murderer and having to crept as quietly as possible through the underbrush, hoping he wouldn’t see you again. God, you were tired. Then you couldn’t believe your eyes! There was a small cottage and the light was on! Your body flooded with hope, but you still had to be careful. You moved towards it like a ninja, but then an unmistakable snap and excruciating pain shot through your leg.

It was a bear trap which had decided to catch your leg instead of an actual bear. You had no option but to gnaw off your leg with tears in your eye and chomping down on your bottom lip to quiet your sobs. Eventually, your foot and ankle were left behind and you limped towards the cottage, wiping your face with your ragged sleeves, ripped and torn by twigs.

Now you were on the doorstep of the cottage, and sitting inside while casually sharpening an axe was none other than Jung Hoseok. Was this why his hair was always red? You shook your head to gather your thoughts and your resolve. This had to end now. So you limped inside so quietly that he didn’t hear you enter and sneak up behind him. You began to strangle him, but he was able to push you back and brandished a nearby knife. You had to fight for your life now and knew your only option was to win.

Surprisingly, you were able to wrestle the knife from him and stabbed it someplace random. When you pushed his limp body off of you, it turned out to be his kidney. You were safe at last from Jung Hoseok. Crawling against the wall, you take some deep breaths after using it to support yourself into a standing position and begin to limp through the woods, darker than ever.

Blood kept oozing from your now stump leg. Hopefully, you’d be able to be found by someone who could help before you passed out from blood loss. Pride was in your heart as you had beat Jung Hoseok. Hopefully, BTS would find another rapper because they deserved success. Did the other guys even know about this other life their Sunshine had? I bed ARMY didn’t. Whatever sasaengs followed him out into the woods probably didn’t make their way back out.

However, he wasn’t dead.

“Hobi Surprise!” He said, pointing a gun at your temple with no hesitation to kill you.

Right. You had been taking Jiu Jitsu since you heard of the rumors, so you body slammed Hosoek and the fight for survival began again. For you, this would be unforgettable and legendary. As for Hobi, it was just a normal Tuesday night, probably. I had grabbed the axe he was sharpening earlier for protection against any wild animals. However, you can’t swing it well due to a random dizzy spell due to blood lost.

He dodged every punch and parried to the left. However, you countered to the right and caught him in the neck. You chopped off his head because you needed him to stay dead this time! Trying not to puke, you realized that you had just decapitated Jung Hoseok.

His head toppled expressionless to the leaf covered floor. You fell to your knees and catch your breath for a third time tonight. Only one thought passed through your mind as the sun began to rise.

_I am finally safe from Jung Hoseok._

=====================================

As you finished narrating the production that had just gone on behind you, there was a singular man clapping his hands starting slowly but building to a crescendo of incredible joy. His voice was choked up from such a beautiful production. ARMY really were creative people. The redheaded rapper loved his fans so much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on “Shia Lebeouf” - Live by Rob Cantor. Bonus points to you if you got the reference!


	21. Pirate's Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ###### Day 21: Treasure
> 
> Ateez Pirate!AU | Black!Reader

Though the name had been long forgotten and replaced by Hook, the original name of the famed pirate often regarded as fictional was actually Hongjoong, the red haired pirate who honestly looked nothing like his cartoon compatriot. He was the leader of an eight person crew who were often in combat with the flying child who refused to grow up. However, years and years had gone by, and the man was never able to defeat the youth who had magic on his side and the lack of a crocodile on his tail.

It was nearly dusk when Captain Hongjoong had last gotten his hook handed to him when his first mate Mingi handed him a rag filled with ice and seaweed.

“Captain, I think I may have figured out why we’re always getting our asses handed to us by that Peter Pan.” The younger man said.

“Well, DUH, he can fly!” The young man snapped at his black haired member.

San poked at his bruised arm, making the captain flinch.

The blonde simply said, “Hear him out, Captain. He’s actually got a good idea.”

“Thank you,” Mingi said. “Wait, what do you mean by ‘actually’, huh?”

Hongjoong chuckled, “What’s the idea?”

“Well, like you said, he can fly because of Tinkerbell. We haven’t been able to capture her or keep her in capture for long due to her infatuation with Peter, so I was thinking. How about we get a fairy of our own? She can’t be the only one.”

The Captain nodded as he nursed a wound that wasn’t his pride. Soon enough a meeting was called in order to figure out where the other fairies were and how to get to them. It turned out that several of them were oftentimes visited by Peter Pan’s magical companion, Tinkerbell, from time to time. This was done without the Captain’s sworn enemy by her side, making it easier for the eight pirates to follower her trail of pixie dust. All the way to Pixie Hollow where the men had their pick of small fluttering beings.

However, none were willing to betray their friend in order to side with the enemy of her ginger best friend. Tinkerbell would never hurt Peter, and neither would they. Seemed like they didn’t know everything that went on in Neverland. So the men were chased back on their air ship by the threat of magic.

Mingi held his bullet decorated hat in his hand, twisting it in his hands, “I’m sorry, Captain.”

A young man with enchanted blue eyes known as Yeosang pat his friend on the back, “Don’t blame yourself. You didn’t know what they were gonna do.”

The Captain agreed and then Seonghwa showed up with a tiny brown figure flying next to him in a red and black dress. She appeared to be riding on a butterfly.

The dirty blonde haired man with brown pants and a flowing white shirt said, “She wanted to speak to our captain.”

“I’m guessing that’s you. Your hat is the only one with a feather in it, and I’ve seen that signify the leader of such crews.” She said with big brown eyes looking up at him as she hovered in the air.

“Who is it that has called for me?” Asked the young man.

“Y/N,” she responded. “I’d like to become your fairy.”

He folded his arms, “What about your loyalties?”

She shrugged, “I’d rather have an actual adventure, and you’re the only one offering it. Also…” the fairy looked around “You’re all very attractive.” She smiled.

The boys responded with smirks, and smiles, and blushes. Hongjoong raised a brow and looked at the others.

“Looks like we got ourselves a fairy, men! Set sail for Neverland!” The Captain put his hooked hand in the air.

“Aye, aye, Captain!” The other seven cheered and then started to take off, their wooden ship floating above the clouds with butterflies trailing behind.


	22. Phan-Tae of the Opera

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ###### Day 22: Ghost

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phantom!Taehyung x Christine!Reader x Raoul!Chan
> 
> This is based off of the film since it is more readily available as a source of reference in regards of scenes and set up. I have never seen the stage play, so there’s that too. Anywhosies, enjoy the not so fictional tale of The Phantom.

Old feeble feet exited the fine carriage with his family coat of arms emblazoned on the side. He had come alone, only a few servants to help bring home whatever he wanted to keep from the old opera house. Now that Chan had gotten older and it was too aged to be enjoyed, he decided to let the public auction off whatever they could salvage. He was helped into his wheelchair and brought inside the opera house.

As he was rolled into a place where he could hear clearly the items being sold, a woman about the same age as him stood tall and regal like her mother always had. She had known Chan for a long time but hadn’t seen him in many years. Of course she’d be here. Their eyes met.

“Soyeon,” his lips silently formed, shocked to see her here.

She had been in America last he knew.

“Lot 665, ladies and gentlemen.” The auctioneer announced as a white gloved man brought it out. “A paper-mache music box in the shape of a barrel organ. Attached, the figure of a monkey is Persian robes playing the cymbals.”

Chan looked away from his old friend Soyeon and to the brown mechanical music box with tarnished cymbals still attached to the poor creature’s hands.

The auctioneer continued to speak as the gloved young man showed it off, “This item was discovered in the theater vaults, still in working order, ladies and gentlemen.”

“Showing here.” The gloved man turned it on.

From the music box played a familiar tune. Chan’s throat tightened, and Soyeon smiled at the memories that the sound brought. It had been a beautiful masquerade…

“2k won. Let’s start at 2k won, anyone?”

A person raised their hand.

“Two thousand, thank you.”

Chan raised his hand slowly, so his maid raised hers to get the attention of the auctioneer for 3k. Soyeon raised her hand. 4k. Then to 5k. 6…7k, sold! To Bang Chan, the former owner of this very theater.

The music box was placed in his elderly hands, A collector’s piece indeed. Every detail exactly as she said. Will you still play when the rest of us are dead? He teared up thinking about her, the one he loved even after all these decades.

“Item 666, then…a chandelier in pieces.”

Silence settled over the small rich crowd. Many of those that were here now were mere babes back then and heard the tale from their parents or perhaps grandparents.

“Some of you may recall the strange affair of the Phantom of the Opera, a mystery never fully explained.”

But rather experienced. Soyeon and Chan knew that chandelier very well as they had been there on the very day the auctioneer vaguely described. Perhaps afraid to gain the attention of the old Phantom.

He continued, “We’re told, ladies and gentlemen, that this is the very chandelier which features in the famous disaster. Our workshops have repaired and wired it for the new electric light. Perhaps we can frighten away the ghost of so many years ago with a little illumination.”

Chan scoffed and began a coughing fit. If only he were just a ghost. Soyeon thought to herself why would he be scared now if he wasn’t frightened then?

“Gentlemen.”

The sheet was removed, the lights turned on, and the crystals raised up to the sky. A wave of tumultuous nostalgia rolled over the auction’s patrons.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The shining crystals illuminated the red and golden interior of Korea’s oldest theatre. The halls were alive with the bustling of dancers and singers and actresses and riggers and musicians, etc. of all ages and sizes. Language upon language was spoken whether it be song or native tongue, maybe even learned from another cast or crew member.

Music booklets were handed out by Conductor Himcham as people got ready for the last dress rehearsals before Opening Night in just a few hours. Hair and makeup could be smelled from onstage. Vocals were warmed up and alcoholic drinks were sneakily shared as one of the crew looked through a hole in the wall to see into the ladies’ dressing room.

Junjin and Andy were guided by the former manager, Mir, through the busy halls where they were bowed to since they were new faces but obviously older than much of the cast, a sign of respect. You and Soyeon raced down the steps and dusted your pointe slippers while in costume and talking excitedly.

Mir interrupted the music, “Pardon me. Pardon!” and waited for everything to settle down. “As you know, there have been rumors of my imminent retirement for the past few weeks. I can now tell you that these are all true…”

People gasped and chattered and were silent at the same time.

“It is my pleasure to introduce to you the new gentleman who now own the Opera de la Gu: Park Junjin and Lee Andy.”

The performers applauded knowing that the man’s time had come and hoping these men would treat them right.

Mir continued, “I’m sure you’ve read of their recent fortune they’ve gained in the junk business.”

“Scrap metal, actually.” The shorter of the two said.

The taller spoke, “And we are honored to introduce our new patron to Vicomte de Cheongdam.”

More applause as the young blonde entered, but you rushed to the front to see if it really was him. You looked wide eyed with Soyeon at your side.

“It’s Chris.” You said and looked at her. “Before my father died, at the house by the sea. I guess you could say we were childhood sweethearts.”

You couldn’t stop staring at him with a bright smile plastered on your face.

“He called me Little Lotte.” You blushed at the memory.

“Y/N, he’s so handsome!” Soyeon exclaimed.

Chan spoke, “My parents and I are happy to support all the arts, especially the world renowned Opera de la Gu.” He looked at all those he’d be paying to perform for the masses.

A beautiful woman in her full bejeweled and bedazzled costume approached the Vicomte with her hand outstretched or him to hold. When he did, she curtised.

The old owner introduced her, “Gentlemen, Miss Jessica Ho, our lead for five seasons.”

“Brava! Brava!” Her maids and men in waiting cheered, knowing they’d get yelled at if they didn’t.

“Call me Jessi.” Her raspy yet squeaky voice replied.

The chubby man with a fake beard cleared his throat.

“Mister Park Jae-sang.” Mir said to introduce the man.

More applause.

Chan then spoke, “An honor, sunbaenim.” He then looked around. “I believe I’m keeping you from your rehearsal. I’ll be here this evening to stare in your triumph of opening night.”

He gave a small bow and left, but not before Andy and Junjin spoke with him for a moment. Everyone applauded at the tiny speech while Jessi told them sweet farewells. She then went to her makeup crew for touch ups saying how much they loved her.

Himcham called for attention, “Once more from the top, Jae-sang-ssi.”

Mir spoke to the Vicomte, “Thank you so much for your inspiring words. So wonderful and encouraging.”

They all passed by right in front of you and Chris didn’t give you so much as a glance despite your heart calling out to him. You looked down out of embarrassment at getting your hopes up, and Soyeon noticed.

“He wouldn’t recognize me.” You said.

“He didn’t see you.” Your bestie assured.

Her mother spoke to Andy and Junjin, “If you please, my good sirs.” and brushed them off to the side of the stage.

You and other dancers flew past them chained to each other in groups of three while Madame CL looked on to give you notes. She wouldn’t accept anything but the best as you knew from living under her roof since you were young.

“We take particular pride in the excellence of our ballet.”

“I see why.” Andy said. “Especially that little blonde angel.”

The blonde leaned down in a way that only years of training could make graceful and came up in a similar manner.

“Soyeon, my daughter.” Madame CL said, shooting them a frightening glace of warning.

The men and woman moved to scan the rest of the dancers.

Junjin stopped her and pointed his cane at you, “And that exceptional beauty. No relation, I trust?”

“Y/N. Promising talent, Park-nim. Very promising.”

You were too busy practicing your routine with the other girls to realize you were being chatted about, doing splits after coming out of a spin.

“Y/L/N) you say? No relation to the famous violinist?” The shorter man asked.

To which CL responded, “His only child. Orphaned at seven when she came to live and train in the ballet dormitories.”

“An orphan, you say~?” The taller one showed interest.

“I think of her as a daughter, also.” She cut off any hope of pursuing her pupil. “Gentleman, please stand to one side.”

As they were singing, Psy stepped on Jessi’s dress, and she scolded him, breaking character. Even though she was the one who was staring at the new managers instead of where she was supposed to be going. The two men continued to chatter about the girls they found attractive as Psy was being helped onto the large paper mache elephant. Jessi turned to smile at Junjin and Andy, but found their attention elsewhere, making her pout even as she sang the last crescendoing note.

The men failed to hoist up their male lead, causing his hat to fall off. All at once, things fell to pieces.

“I can’t believe it!” Jessi complained. “All they watched, all they want is the dancing!”

Mir had returned to the two men to say, “Well, the Vicomte seems very excited about tonight’s gala.”

The diva herself approached and then chuckled, “I hope he is as excited by dancing girls as the new managers because I will NOT BE SINGING!” She marched off to her dressing room cursing in both Korean and English. “Bring my doggie! Give me my doggie, bye bye.”

Andy looked at the past manager who was going through his last headache, “What do we do?”

Mir sighed, “Grovel. Grovel!”

The men also sighed and began to beg and kneel, pleading her to stay. They were able to calm her down…eventually…by persuading her to sing her solo song from Act III. Two seconds ago she was crying and complaining about her headpiece, but now she was all smiled.

“If my managers command it.” She moved center stage. “Conductor?”

Himcham rolled his eyes, “If my diva commands it.”

“I do!” She replied and then told everyone to shut up as she got ready and the conductor got into place. She sprayed her special throat spray that was a home mix and tasted like rotten bananas.

“Madame.”

“Maestro…” She gave a smile to Andy and Junjin and if the Vicomte was there, she would’ve given her biggest one to him.

Staff cleaning up the seating area stuffed their ears with cotton balls. A luxury not afforded to the rest of the cast.

Jessi began to sing, “Think of me, think of me fondlay when we’ve said goodbye/Remember me, once in a while please promeese me you’ll tryyyyyyyyeeee/When you find that, once agayn, you long to take yer heart back—”

Suddenly, one of the painted backdrops fell on top of Jessi, knocking her down. The canvas, along with her heavy dress made it impossible for her to get back up on her own. She squealed and screamed for help.

“Lift it up!” Someone called.

“He’s here.” Soyeon said, grabbing your hands. “The Phantom of the Opera.”

Everyone looked to see if they could find him in the rafters.

“Good God, S, what is going on up there? How could you let this happen?” Mir yelled.

S, as the rigger was called, turned the wheel to lift the backdrop back into place, “Please, sir, don’t look at me for this. I wasn’t even at my post. I promise there’s no one there, sir. Or…if there is…it must be a ghost.”

Just as he said that, a letter with a red wax skull seal landed at CL’s feet. She was looking for him, but hadn’t seen any trace other than the envelope. She picked it up.

“Madame, these things do happen.” Andy said now that Jessi was on her feet.

Jessi spat back, “For the last three years ‘these things do happen’ and did you stop them from happening?” She pointed at Mir, raging. “NO! No you did not!” Then she turned her rage on the new managers. “And you two! You’re as bad as him with your dumbass ‘these things do happen’!”

She picked up her dress and took off her shoes to throw at them, “Until you stop these things from happening, this thing,” She pointed to herself. “Will not be happening!”

Lead singer and local diva Jessi left calling once more for her dog and her box. This time, she really left. The new managers looked at each other, worried because they’d have to cancel tonight’s show without her.

“Gentlemen, good luck. If you need me, I’ll be in Australia.” Said Mir as he quickly got out of there.

“Jessica Ho is…she will be coming back, won’t she?” Andy asked.

Madame CL chuckled, the opened letter in her hand, “Do you think so, Mister?”

They looked at her.

“I have a message from the Opera Ghost.”

Junjin exclaimed, “Oh, God in Heaven, you’re all obsessed!”

“He welcomes you to his opera house.”

“His opera house?”

CL continued, “And commands that you leave box #15 empty for his use. He also reminds you that his salary is due.”

Any grabbed the note, “His salary?”

She nodded, “Mister Mir used to give him 3,900,000 won a month.”

The tall man gasped and took the leader to read, “3 million 900 thousand?”

“Perhaps you can afford more with the Vicomte as your patron?”

“Madame, I was hoping to make that fact public tonight when the vicomte was to join us at the gala.” Junjin said with troubled eyes. “Obviously, we shall now have to cancel as it appears we have lost our star!” He ripped the paper and threw it onto the ground.

Andy piped up, trying to calm the worried faces, “But surely there must be an understudy?”

The conductor scoffed, “Understudy? There is no understudy for THE Jessi.”

“A full house, Andy! We shall have to refund a full house!”

“Y/N could sing it, sir.” CL said with utmost confidence and knowing what he wanted.

You looked up and glanced between the two men.

Andy looked you up and down, “What? A chorus girl? Don’t be silly, Madame CL.”

“She has been taking lessons from a great teacher.”

“Who?” He looked directly at you.

Returning his gaze with softness, you responded, “I don’t know his name, Sir.”

CL placed her hand on your shoulder, “Let her sing for you, Misters. She has been well taught.”

“Alright.” Andy said, knowing they should at least give you a chance. “Come on, don’t be shy.”

You began to walk to center stage with a bundle of nerves in your stomach, doing your utmost to remember what you had been taught. Of course all that the Angel had helped you learn wouldn’t fail you now, or so you hoped.

“From the beginning of the aria then, please, Y/N-ssi.” Mir said, raising his wand.

Junjin grabbed his friend’s arm, “Andy, this is doing nothing for my nerves.”

“Well, she’s very pretty.” He replied.

You sang the song you had heard for months on end from the wings and were now getting a chance to perform it yourself, “Think of me, think of me fondly/When we’ve said goodbye~/ Remember me, once in a while/Please, promise me you’ll try/When you find that, once again, you long/To take your heart back and be free/If you ever find a moment/Spare a thought for me”

People began to come back to the stage, some half undressed, to see the girl Madame CL held so much affection for sing her heart out with a voice they had not expected. How did she gain such a talent? Musical genius must’ve run in the family. Even from the catwalk, crew stopped arguing about being at their given posts to look down at you and hear you sing.

On stage now in the finished dress, star clips cascaded down your hair. You looked into the audience while music played. This was really happening.

“We never said our love was evergreen/Or as unchanging as the sea/But if you can still remember/Stop and think of me/Think of all the things/We’ve shared and seen/Don’t think about the things/Which might have been”

Chan was watching from Box 5 since he had not been there for the warning letter and no one had passed the news onto him. He watched as memories from your shared childhood played in his mind. CL and Soyeon looked on with pride.

“Think of me, think of me waking/Silent and resigned/Imagine me trying too hard/To put you from my mind/Recall those days, look back on all those times/Think of the things we’ll never do/There will never be a day/When I won’t think of you”

The Phantom listened from the deepest parts of the catacombs to his pupil’s singing. He had wished to see your performing debut but it had been taken from him. It’d be ok. He’d get his revenge soon enough. Just hearing your voice was blessing enough.

Cymbals crashed gently as horns played.

“Can it be?” Chan asked himself. “Can it be (Y/N)?” He stood and applauded. “Bravo!”

What a change! You’re really not a bit the gawkish girl that once you were. The blonde young man thought and then raced down the stairs to make his way backstage and continued to think to himself, Long ago. It seemed so long ago, how young and innocent we were. She may not remember me, but I remember her.

He did not noticed CL lurking behind a doorway curtain.

You remembered to breathe on stage as you focused hard on this part, “We never said our love was evergreen/Or as unchanging as the sea/But please promise me that sometimes/You will think…” you began to vocalize as you had been allowed to do via sheet music and the conductor. “—of me!”

The audience exploded in cheers, whistles, and applause as the music finished. Meeting eyes with Conductor Himcham, he gave you a silent, “Bravo.”

You smiled and lived in the moment, scanning the audience of the awed faces. You had done it!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Now backstage, everyone was drinking and mingling even before the gala began. Chan fought through the crowd to where your dressing room was, being stopped halfway by Junjin and Andy who had chorus girls hanging all over them. Soyeon was also looking for you, knowing you’d be at your father’s shrine.

And you were. A picture of him was there as you lit the white candles on either side of it.

The voice you knew so well came through the vents, “Brava. Brava. Bravissima~”

You then heard Soyeon calling your name, “Where in the world have you been hiding? Really, you were perfect. I only wish I knew your secret. Who is this new tutor?”

With a solemn face, you responded, “Father once spoke of an Angel. I used to dream he’d appear. Now as I sing, I can sense him. And I know he’s here. Here in this room, he calls me softly. Somewhere inside, hiding. Somehow I know he’s always with me. He, the unseen genius.”

Your blonde childhood friend looked at you with a confused and utterly puzzled expression upon her face, prompting you to explain.

You looked up at her, “Soyeon, when your mother brought me to come live with you, whenever I’d come down here alone to light a candle for my father, a voice from above and in my dreams. He was always there.”

She looked at you with attentive and curious eyes.

“You see, when father lay dying, he told me I’d be protected by an angel. An angel of music.”

Soyeon asked, “Y/N, do you believe…do you think the spirit of your father has been coaching you?”

“Who else, Soyeon? Who?” You replied fervently.

She shook her blonde curls, “Y/N, you must have been dreaming. Stories like this can’t come true. 친구, you’re talking in riddles, and it’s not like you.”

Both of you spoke your thoughts out loud with you calling to the one who taught you for so long, “Angel of music, guide and guardian, grant to me your glory.”

With your friend asking, “Who is this angel? This Angel of music.”

“Angel of music, hide no longer, secret and strange Angel.” and Soyeon repeated the plea and reached for your hands.

You looked about the halls, “He’s with me even now.”

“Your hands are cold!”

“All around me.” You did not hear her words.

She gasped, “Your face, Y/N, it’s white!”

Your attention was elsewhere, “It frightens me…”

And finally you met Soyeon’s eyes as she comforted you, “Don’t be frightened.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

CL met you two when you were returning to the main area and said she wanted to speak to you in particular. She guided you to your dressing room and shut the door on some men who wanted to have a “private interview” with the female lead, you. Then the woman turned to you and smiled.

“You did very well, my dear.” She touched your face lovingly and then went to your vanity to pick up a red rose with a ribbon tied around it. “He is pleased with you.”

She handed you the rose which you held and looked at, rubbing the black ribbon with your fingers. She left soon after to allow you to be alone with your thoughts.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It had been a while since Chan had seen the excited managers. He had been distracted by other company members, but was finally close to your door when they called out to him once more.

“Seems like we’ve made quite the discovery with Miss Y/L/N.” Junjin grinned.

Andy added, “Perhaps we could present her to you, dear vicomte?”

“If you wouldn’t mind, this is one visit I would like you make…unaccompanied.” He grabbed the bouquet of flowers Junjin was holding. “Oh, thank you.”

And he gave a bow to CL before he went in since she was coming out at the same time, giving him a polite yet cold smile.

“It would appear that they’ve met before.” The tall man said.

“Indeed.” the other replied.

As he opened the door, Chan paused and stared at the now grown up beauty, “‘Little Lotte let her mind wander.’”

You smiled and laughed to yourself, “Remember that poem too?”

“‘Little Lotte thought: Am I fonder of dolls…’”

Both of your voices said in sync, “‘Or of goblins or shoes?’”

“‘Or of riddles of frocks’” You words overlapped with his own nostalgia.

“Those picnics in the attic.” and then the face you knew from the start kept quoting the poem your father read to both of you as children. “‘ of chocolates?’”

You couldn’t hide your pure happiness at seeing him again, “Father playing the violin…”

He crouched in front of you and held your hands, “As we read to each other dark stories of the North.”

You then made a face, “‘No, what I love best, Lotte said is when I’m asleep in my bed and the Angel of Music sings songs in my head!”

He joined you once more to repeat the line, “The Angel of Music sings songs in my head!”

Your old friend gave a sigh and held you for a moment, “You sounded like an angel tonight.”

You thanked him and then told him what had been told to Soyeon not too long ago.

“Father said, ‘When I’m in Heaven, child, I will send the Angel of Music to you.’ Well, Father is dead, Chris, and I have been visited by the Angel of Music.”

His eyes widened in assurance, “Oh, no doubt about it, and now we got to supper.” Chan stood and made his way to the door.

“No, Chris, the Angel of Music is very strict.” I said.

With a dumb smile, he replied, “Well, I won’t keep you up late then.”

“Chris, no.”

“You must change. I’ll order my carriage.” His hand was on the door. “Ten minutes, Little Lotte…and call me Chan.”

You stood from your chair, calling after him, “No, Chris–Chan, wait!”

The door closed behind your childhood love. You sighed. He had changed so much and yet he was still the boy you adored. Even after all these years, you were still his Little Lotte. You began to get out of your dress with the help of the costumers and took the star pins out of your hair. As you did so, you hadn’t realized you were being locked in once the ladies left.

He was silent as a mouse. Not a single click of the lock to warn you as you tied the front of your sheer and lacy robe which rested upon a pale colored silken slip. Soon, a wind caused your candles to go out, the only source of light in your room. A voice came from the vents. One you knew so well and had been expecting.

“Insolent boy! This slave of fashion basking in your glory! Ignorant fool! This brave young suitor sharing in my triumph!”

You looked around for the source of the voice, “Angel! I hear you! Speak, I listen. Stay by my side, guide me!” You placed a hand over your heart as you gazed at the floor. “Angel, my soul was weak, forgive me. Enter at last, Master!”

The husky tone replied, “Flattering child, you shall know me. See why in shadow I hide. Look at your face in the mirror. I am there inside!”

Following his orders as usual, you faced the mirror and saw a figure cloaked in black, a white mask covering half of a face. What was behind yourself. He was not there, not a reflection but past your own image. Behind the mirror itself is where he stood.

“Angel of Music! Guid and guardian! Grant to me your glory! Angel of Music, hide no longer! Come to me, strange angel.” You sang as the very mirror opening along with the wall.

“I am your Angel…” He held out his hand to you and you approached. “Come to me: Angel of Music”

Even the violent rattling of someone trying to get in did not break the gaze you had on your angel.

It was Chan, with gloves in his hands, who had come to get you. He was worried for your safety, confused as to why the door had been locked in the first place.

“Whose is that voice?” He asked to himself. Then he called through the door. “Who is that in there?” your childhood crush called from outside though you did not hear anything at all.

No sensation did you feel or process other than the alluring figure before you. Even as Chris called your name, all you heard was the voice of the Phantom as you took his outstretched hand, covered in black.

“I am your Angel of Music…Come to me: Angel of Music”

“Y/N!”

You both then travelled the secret halls as he led you down the surprisingly well lit pathway. He kept his hand holding yours firmly and looked back at you to make sure you were still there from time to time. Sometimes, you looked back because you had no idea what was going on. Where you were.

Thoughts flowed through your mind at this sudden reveal, In sleep he sang to me, in dreams he came. That voice which calls to me and speaks my name. And do I dream again? For now I find the Phantom of the Opera is there inside my mind.

He pulled you forward with motivations of his own passing though his head, Sing once again with me our strange duet. My power over you grows stronger yet.

“And though you turn from me to glance behind~” Oh he noticed, but assured you that, “The Phantom of the Opera is there inside your mind.” as if he could read your thoughts.

The two of you went down some steps now. This was a place so very unfamiliar to you although much of your formative years had been spent running the halls of the Opera House. He helped you into a gondola that helped to cross the ever flooded part of the theatre vaults.

A gate rose to reveal what looked like his home. There was a bed. Pianos. Candelabras with intricate detailing. As soon as you hit land, the Phantom threw off his cloak and stared at you as your eyes looked curiously around his lair. The Phantom’s Lair, beneath the Opera House. Music sheets and aged posters for past shows were everywhere.

You let yourself speak aloud, “Those who have seen your face draw back in fear. I am the mask you wear–”

“It’s me they hear…”

“Your spirit and my voice in one combined. The Phantom of the Opera is there, inside my mind.” Both of you sang, changing certain possessives respectively.

Something deep inside of you warned to beware the Phantom of the Opera.

He sang as you looked around at his expansive lair, “In all your fantasies, you always knew that both man and mystery–”

“Were both in you…” The words came from your mouth before you could stop them.

They made him smile as you joined voices once again, “And in this labyrinth, where night is blind the Phantom of the Opera is there inside your mind…”

He then demanded, “Sing, my Angel of Music!”

As always, you sang out what your heart held, “He’s there, the Phantom of the Opera~” followed by a wordless melody since no words in any language that you knew could describe what you felt.

As he goaded you on with “Sing!” you let your voice crescendo and go up an octoave.

“Sing for me! Sing, my Angel of Music!”

Higher still.

“Sing for me!”

You reached the highest part of your register in order to make him proud, to please the mysterious man that gave you your voice in the first place. He seemed to smile behind that half mask of his. A beautiful face from what you could see, hidden behind porcelain.

He then spoke as you walked arm in arm, “I have brought you yo the seat of sweet music’s throne. To this kingdom where all must pay homage to music. Music…” he breathed. “You have come here for one purpose and one alone. Since the moment I first heard you sing, I have needed you with me to serve me, to sing for my music. My music…”

With a firm stance, he stilled your movements and met your eyes for a moment, “Nighttime sharpens, heightens each sensation. Darkness stirs and wakes imagination. Silently the senses abandon their defenses. Slowly, gently, night unfurls its splendor. Grasp it, sense it, tremulous and tender. ”

He moved your gaze to him and held you so that the two of you were in the perfect position for a waltz. The only sound was his voice. The only feeling was of his hands on your body. The only sight was his face.

“Turn your face away from the garish light of day. Turn your thoughts away from cold, unfeeling light and listen to the music of the night. Close your eyes and surrender to your darkest dreams. Purge your thoughts of the life you knew before. Close your eyes, let your spirit start to soar!”

You breathed in his scent of everlasting petrichor.

“And you’ll live as you’ve never lived before.” He promised as the two of you turned in endless circles. “Softly, deftly, music shall surround you. Feel it, hear it closing in around you. Open up your mind, let your fantasies unwind in this darkness which you know you cannot fight the darkness of the music of the night.”

You knew you could belong to him fully, but what about Chris? A memory of his blonde hair glowing in the candle’s flame came to mind.

A firm grip on your hand pulled you back to the one in front of you, “Let your mind start a journey to a strange new world. Leave all thoughts of the world you knew before, let your soul take you where you long to be.”

Your eyes did not leave his form even as you noticed beautiful busts and commissioned artwork as well. None of them could compare to the striking looks of the Phantom.

His deep voice lulled you as the spinning stopped and he stared intently into your eyes, tan skin and dark eyes persuading you, “Only then can you belong to me.” his hands held your face and slid down to your shoulders. The look in his eyes looked as if they couldn’t believe you were actually in his grasp.

He turned you around, hands gliding across the front of your corset to hold you passionately from behind as he continued to serenade you. “Floating, falling, sweet intoxication.” Gloved hands.

One held your own as you leaned into him. The other on your hip. Eyes closed, you breathed him and his husky melodic voice into yourself.

“Touch me, trust me, savor each sensation.” He placed your hand upon the unmasked side of his face.

Skin to skin contact that made you shiver. You wanted to face him once more, so you did. Opening your eyes, you saw how much he craved you.

“Let the dream begin, let your darker side give in to the power of the music that I write. The power of the music of the night.”

Again, he linked his arm into yours and walking commenced. He took you somewhere else, to behind a curtain where you saw yourself. A 3D version of you head to toe in wedding attire. Seeing such an image made you faint.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Taehyung realized he might have taken things a little too fast, seeing as he was now carrying his affection’s unconscious body in a princess hold all the way to his ben where his love could lay until waking from her exhaustion. Suddenly being the lead in a show to this might have been too much for her.

Y/N had worked so hard tonight with her stage debut as the lead. All the adoration. However, all she needed was him. Taehyung knew she’d come to realize that.

““You alone can make my song take flight. Help me make the music of the night.” he asked as he touched her face, so glad and still unbelieving she was with him.

All he could do was stare at her as the curtains around the bed closed around Y/N who seemed to glow. The Opera Ghost was just a man who had been treated like a monster, who had fallen in love from afar. And he would have his love, and his love would have him. All he had to do was wait.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

You awoken to the sound of rhythmic cymbals and a light tune. Where had you woken up? Whose room had such a monkey as a music box? No one that you knew, was it? You saw the box through black lace curtains which you spread apart in order to stand, your white and sheer pull over floating about your feet.

“I remember there was mist,” You said to yourself as you began to walk into the main room. “Swirling mist upon a vast, glassy lake. There were candles all around, and on the lake, there was a boat.”

Emerging from the bedroom, you saw the candles from your hazy memory.

“And in the boat, there was a man.”

Alas, there was the man still in his white mask as he turned towards you. He must’ve heard you talking to yourself above his organ keys. You couldn’t help but give him a smile and find your way towards him though he turned to nervously stare at the ivories before him.

“Who was that shape in the shadows?” You asked him directly. “Whose is the face in the mask?” At his one sided blush, you giggled. “What is your name?”

“Vuh…V, but please, my dear Y/N, call me Taehyung or Tae. Whatever is to your preference.” He kissed your hand which soon traveled to his face.

Your gentle hands caressed his tanned and glistening cheeks while watching him revel in the touch. However, you had always been the curious type and you wanted to see his entire face, what was behind the mask.

“Tae, what a beautiful name. I’m sure you have an even more beautiful face.” As soon as the mask had been removed from his visage, he whipped around in anger.

You gasped.

“Damn you! You little prying Pandora!” He screamed as you saw his face. “You little demon, is this what you wanted to see?”

The man stared at his face, half of which was deformed with scars and large bumps and let sorrow creep in for a moment before returning to chastising the one who revealed such a side.

“Curse you! You little lying Delilah! You little viper!” He hissed, spraying spittle onto your cowering form. “Now you cannot ever be free!”

The man saw the pure fear in your eyes and walked away, knocking down an array of paper weights.

“Damn you…Curse you!” Frustration seeped into his tone as he covered his deformity with one hand.

Was he cursing your or himself at this point? That you could not tell, but tears threatened to spill as you wiped your face and began to sit up in your white corset and undergarments as you still weren’t properly dressed.

Then he began to speak again, Stranger than you dreamt it. Can you even dare to look Or bear to think of me–this loathsome gargoyle, who burns in hell, but secretly yearns for heaven? Secretly…secretly, Y/N.”

W…H…Heaven? Was he calling you his Heaven? Tae looked at the false figure of you in a wedding gown and floral veil. This glance had seemingly given him an idea as he stated his thoughts aloud.

His eyes seared into yours as he came towards you, “Fear can turn to love. You’ll learn to see, to find the man behind the monster…”

To call himself a monster, to make all the assumptions wasn’t fair to either of you. Yes, you had taken his mask, but you did not think of his face being worth damnation.

“This repulsive carcass, who seems a beast But secretly dreams of beauty. Secretly, secretly…Oh, Y/N.” He hid his face behind his hand once more now that he was sitting next to you on the floor.

Your tears fell down your face due to pity–no–compassion for all that this man had come to believe about himself. All of these lies…all of his life it seemed. You reached out your hand holding the mask in it, returning it as you felt guilty for what you had done, causing so much of his pain to come to the surface.

The clock tolled as he stuck the mask back onto his affected side.

“Come,” his husky voice said as he offered his hand. “We must return. Those two fools who run my theater will be missing you.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Junjin read the headline of a paper which echoed the same thing as all the others, “‘Mystery after gala night,’ It says, ‘Mystery of soprano’s flight!’” He scoffed and handed the paper to one of the theatre assistants. “‘Mystified,’ baffled 경찰 say. ;We are mystified. We suspect foul play!’”

The man folded up his sleeves and sighed before he continued walking, “Bad news on soprano scene. First our Jessi, now Y/N. Still at least the seats get sold since gossip’s worth its weight in gold.” He smiled in spite of everything. “What a way to run a business, spare me these unending trials. Half your cast disappears, but the crowd still cheers. Opera! To hell with Gluck and Handel It’s a scandal that’ll pack ‘em in the aisles!”

However, Andy had a different view of things, nearly screeching as he saw his business partner, “Damnable! Will they all walk out? This is damnable!”

“Andy, please don’t shout. It’s publicity, and the take is vast. Free publicity–”

“But we have no cast!” The shorter man hissed.

Junjin motioned to the door outside, “But Andy, have you seen the queue?” and then he noticed familiar handwriting on pristine white paper. “Oh, it seems you’ve got one, too.”

Andy rolled his eyes and read the bothersome letter:

“Dear Andy, what a charming gala! Y/N enjoyed a great success. We were hardly bereft when that Jessi left. Otherwise, the chorus was entrancing, but the dancing was a lamentable mess.”

The taller man took his turn to read his own note:

“Dear Junjin, just a brief reminder that my salary has not been paid. Send it care of the Ghost by return of post. P.T.O. No one likes a debtor, so it’s better if my orders are obeyed!”

Both of the men exclaimed, “Who would have the gall to send this? Someone with a puerile brain!”

Looking at both letters, Junjin noticed, “These are both signed ‘O.G.’”

“Who the hell is he?”

“Opera Ghost!” They immediately realized.

Andy leaned against the bannister, “It’s nothing short of shocking.” the two men went back and forth with their comments.

“He’s mocking our position–”

“In addition, he wants money–”

“What a funny apparition–”

“To expect a large retainer–”

“Nothing plainer–”

“He is clearly quite insane!” Andy scoffed.

Suddenly, a rather angry and irritated voice called, “Where is she?”

The men looked behind themselves to see it was their patron Bang Chan.

Andy asked, “You mean Jessi?”

The blonde nearly laughed, “I mean Miss Y/N, where is she?”

Junjin shrugged, “Well, how should we know?”

“I want an answer.” Chan said firmly. “I take it that you sent me this note.”

The taller man was puzzled, “What’s all this nonsense?”

“Of course not!” Andy said with his friend replying soon after, “Don’t look at us.”

The young man thought out loud, “She’s not with you, then?”

Both of the older men spoke at the same time having “Of course not!” overlap with “We’re in the dark.”

“Sunbaenim, don’t argue. Isn’t this the letter you wrote?” Chan showed his own note from his jacket pocket.

Junjin brushed his hair back, “And what is is that we’re meant to have wrote?..er, written.” he said correcting his grammatical mistake.

Their blonde patron handed the shorter of the two older men the note to read.

“Do not fear for Miss Y/N as The Angel of Music has her under his wing. Make no attempt to see her again.”

The three men looked at each other, mystified.

Chan then broke the stares, “If you didn’t write it, who did?”

Jessi and her entourage burst into the room with the singer yelling, “Where is he?”

“Ah, welcome back,” Andy said sarcastically.

“Your precious patron. Where is he?” She said.

He made himself known with a bow towards the woman, “What is it now?”

The overly made up woman squawked, “I have you latter, a letter which I rather resent.” 

“And did you send it?” Junjin asked.

Chan shook his head, “Of course not!”

Andy added, “As if he would…”

“You didn’t send it?” Jessi questioned with disbelief.

“Of course not!” The patron repeated.

“What’s going on?” the taller former scrap metal businessman asked.

Jessi held out the note, “You dare to tell me that this is not the letter you sent?”

“And what is it that I’m meant to have sent?” Bang Chan reached out a gloved hand and read this note.

“Your days at the {Opéra Populaire} are numbered. Y/F/N will be singing on your behalf tonight. Be prepared for a great misfortune should you attempt to take her place.”

Both of the new managers took their star soprano by the arm and spoke in tandem, “Far too many notes for my taste, and most of them about Y/N. All we’ve heard since we came is Miss Y/L/N’s name.”

Madame CL’s voice suddenly came out of nowhere, “Miss Y/N has returned.” she said from behind the gaggle of employees with her daughter Soyeon right beside her.

Chan’s heart nearly lept out of his chest, “I hope no worse for wear–”

“As far as we’re concerned,” Andy added getting a cold glare in return.

Before anything more could happen, Junjin asked, “Where precisely is she now?”

CL responded directly, “I thought it best that she was alone.”

“She needed rest,” Soyeon piped up.

The angelically handsome patron stepped forward, “May I see her?”

A shake of the head as the older woman answered, “No Chan-nim, she will see no one.”

Jessi and her love asked, “Will she sing? Will she sing?”

With a partial smirk, CL said, “Here, I have a note.”

Everyone surged forward demanding that she let them see the note, but Junjin was the only one who added ‘Please’ and so she gave it to him.

“Gentlemen, I have now sent you several notes of the most amiable nature, detailing how my theater is to be run. You have not followed my instructions. .I shall give you one last chance. Y/N has returned to you, and I am anxious her career should progress. In the new production of Il Muto, you will therefore cast Jessi as the pageboy and put Miss Y/N in the role of Countess. The role which Miss Y/N plays calls for charm and appeal. The role of the pageboy is silent which makes my casting–in a word–ideal I shall watch the performance from my normal seat in box 5, which will be kept empty for me. Should these commands be ignored, a disaster beyond your imagination will occur. I remain, gentlemen, your obedient servant

~ O.G.”

Jessi scoffed and rolled her eyes while she exclaimed, “Y/N! It’s all a ploy to help Y/N! I know who sent this, The Vicomte—her lover!”

Chan feigned surprise, “Indeed?” before looking over at Soyeon. “Can you believe this?”

As Jessi began dramatically lamenting in English, Andy tried to soothe her by saying, “여왕님! This changes nothing. You are our star! 여왕님, we don’t take orders .”

Junjin wanted less drama, so he tried to comfort the diva as well, “This is a joke. 여왕님! The man is mad!”

She wasn’t taking any of it, though, “Traitors! Liars! Bitches! Hos! I can’t believe I ever–”

“Miss Y/N will be playing the pageboy—the silent role.” The black haired manager said.

Andy caught on quickly, “Jessi will be playing the lead.”

Although it’s what she wanted, the diva wasn’t going to bend that easily, “It’s useless trying to appease me! You’re only saying this to please me!”

Madame CL did her best to warn the two men, “Who scorn his word beware to those. The angel sees, the angel knows.”

Jessi packed up all her things with the help of her crew, “You have reviled me! You have rebuked me! You have replaced me!”

Chan literally did not have time for this, so he went to find wherever his love had gone, “Why did Y/N fly from my arms?”

The managers were still grovelling, “여왕님, pardon us. Please 여왕님, we beseech you.”

As the main doors to the theatre opened, there were dozens if not hundreds of men with roses. Before any of them could ask to give their roses to Y/N, the doors were closed and the managers used this to their advantage.

Andy held out his hand to the long haired woman, “Your public needs you~”

Junjin followed suit, doing the same, but on the other side, “We need you, too~”

Still pouting, Jessi replied, “Wouldn’t you rather have your precious little ingénue?”

“여왕님, no!” The managers said in unison. “The world wants you.”

After getting Jessi’s dressing room back in order and much practice and constant praises being sung nonstop, the opera was coming soon. Tomorrow in fact. Makeup and rehearsals seemed to pass by in the blink of an eye, all the while Madame CL trying to warn them that this was a bad idea. This would not turn out well, ignoring and blatantly going against the Phantom’s wishes. However, they would not listen.

Andy shrugged, “We get our Opera.”

“She gets her limelight.” Junjin explained away the concerns.

Meanwhile, Chan was worried and thinking very deeply about what all of this could mean, “Y/N spoke of an angel. Is this her angel of music…? Angel or madman? Orders, warnings. These lunatic demands! Surely, for her sake…I must see these demands are rejected!”

Madame CL helped clean up stray clothing while the cast was getting dressed, “Heaven help you those who doubt. This miscasting will invite damnation. Oh fools, to have flouted his warnings! Think, before these demands are rejected!”

Who’d believe a diva happy to relieve a chorus girl who’s gone and slept with the patron? Chan and the second string entwined in love’s duet! Although he may demur, he must have been with her!

Junjin scratched his head, “You’d never get away with all this in a play.” and wiped the sweat from his brow as he himself got dressed for opening night.

Andy offered him a good luck shot of soju, “But if it’s loudly sung and in a foreign tongue, it’s just the sort of story audiences adore.”

There was no denying that, “In fact a perfect opera!”

Chan was dressed in his own formal attire headed towards a certain box as he spoke of his plan to the most trusted Madame CL, “In Box Five a new game will begin…”

Soyeon and the young man spoke their thoughts to the older woman, “Y/N must be protected!”

CL grabbed his arm, “This is a game you cannot hope to win!” but then she sighed. “If his curse is on this opera…Then I fear the outcome should you dare to –”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
The play began as a bedazzled and richly dressed crowd gathered in their seats, creating a full house as is always best for a business based on acting and the arts. The intro was great and the actors were so very in character that no one could tell that the lead hated the woman who was playing her male love interest. A comedy. A good laugh or several in fact. It was just that entertaining.

No one knew that vengeance was right around the corner as black gloved hands switched out a certain diva’s throat lubricant with something less helpful.

Jessi as the Countess sang her line, “Serafimo—away with this pretence!” and ripped off a tear away skirt to reveal manly breeches underneath. “You cannot speak, but kiss me in my husband’s absence!”

And Jessi spread her fan to hide the false smooch before stepping to the front to sing one of her songs, “Poor fool, he makes me laugh! Hahahahahaha…”

Her vocals very birdlike in tone but more controlled and taught enchanted the audience even more.

“Time I tried to get a better better half!” she gave a large smile.

Countess Jessi sang along with the three person ensemble, “Poor fool, he doesn’t know! Hohohohohoho…If he knew the truth, he’d never, ever go!”

Suddenly, a menacing voice came from above, asking, “Did I not instruct that Box Five was to be kept empty?”

All music stopped as eyes turned upward and yet unable to see the black cloaked figure which spoke.

Soyeon gasped, “It’s him. It’s the Phantom of the Opera.”

You couldn’t hear her and yet shared the sentiment, “It’s him! I know it, it’s him!”

Jessi snapped at you out of character, “Your part is silent, little toad!” and then gave a laugh and smile to the audience, fanning herself gracefully.

A dark chuckle reverberated off the walls, “A toad, Madame? Perhaps it is you who are the toad…”

She took this chance to get her voice spray, nagging her assistant for always getting it on her chin and then cleared her throat. Life performances rarely ever had a second take, but it seemed like this was a special occasion.

Countess Jessi repeated, “Serafimo, away with this pretence! You cannot speak, but kiss me in my—!” she wasn’t able to go as high as usual and instead began to croak like a frog in the middle of her line.

The crowd chuckled, and she tried to hide her embarrassment as she continued, “Poor fool, he makes me laugh. Hahahahaha–croak!”

More giggles which grew into full on laughter.

Jessi was so embarrassed that she grabbed her skirt and ran off the stage. Even the curtains closed to signify a much needed break. Junjin and Andy quickly made it on stage and spoke to the very amused crowd.

“Ladies and gentlemen, the performance will continue in ten minutes’ time… where the role of the Countess will be sung by, er–” Junjin quickly looked behind the curtain to find you and bring you to the forefront. “By Miss Y/F/N.”

The crowd applauded and you were sent off to go change into the backup dress. There was a sense of dread in your chest, however. This is not what you wanted. Not at all. If he wanted you to sing for him…this was not the way to get you to do so. At least, not very willingly.

Andy smiled, “In the meantime, ladies and gentlemen, we shall be giving you, giving…you the ballet! Yes, the ballet from Act Three of tonight’s opera” He made eye contact with Himcham, “Maestro—the ballet, now!”

There was a lot of mess and mishap as the cast quickly moved up and around a bunch of things which seemed to add to the comedy of the show, but it was a mockery. Embarrassing, but it was just one night. Right? Just a small bump in the road. Music played and the dancers did their things, hauling live animals in the scene to make it more realistic and interactive.

However, above it all in the rafters, a chase was going on. An unlucky rigger had been looking for the Phantom ever since he left in the middle of Jessi’s croaking incident. However, now that he had found the ghost, he was looking to escape, to tell anyone that he was real. Yet, one of the ropes used to keep sandbags and set pieces above the stage was being unused, still in the perfect shape to hang someone.

Which it did. Him.

His body went limp and was then tossed over the side to make sure the job was done. Pandemonium! Screaming! Gasps! A few people puking in the audience and backstage. What else was there to do? People began to get up and leave. The poor chorus girls, too. It was as if time froze as a few of the ensemble members got close enough to see if it was him.

Quickly, Chan went to go find his love. You had just gotten into the wings with your makeshift dress under the cloak needed for the next scene when you saw the body fall. There was one of Taehyung’s roses waiting for you in the dressing room, no doubt in your mind that it was him that caused all of this.

“Chan! Chan!” You called as you saw him.

“Y/N, Christine, come with me!” he said as your hands met.

You shook your head, “No, to the roof. We’ll be safe there.”

Junjin announced as best he could above the main crowd and over the screams, “Ladies and gentlemen. Please, remain in your seats. Do not panic; it was an accident … simply an accident! These…these things do happen with uncareful crew.” he said, trying to grasp at anything to calm the viewers.

“Why have you brought me here?” asked Chan once you two made it to the roof.

You were close to tears as fear had stricken your heart, “We can’t go back there!”

He held your hand, “We must return!”

“He’ll kill you! His eyes will find us there!” You gripped his hand tightly before walking further onto the roof.

“Y/N, don’t say that…”

“Those eyes that burn!”

Chan tried to catch your hands again, “Don’t even think it.”

Still, you could not listen. You had seen what he was capable of, murder. You knew it was no accident. How could it be? He was there. Taehyung was there and did not like being seen, so if he had been…you didn’t want the same to happen to the man you loved

“And if he has to kill a thousand men–”

“Forget this waking nightmare.” your childhood crush said.:

“The Phantom of the Opera will kill and kill again!” You felt close to hysterics, but what else were you to do?

“This Phantom is a fable. Believe me, there is no Phantom of the Opera.”

You knew, though. The way you looked into Chan’s eyes made him start to believe, too. Yet, he could not.

“My God, who is this man who hunts to kill? I can’t escape from him. I never will!” Your voice spoke to the wind and to the man who had returned to you.

My God, who is this man–this mask of death–whose is this voice you hear, with every breath? He thought to himself, not wanting to add more questions into your already frazzled head.

You turned to him once more, “And in this labyrinth, where night is blind the Phantom of the Opera is here. Inside my mind.”

Chan had begun to speak at the same time as you, “And in this labyrinth where night is blind, The Phantom of the Opera is there inside your mind.”

Though it was different. He believed it to be part of your imagination where as you knew he was real and he was everywhere you were. Inside and out. This unforgettable man who called himself V…Taehyung.

Finally, Chan made you look at him and let you breathe a moment before saying, “There is no Phantom of the Opera.” and put his hand on your cheek.

You closed your eyes, wishing it were true, “Chan, I’ve been there to his world of unending night. To a world where the daylight dissolves into darkness…Darkness.” Your feet made tracks in the snowy rooftop as you stepped back, “Chan, I’ve seen him! Can I ever forget that sight? Can I ever escape from that face? So distorted, deformed, it was hardly a face…”

Eyes in the snow, the memory came to you all so vividly, “In that darkness. Darkness,” you turned around and faced the city. “But his voice filled my spirit with a strange, sweet sound.” The red rose tied with a black ribbon was firmly in your grasp as you couldn’t help but smile at the way he made you feel. “In that night, there was music in my mind, and through music, my soul began to soar! And I heard as I’d never heard before…”

The blonde man in his black suit stood where he was, “What you heard was a dream and nothing more.”

“Yet in his eyes, all the sadness of the world. Those pleading eyes. That both threaten and adore~”

Bang Chan sighed and looked at the ground before looking at your cloak covered back, “Y/N~ Dear Y/N~”

On the wind you heard Taehyung call, “Y/N~~” and looked around to see if he were really there or a part of your imagination.

Chris held you from behind, enveloping your body in his arms as snow fell on the pair of you. If only it were a dream and nothing more. He led you to a spot on the roof in which one of the large pegasus statues would guard against most of the falling snow, making you forget about the rose in your hand, letting it fall into the cold.

He made you feel safe unlike you had felt ever since being enchanted by Tae’s music in his lair beneath the theatre. Still, Chan was there, making himself known and deciding to confess his feelings completely.

“No more talk of darkness. Forget these wide-eyed fears. I’m here, nothing can harm you. My words will warm and calm you.” He said, turning your body to face him. “Let me be your freedom, let daylight dry your tears. I’m here, with you, beside you. To guard you and to guide you.”

Was he being true to his words or just saying so? Right now, you needed something real. Something light to replace the smog in your mind.

You looked at his shoulder, unable to bring yourself to gaze at his face, “Say you love me every waking moment. Turn my head with talk of summertime. Say you need me with you now and always. Promise me that all you say is true. That’s all I ask of you…”

He nodded, “Let me be your shelter. Let me be your light. You’re safe, no one will find you. Your fears are far behind you.”

“All I want is freedom, a world with no more night.” You looked into rich brown eyes and smiled. “And you, always beside me, to hold me and to hide me.”

Chan smiled and led you by the hand back into the main area since it seemed like the snowfall had lightened up a bit, “Then say you’ll share with me one love, one lifetime. Let me lead you from your solitude. Say you need me with you here, beside you. Anywhere you go, let me go too. Y/N, that’s all I ask of you~”

You felt nothing but the truth within his words, his honesty and passion in every breath, “Say you’ll share with me one love, one lifetime. Say the word and I will follow you. Share each day with me, each night, each morning.”

Then you looked up at him shyly as he held you around the waist, “Say you love me–”

To which he gave the swift reply of, “You know I do.”

“Love me—that’s all I ask of you~” Both of you spoke your hearts’ deepest desire.

It felt as though you were one person and the way he kissed you, it made you melt into him and him into you. The heat of it enough to melt the snow around your loving embrace. Chan then picked you up and spun you around, making you giggle in pure joy. He held you so tightly and yet so gentle as if you were a treasure. And you were.

His treasure.

Again, you spoke in unison, “Anywhere you go, let me go too! Love me—that’s all I ask of you~”

You shared in another loving kiss but had to pull back this time, “I must go. They’ll wonder where I am.” Then you smiled brightly, the light even reaching into your eyes to glitter. “Come with me, Chan.”

He stayed still a moment, “Y/N, I love~ you!”

It felt as though your heart skipped a beat. It was just the two of you in the most pristine of settings and confessing your love for one another. You giggled and pulled him along.

“Order your fine horses! Be with them at the door!” You said, opening the door.

“And soon, you’ll be beside me!” Chan beamed as well.

“You’ll guard me and you’ll guide me~” The words came out of your mouth, reciting the promise he gave to you.

The pair of you ran off.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Not knowing that Taehyung had been there the entire time, and that she had broken his heart. Why did Y/N not know that he had been there? Could she not sense him with the other man there? With a tight throat, V picked up the fallen rose and mourned the loss of his heart. His cold tears trickled from underneath his mask. The Phantom crushed the rose beneath his fingers, letting the red petals fall and create red blooms on the white surface.

“I gave you my music…Made your song take wing. And now, how you’ve repaid me: Denied me and betrayed me…He was bound to love you when he heard you sing.” He sniffled and spoke with a choked voice. “Y/N, oh Y/N…”

In the background, he could hear your joyous love song with someone who was not him.

“Say you’ll share with me one love, one lifetime. Say the word and I will follow you. Share each day with me, each night, each morning~…”

Taehyung threw down the remainder of the rose and tossed back his cape before mounting one of the roof chariots to yell at the heavens, “You will curse the day you did not do all that the Phantom asked of you!”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Fireworks went off as people of all shapes and sizes arrived in costumes. Animals, humans, alternative, nothing was off limits for the masquerade.

Junjin noticed his friend even with a mask on his face, “Monsieur Andy!”

And his friend noticed Junjin even with visible horns on his head, “Monsieur Junjin!”

Andy was dressed as a rooster, and his business partner and friend as a ram. Both preferred the hand held masks instead of ones that stayed firmly on one’s face. The men laughed and hugged before returning to the women they had come with in matching costumes, hanging on their arms. Chorus girls to be more specific, who the managers had won over in one way or another.

“Dear Andy, what a splendid party!”

“The prelude to a bright new year!”

“Quite a night, I’m impressed.”

“Well, one does one’s best!” Andy exclaimed, smiling brightly.

The men grabbed drinks for both them and their dates and held up their glasses, “Here’s to us!”

“The toast of all the city–”

The taller man added, “What a pity that the Phantom can’t be here!”

Junjin, Andy, and their dates posed for one of the party photographers, smiling and experiencing true joy for the first time since they started working at the opera house. True, the Phantom had not been seen for months. No mishaps. No other murders to be written off as accidents in the newspapers.

Hundreds if not thousands of gown and suit covered bodies whose faces were obstructed with a mask either attached to the head by adhesive or ribbon with the alternative of simply being held in one’s hand with a stick danced in beaded and shining secrecy.

Everyone cheered, “Masquerade! Paper faces on parade Masquerade! Hide your face so the world will never find you! Masquerade! Every face a different shade Masquerade! Look around—there’s another mask behind you!”

And not to mention the colors which were brought into the room. Flash of mauve. Splash of puce. Fool and king. Ghoul and goose. Green and black. Queen and priest. Trace of rouge. Face of beast. Faces…Take your turn. Take a ride. On the merry-go-round which had been brought in and set up just for the occasion!

Eye of gold (in an inhuman race) Thigh of blue. True is false. Who is who? Curl of lip. Swirl of gown. Ace of hearts. Face of clown. Faces…

Drink it in, drink it up ‘till you’ve drowned in the light, in the sound.

But who can name the face?

“Masquerade!” Loud voices hollered as the less financially stable said from their own party in the backstage area of the theatre.

Younger ones not internally scorned by the signs of flaunting wealth gazed through cracks while the older ones drank and danced, looking on in awe.

“Grinning yellows, spinning reds. Masquerade! Take your fill—let the spectacle astound you!” They gasped and acted out the affluent manners, “Masquerade! Burning glances, turning heads. Masquerade! Stop and stare at the sea of smiles around you!”

While those in the masks kept some thoughts to themselves, Masquerade! Seething shadows, breathing lies. Masquerade! You can fool any friend who ever knew you! Masquerade! Leering satyrs, peering eyes…Masquerade! Run and hide—but a face will still pursue you!

However, that did not stop the opera folk from having a good time.

“What a night!” Jessi exclaimed, beaded mask held up to her face with her bosoms nearly touching her chin.

“What a crowd!” Her love Psy added.

The managers looked at each other with the shorter one saying, “Makes you glad!”

His friend couldn’t help but agree, “Makes you proud! All the crème de la crème!”

Jessi added with a smile behind her mask, “Watching us and watching them!”

Soyeon bowed to a potential suitor, “And all our fears are in the past!” and was pulled into a dance with them.

There was the shared relaxation even before having drank any alcohol that there had been three months of relief, of delight, of Elysian peace! And they could breathe at last since they believed there would be no more notes, no more ghost! To add more liveliness to the party and to quell her own doubts, CL grabbed a pipe of bubbly.

“Here’s to health!” She said, raising up her glass.

“Here’s a toast: To a prosperous year!” Andy grinned at her.

Junjin and their dates did the same, “To our friends who are here!”

Psy and Jessi said in sync, “And may our splendour never fade!”

Three months!

“What a joy!” Soyeon said in her white and blue gown.

“What a change!” Her mother said, keeping a close eye on the blonde headed young woman.

“What a blessed release!” The managers cheered.

Madame CL smiled at them and went to find her own partner to dance with, “And what a masquerade!”

You entered in a pastel pink gown which made it appear as though you were simply floating into the room with Chan on your arm. Both of you had smiles on your faces. The two of you had grown ever closer to one another during these three months without Taehyung brooding over you and the theatre.

Your hand covered in white opera gloves played with the high carat ring which rested on a silver chain around your throat and whispered to your militantly clad fiancé. The ring was one which he gave to you when he proposed.

“Think of it! A secret engagement! Look—your future bride! Just think of it.” You spun around in joy.

Chan smiled but voiced his confusion, “But why is it secret? What have we to hide? You promised me…” he leaned in for a kiss.

You pulled back before lips could graze, “No, Raoul, please don’t, they’ll see…”

“Well then let them see. It’s an engagement, not a crime! Y/N, what are you afraid of?”

“Let’s not argue,” You said.

“Let’s not argue.” He repeated with a nod and held your hand.

“Please pretend. You will understand in time ~”

I can only hope I’ll understand in time, the Aussie thought to himself.

Part of you worried that Taehyung was still there. Even though you yourself hadn’t even seen or heard any trace of him since you and Chan confessed to each other on the snowy rooftop. Even though you wanted him gone, and you were appreciative of his absence, he was still there in a way. Inside your mind while the grinning blonde man in front of you had your heart. Within his smile, he held no worries. He was safe and in love with you. Anyone could see that.

Why did you worry? With Chan, everything would be alright.

A few performers put on a show using golden fans and danced upon the stairs, “Masquerade! Paper faces on parade…Masquerade! Hide your face so the world will never find you! Masquerade! Every face a different shade. Masquerade! Look around—there’s another mask behind you! Masquerade! Burning glances, turning heads. Masquerade! Stop and stare at the sea of smiles around you!”

Some soloists even had their time to shine. You giggled and looked up at your fiancé to see if he was having just as much fun as you were, and he was. He was!

“Masquerade! Grinning yellows, spinning reds. Masquerade! Take your fill—let the spectacle astound you!”

Suddenly, the candles went out and gasps filled the room as attention was brought to the top of the staircase. He was there. Taehyung. V. The Phantom of the opera. Not a sound was heard other than his boots clicking against the marble floors.

He looked around, draped in red with a skull mask covering his own face, “Why so silent, good Messieurs? Did you think that I had left you for good? Have you missed me, good Messieurs? I have written you an opera! Here I bring the finished score—” He took it out of his cape. “‘Don Juan Triumphant’!”

You stayed fixated on him as he threw down the manuscript on the bannister and took our what was without a doubt, a real sword before gazing around at all the startled faces looking on in awe.

“Fondest greetings to you all! A few instructions just before rehearsal starts.” He approached the couple of the theatre first.

Chan touched your back affectionately to denote his leave before going off to get word to the cops.

“Jessi must be taught to act, not her normal trick of strutting ‘round the stage~”

Taehyung gave a fake pout and stuck his sword into the feathery accents atop her head, ruffling them. Psy began to charge forward to protect his love before the sword was pointed at his stomach, making him stop short.

“Our Don Juan must lose some weight…” He tilted his head slowly to the side. “It’s not healthy in a man of Jae-sang’s age. And my managers must learn…” He said as he walked towards them. “That their place is in an office, not the arts.”

The Phantom booped them each on the nose before he sheathed his silver weapon and simply stared at you with fiery eyes.

“As for our star, Miss Y/N, no doubt she’ll do her best. It’s true, her voice is good. She knows. Though, should she wish to excel, she has much still to learn. If pride will let her return to me, her teacher…Her teacher…” he motioned to himself to make sure everyone knew who gave you your voice.

His eyes burned your skin as it searched it for an answer. You approached him…seeing the adoration behind it all. Wanting to be wanted so strongly. As you were mere inches away from each other, his eyes flicked down to your sternum to see your engagement ring around your neck.

Red gloved fingers grabbed it and ripped it from your throat as he said, Your chains are still mine. You belong to me!”

In a flash of fire and a flourish of his cape, Taehyung went down a trap door beneath the grand staircase. HOW MANY SECRET DOORS WERE IN THIS PLACE?!?!

Chan jumped down a moment later to find him. However, the blonde man found himself in a maze of spinning mirror with his sword already brandished to fight the nightmare haunting the one he loved. He swung wherever he saw the masked face, but it turned out not to be him each time.

All he could do was stare and try to track down this demon, not noticing the noose that fell from the ceiling. A hand on his shoulder. Madame CL. She had come to rescue him before certain death.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The two climbed stairs back into familiar territory.

“Madame CL–” Chan beckoned.

“Please,” The older woman said. “I know no more than anyone else.”

He called out her bull, “That’s not true.”

“Chan-ssi, don’t ask. There have been too many accidents already.” She began to unlock her bedroom door.

“Accidents?” He scoffed. “Please, Madame CL…for all our sakes.” The young man grabbed her by the arm.

She sighed and waited for him to release her, “Very well…”

CL put her hair into a ponytail as he turned on a lamp. She stared into a portrait of herself in younger days. Right past her 16th birthday.

Years go, there was a traveling fair in the city. CL had been studying to be a ballerina, one of many living in the dormitories of the opera house.

“Come, come, come inside.” A bearded man called. “Come and see the Devil’s Child.” he called to the young girls.

Devil’s Child was written on one tent in red lettering while the tent itself was pitch black. Several people crowded into it to see a young boy, probably not even ten years old inside a cage with a flour sack over his head with two eye holes cut in the. He played with a monkey doll which had cymbals on its hands, making it clap.

The man knocked it out of his hands before beating him and ripped off the mask, making others in the tent laugh and point fingers in mockery. Not CL, though. She had seen the sadness in his eyes just a moment before the man approached. They threw their coins inside before the so called ‘show’ was over and people began to leave the tent.

She was the last one to leave, feeling pain in her heart for the boy. As the bearded man began to collect the coins, he used a stray section of rope to asphyxiate the man to his death. CL had lingered too long, or just long enough. As another man came in to make sure his fellow worker was ready for the next group, he yelled out.

“MURDER! MURDERER!”

CL took the boy’s hand and took him to the catacombs using a secret entrance once they were out of sight of the cops and fair folk.

“I hid him from the world and its cruelties. He has known nothing else of life since then, except for this opera house. It was his playground.” CL said, choking up. “And now his artistic domain. He’s a genius! He’s an architect and designer. He’s a composer and a magician, a genius, good sir.”

She tried to make her case to Chan who in return gave her a compassionate yet defying gaze.

He responded, “But Clearly, Madame CL, genius has turned to madness.”

The woman sighed, knowing it to be the truth but not wanting it to be all at the same time.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

In the week following, Chan did not leave your side except to sleep outside the door. As if Taehyung didn’t have countless ways to get to you. However, there was something you needed to do alone and waited until he was fast asleep to sneak out. You wanted to go see your father’s grave, paying a coachman handsomely to take you there.

Meanwhile, Chan woke with a start and became frightened when he did not find you in your bed enjoying a restful slumber as he had left you to do. You reminded the coachman where you wanted to go. The cemetery. Off you went, not knowing that your love had hopped onto a horse once he found out where you were headed.

With your father’s favorite roses, you recited the poem he had taught you long ago, “Little Lotte thought of everything and nothing. Her father promised her that he would send the Angel of Music. Her father promised her…her father promised her.”

You spoke out loud to your father as to make the graveyard seem less scary, “You were once my one companion. You were all that mattered. You were once a friend and father. Then my world was shattered.” You took a deep breath of freezing cold air.

“Wishing you were somehow here again. Wishing you were somehow near. Sometimes it seemed, if I just dreamed, somehow you would be here. Wishing I could hear your voice again, knowing that I never would. Dreaming of you won’t help me to do all that you dreamed I could.”

You passed by different formations of tombstones and memorials and continued to sing into the vacant air, “Passing bells and sculpted angels, cold and monumental, seem for you the wrong companions. You were warm and gentle. Too many years, fighting back tears. Why can’t the past just die?”

Among other questions that had nothing to do with him, but you wanted your father more than anything at this moment as you walked towards his resting place slowly in the snow.

“Wishing you were somehow here again, knowing we must say goodbye. Try to forgive, teach me to live. Give me the strength to try. No more memories, no more silent tears. No more gazing across the wasted years.” You sat on your dress, too numb inside and out to feel the cold ground. “Help me say goodbye…help me say…goodbye…”

It was as if a light had gone off inside your father’s mausoleum and a voice came from inside?

“Wandering child, so lost, so helpless, yearning for my guidance~”

You were scared to believe, but were too hopeful not to try, “Angel or father? Friend or phantom? Who is it there, staring?”

In his ever enchanting voice, the voice sang out in a curious tone, “Have you forgotten your Angel?”

Taehyung.

“Angel, oh, speak. What endless longings echo in this whisper…”

You stood, having set the roses at the bottom of the stairs, and simply watched the unmoving scene before you. Why was it so easy for him to control your mind?

“Too long you’ve wandered in winter rar from my fathering gaze~”

“Wildly, my mind beats against you,” You replied.

He seemed to have almost a giddy joy in his voice, “You resist, yet your soul obeys.”

“Yet the soul obeys~” The words flew from your mouth in time with his as if you had known them all along.

Again, the two of you sang with each other, changing pronouns respectively. Even in a hypnotic trance of affection, grammar was important.

“Angel of Music! I denied you, turning from true beauty. Angel of Music, my protector…”

“Do not shun me. Come to your strange Angel.” He sang before you fell silent and he once again whispered into your mind. “I am your Angel of Music. Come to me: Angel of Music.”

As he beckoned you with his deep melodic voice, you became more and more transfixed, forgetting everything except him. Craving his dark embrace. Not sure if the voice of Chan calling for you was real or false audio. Again, the call of you name rang out in a warm timbre.

You looked back to see the blonde haired man hop off of his white horse and draw his sword.

“Y/N! Y/N, listen to me. Whatever you may believe, this man—this thing—is not your father!”

A sword fight broke out with Taehyung getting the jump on Chan. Though your love fell to the ground, the Phantom missed his body by getting his rapier momentarily stuck in the bark of a fallen tree. This gave your heart time to get himself back onto his feet. Although you wanted it to stop, you had to stay back. You’d be harmed or worse if you were to get any closer.

The two men circled around a rather large above ground tomb until Tae ducked down and Chan lost him for a moment. However, with fast reflexes, he defended himself against the onslaught of quick sword movements. However, red blood stained white sleeves before the Phantom was knocked to the ground, letting go of his weapon. The blonde man went to strike the final blow until you screamed.

“CHAN, NO!” You were breathing heavily. “Not like this.”

Because his heart could not betray you, he put away his sword even as Taehyung mockingly begged him to come back. He watched as you two mounted the white steed and rode off.

His eyes seared the back of your head, “Now let it be war upon you both!”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The morning of opening night, Chan tells the others the truth of what had happened and how they could potentially stop it from happening ever again.

“We have all been blind—And yet the answer is staring us in the face. This could be the chance to ensnare our clever friend.”

Andy nodded, “We’re listening.”

“Go on,” Junjin prodded.

Chan continued, “We shall play his game, perform his work, but remember we hold the ace. For, if Miss Y/N sings, he is certain to attend.”

“We make certain the doors are barred!” the shorter manager said.

“We make certain the police are there!” the taller one added.

“We make certain they’re armed.” Chan said, wanting to be the very last time the devil was seen alive.

All agreed and were sure that when the curtain fell, his reign would end!

And then your lover went to find you, knowing where you would be. He found you praying–no–worrying in front of the candle you lit for your father as cops surrounded opening night. You looked at the source of intruding footsteps that you knew so well, eyes red and swollen from crying.

“Chris…Chan I’m frightened. Don’t make me do this. Chan, it scares me,” You admitted as you stood up from your spot.

He held you in his arms as you practically begged, “Don’t put me through this ordeal by fire. He’ll take me, I know. We’ll be parted forever, and he won’t let me go!” You felt your stomach churn something awful at the thought of never being able to see your love again.

Your Bang Chan.

“What I once used to dream…I now dread. If he finds me, it won’t ever end.” You stepped closer to the stained glass window. “And he’ll always be there, singing songs in my head. He’ll always be there, singing songs in my head…” you sat on the ledge and leaned against the wall.

“You said yourself—he was nothing but a man.” Chan reminded you. “Yet while he lives, he will haunt us '’til we’re dead.”

He held your hand and touched your cheek softly, but you felt nothing but fear.

Your eyes looked into his brown orbs, “Twisted every way, what answer can I give? Am I to risk my life to win the chance to live? Can I betray the man who once inspired my voice? Do I become his prey? Do I have any choice? He kills without a thought. He murders all that’s good. I know I can’t refuse, and yet, I wish I could.” You gave a shuddering sigh. “Oh God, if I agree, what horrors wait for me, in this, the Phantom’s opera?”

Chan shook his head and held your hand tighter, “Y/N. Y/N, don’t think that I don’t care, but every hope, and every prayer rests on you now.” he spoke in his straightforward way full of affection.”

He hugged you tighter than ever, making sure you knew he’d be there no matter what happened.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It began. Chan was in Box 5 because it was his. He could not give anything more to this Phantom man. Not a seat and not Y/N. He had a policeman standing in the doorway for extra security, however.

The chorus sung, “Here the sire may serve the dam. Here the master takes his meat! Here the sacrificial lamb Utters one despairing bleat!” with Jessi singing the same lines louder than them all. “Poor young maiden! For the thrill on your tongue of stolen sweets. You will have to pay the bill Tangled in the winding sheets! Serve the meal and serve the maid! Serve the master so that, when tables, plans and maids are laid. Don Juan triumphs once again!”

Soyeon who was playing a prostitute of sorts danced around Jae-sang before having a coin purse tossed at her before she caught it and left.

Psy said his lines as Don Juan, “‘Passarino, faithful friend, once again, recite the plan.’”

The comedic relief known as E’Dawn in the role of Passarino replied, “‘Your young guest believes i’m you. I, the master; you, the man.’” and laughed.

“‘When you met, you wore my cloak. With my scarf, you hid your face. She believes she dines with me in her master’s borrowed place! Furtively, we’ll scoff and quaff Stealing what, in truth, is mine. When it’s late and modesty, starts to mellow, with the wine~’”

E’Dawn nodded, “‘You come home! I use your voice, slam the door like crack of doom!’”

Both paraded around the stage as Psy sang, “‘I shall say, ‘Come, hide with me!

Where, oh, where? Of course—my room!’”

“‘Poor thing hasn’t got a chance!’”

Don Juan put on Passarino’s cloak and went into the curtained alcove where the bed awaited.

You took a deep breath before singing your part as Aminta, “No thoughts within her head but thoughts of joy! No dreams within her heart but dreams of love!”

Don Juan returned to stage, but, er…thinner than when he left. Voice much different as well.

“Master?” Paassarino E’Dawn asked, noticing the change.

“‘Passarino—go away! For the trap is set and waits for its prey~’”

Those were the lines, but said more sinerstirly than they ever were in rehearsals.

He sang louder and more confidently, “‘You have come here in pursuit of your deepest urge, in pursuit of that wish which till now has been silent…Silent. I have brought you so that our passions may fuse and merge. In your mind, you’ve already succumbed to me, dropped all defenses, completely succumbed to me. Now you are here with me, no second thoughts, you’ve decided…decided.’”

You looked back and knew right away what had happened.

But his voice. Taehyung’s voice threatened to pull you in once more as he sang the lines you had never heard him sing before. It did things to you that Psy’s vocals just did not do.

“‘Past the point of no return. No backward glances. Our games of make-believe are at an end~~”

News spread quickly as everyone knew that it was not Psy in disguise on stage playing this Don Juan. The voice, it was obvious so the wings became flooded and whispers stirred about who it could be. CL knew it had to be Taehyung, the Phantom.

“Past all thoughts of ‘if’ or ‘when’. No use resisting~! Abandon thought and let the dream descend~ What raging fire shall flood the soul? What rich desire unlocks its door? What sweet seduction lies before us?” His familiar flame cloaked in black and white walked around the false flame and towards you. “Past the point of no return. The final threshold~ What warm unspoken secrets will we learn beyond the point of no return?”

His voice enraptured you once more. Even though you had just shot Chan a nervoice look as you made your entrance, you now gave him one of warning. Hoping he got the message before Taehyung could hypnotize you once more.

“‘You have brought me to that moment when words run dry, to that moment when speech disappears into silence…silence.’” You sung, “I have come here hardly knowing the reason why. In my mind, I’ve already imagined our bodies entwining, defenseless and silent. Now I am here with you, no second thoughts. I’ve decided…decided.”

Your legs brought you to meet him center stage as you continued to sing what you had practiced.

“‘Past the point of no return, no going back now. Our passion-play has now, at last, begun. Past all thought of right or wrong. One final question: How long should we two wait, before we’re one? When will the blood begin to race? The sleeping bud burst into bloom? When will the flames, at last, consume us?”

Beautiful unison contrasted the harsh cacophony in the other parts of the play. He held you and touched you in ways you had never felt before. If you were in your right mind, you’d be embarrassed, ashamed. However, you were not, and this was theatre. Taehyung held you tightly from behind as you laid your head on his shoulder.

“‘Past the point of no return, the final threshold. The bridge is crossed, so stand and watch it burn. We’ve passed the point of no return~’”

V’s words came easy to him, “Say you’ll share with me, one love, one lifetime. Lead me, save me from my solitude.” as his hand caressed and gently grabbed at your throat. “Say you want me with you here, beside you~”

These were not in the script. These were his own words, a perverse and personal alteration to what you and Chan had told each other. Had he heard them? Of course he had. You looked at him in shock, no longer in character but not letting the crowd know. You put both hands on his masked face.

“Anywhere you go, let me go too. Y/N, that’s all I ask of—”

You removed the Phantom’s mask to show the world who he really was. Groans and screams and gasps of disgust. As the police began to charge the stage, he grabbed you around the waist and cut the rope for the main chandelier. Taehyung then pushed a lever which opened a trap door through which you both fell. The chandelier crashed into the pit as people fled every which way, starting a fire in the theater.

Jessi searched for her lover who was on the floor with a noose about his neck. She was so distraught at the thought of him being dead, sobbing and crying so loudly atop his body that she didn’t hear his faint but consistent heartbeat still going in his chest.

“Oh my God! Jae-sang, my love!” She cried.

In their own balcony seats, Junjin wailed, “Oh my god. We’re ruined Andy—ruined!”

Chan raced backstage to ask Madame CL, “Where did he take her?”

She grabbed his wrist, “Come with me monsieur, I will take you to him. But remember, keep your hand at the level of your eyes!”

“I’ll come with you!” Soyeon said in her blouse and pants.

CL refused, “No Soeyon, no. You must stay here! Come with me monsieur, do as I say.”

The two raced down into the depths of the theatre. Everyone was so used to following the teacher, that they tried to do so now. However, the blonde young lady stretched out her arms to stop them.

“No!”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Though you tried to free yourself, Taehyung’s grip was too strong as he took you down a different path.

“Down once more to the dungeons of my black despair! Down we plunge to the prison of my mind! Down that path into darkness, deep as hell!” He demanded. “Why, you ask, was I bound and chained in this cold and dismal place? Not for any mortal sin, but the wickedness of my abhorrent face!”

You could hear the mob from above, “Track down this murder, he must be found!” and again.

“Hounded out by everyone! Met with hatred everywhere! No kind words from anyone! No compassion anywhere! Y/N…Why?” His voice broke. “Why?”

He asked as if you knew, pinning you against a wall as a warning. You were pissed! Why was he doing this? Why was he treating you like a cheap toy when he claimed to have loved you? Not to mention, he had killed so many people with the crystalline light fixture. Your mind raced with the irony of the musical he had you put on. The disguise, him having you say what he always wanted to hear from you. Disgusting. Him. The way he made you feel!

He was looking at the engagement ring he stole from you, but you didn’t care.

You screamed at him, “Have you gorged yourself, at last, in your lust for blood? Am I now to be prey to your lust for flesh?”

He screamed back, “That fate which condemns me to wallow in blood. Has also denied me the joys of the flesh! This face—the infection which poisons our love” He tried to reach out for you.

But you turned your head away, disgusted more by his actions than anything. No longer wanting anything to do with him. So he wallowed in his despair and strengthened his resolve by getting the wedding veil from the mannequin version of you and placed it upon your head before forcing you to stare at him.

“This face, which earned a mother’s fear and loathing. A mask, my first unfeeling scrap of clothing.” Taehyung adored what he wanted you to be, his. “Pity comes too late—Turn around and face your fate: An eternity of this before your eyes!”

He placed the ring back into your hand as a gesture of peace. You wanted peace, but you didn’t want this. Not him. No longer him. You took the veil off and uncovered a nearby mirror since all of them were covered. Why did he even have them if they went unused?

You did not sugarcoat a thing for him, “This haunted face holds no horror for me now. It’s in your soul that the true distortion lies…”

Taehyung’s head suddenly turned towards the entrance, “Wait! I think, my dear, we have a guest!

Your eyes saw the soggy and exhausted form of your love, “Chan!” you exclaimed.

“This is indeed, an unparalleled delight!” your captor said. “I had rather hoped that you would come, and now my wish comes true—You have truly made my night!”

Chan grasped the bars of the closed gate, “Free her! Do what you like, only free her! Have you no pity?”

V rolled his eyes, “Your lover makes a passionate plea!”

You responded, “Please Chan, it’s useless!”

But he would not give up, “I love her! Does that mean nothing? I love her! Show some compassion…”

The Phantom snapped back, “The world showed no compassion to me!”

Your love sang your name in his familiar way, “Y/N, Y/N~ Let me see her…”

“Be my guest, sir…” he shrugged and opened the gate with a lever.

You wanted to run and go to him, but you were scared of what might happen to either of you if you moved forward at all. Especially when Taehyung was already in the water walking towards the one you loved.

“Monsieur, I bid you welcome! Did you think that I would harm her? Why would I make her pay, for the sins which are yours?” He tripped the gate to close.

The sound of the lock taking away the Aussie’s attention just long enough for the Phantom to toss a hidden rope around the unwelcomed guest, binding him to the cold iron of the gate.

True horror struck through your veins.

“Order your fine horses now! Raise up your hand to the level of your eyes! Nothing can save you now—except perhaps Y/N…” the Opera Ghost looked at you with that burning gaze. “Start a new life with me—Buy his freedom with your love! Refuse me, and you send your lover to his death! This is the choice—This is the point of no return!”

Moisture rolled down your cheeks as you replied, “The tears I might have shed for your dark fate grow cold, and turn to tears of hate!” you spat out the word.

Chan spoke to you past the Phantom’s form, “Y/N, forgive me, please forgive me. I did it all for you, and all for nothing!”

You steeled your heart and spoke your mind, “Farewell my fallen idol and false friend–”

“Too late for turning back!” the ghost said.

“We had such hopes and now those hopes are shattered.”

“Too late for prayers and useless pity!” The demon spoke while trying rope around Chan’s neck.

Your love who cried out, “Say you love me, and my life is over. Either way you choose, he has to win!”

“All hope of cries for help, no point in fighting! For either way you choose, you cannot win! So, do you end your days with me, or do you send him to his grave?”

“Why make her lie to you, to save me?”

The rope was pulled as a threat and an attempt to make the male victim become quiet.

“Angel of Music~” you tried to plead once more.

But he cut you off, “Past the point of no return. The final threshold. His life is now the prize which you must earn!”

“For pity’s sake, Christine, say no! Don’t throw your life away for my sake!” Chan told you, willing to lose his life for your freedom.

You couldn’t stop the tears that came from your eyes at seeing the one you loved in such pain and torment, “Who deserves this? Why do you curse mercy?” since he had no pity from you.

“I fought so hard to free you…” Chen sobbed, looking at your strained face.

“Angel of Music, you deceived me…” you said with everything now quiet. “I gave you my mind, blindly.”

The Phantom growled, “You try my patience—make your choice!”

You stood and looked at your options. It didn’t take too long for you to make your choice. If you chose Chan, he’d die and you’d be unhappy for the rest of your life, losing true love to this villian. However, if your lover went free, he’d be able to move on, to love someone different and have a life with them. Mayhaps even form a family with them.

Even though you were moving, you were making your choice as you did so. Mayhaps, mayhaps you could learn to love the Phantom once more.

“Pitiful creature of darkness. What kind of life have you known? God give me courage to show you, you are not alone.”

And so you kissed him, deciding to save Chan even if it meant losing yourself, betraying your heart for your mind and locking it up forever.

V knew. You would always love the other man more than him. You loved the light he gave you so much that you were willing to snuff out your own flame to save it. The Phantom began to cry, knowing the mob was close by, knowing he could never have your heart the way he wanted it. He moved away back to land.

You began to untie Chan, allowing him to breathe properly once more.

“Take her, forget me, forget all of this!” He cut you off as you began to speak. “Leave me alone. Forget all you’ve seen…Go now, don’t let them find you! Take the boat, swear to me, never to tell the secret you know, of the Angel in hell!”

He noticed the care you took with the other man, and it hurt him so much more.

“GO NOW! GO NOW, AND LEAVE ME!” he went to his only place of comfort, his monkey with cymbals.

His music box to which he sung along in a voice choked with tears, “Masquerade…Paper faces on parade…Masquerade…Hide your face, so the world will never find you…” he sniffled.

You let Chan get the boat ready as you had one last thing to do with the Phantom as he looked up at you with teary eyes, letting you see a glimmer of Taehyung.

Alas, it was the soft hearted man who spoke, “Y/N, I love you…”

Without a verbal response, but you took off the engagement ring he had given you and put it in his hand before leaving back to the one your heart could openly love.

“Say you’ll share with me one love, one lifetime~” you sang to him as he pushed the boat off and began to row.

“Say the word and I will follow you~” which he did, down here.

You smiled at him, “Share each day with me, each night, each morning…” and took one last glance at the Phantom’s lair.

He sang with a shaky husk, “You alone can make my song take flight—It’s over now, the music of the night!”

He was alone, truly alone now in his world of night. He smashed all the mirrors still left covered, having long forgotten the one which was an exit as well. V knew that he could no longer stay here. AFter finding the right one, he dropped the golden candle holder and left, only looking back to have the doorway hidden by its original curtain.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Soyeon, with cops and fellow employees of the theatre treaded the water and went through the already opened gate to come across the lair now abandoned yet full of conflicting warmth and coldness. Still, the young woman was the first on dry land and saw the Phantom’s mask near a peculiar music box. Had he left it behind, or was he still here?

She took it, leaving the monkey music box behind and to continue her search for the Phantom of the Opera who she began to find rather endearing despite all he had done.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Now, in the world of today, Chan was rolled to the graveyard in which he had battled the Phantom V all those years ago. However, he was not there to see your father’s grave, no. He was here to see you…or your grave that is. He refused help as he slowly walked with the music box in hand towards your tombstone which had your name up top and [Countess de Bang] below a faded photo of your face. He walked the remaining feet to lay the box in front of you.

“Beloved wife and mother.”

Tears fell from a wrinkled face before noticing a red rose with a black bow. A ring around the stem as well. Taehyung had been here recently.

The Phantom was always there.


	23. Afterhours

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ######  Day 23: Crinkle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reader x Werewolf!Jimin
> 
> Genre: Fluff
> 
> A/N: I did my best not to use he/him or she/her when refering to the reader, so please let me know if I did so that I can fix it.

The day starts as usual, with a pair of black pants being slipped on and the routine of teeth brushing. Laptop is dead, so you decided to leave it home as you begin making a quick microwavable breakfast of Hot Pockets. Two and a cup of whatever drink you have left in the fridge. You do the daily makeup look you’ve gotten used to doing since moving to Seoul due to a teaching job you found no joy with.

Still, the Korean city had claimed your heart and so you were lucky enough to get a job at one of the many coffee shops around town. It had been open for hours already as you were part of the afternoon/late shift. After the meal is thrown down your throat, you quickly tie up your work shoes and catch the bus with all of the other college students who are continuously cramming for the next test.

A little hop to the pavement, a turn to the left, pass the nail salon and vintage clothing store lies a tiny store where you were currently making a living.

Casual greetings all around as the manager tosses you an apron, “With Y/N here, I’m gone for the evening. Goodbye, everyone!”

Her and her husband must’ve gotten in a argument and not speaking because those were the only times she left when you showed up.

“What is it this time?” You asked the only other part timer there.

Big brown eyes and shaggy blonde hair was making yet another Brown Sugar Expresso, “Oh, um. Not sure. They’ve been fighting all day.”

“Ahem,” The manager said.

Jimin looked at him innocently, “I said nothing.”

Both waited for their boss to pass by before asking.

“You think this might be the breaking point?”

He laughed, “They’ve reached this point several times before, so I doubt it.” and then he smiled at the young man waiting for his coffee. “Enjoy your drink.”

“Thank you!” He replied in hesitant Korean.

The blonde boy began to set up the fresh batch orange crinkle cookies and then began to sniff, ending up near your cheek. You asked what he was doing, making him jolt backwards.

He looked at the floor and then back at you, “Sorry. You just. You don’t smell like honey today.” and quickly, he busied himself with eating one of those cookies for himself.

“I decided to actually have a real lunch instead of bread and honey today.” You said, blushing. “I didn’t know you noticed.”

The dark skinned man approached the counter again, “Can I have some napkins, please?”

“Here you go.” The blonde said, giving him several.

“Thank you!” he said with a smile and went back to his laptop.

“Jimin-ssi, you should get his number.” You said, nudging him and boxing up a dozen donuts since a regular would be here rather soon on the way to an office meeting.

Jimin shook his head, “What? No. I couldn’t.”

“But he’s totally your type.” You glanced at the man with coffee bean skin.

“I mean, you aren’t wrong, but I have someone I already like.” He said as you rung up the young woman with short brown hair and glasses.

You looked at him, “Oh, really? They must be the luckiest person in the world to have your affection.”

“Well, I don’t think they know. I have secrets that I don’t want them to be a part of. Secrets like how your crinkle cookie recipe is the best thing I’ve ever had.”

You smiled. Then the bell on the door rang as another regular came in which made your heart jump. They were so cute and suave, but not your type. Still, he was very handsome and always showed up in a crisp suit usually with some sort of unique pattern on it.

“I’ll have a–”

“Pumpkin Spice Caramel Latte with extra foam?” You replied. “It’s easier to remember because you always put your own spin on the seasonal specials.”

He smiled, “Yes, and with a–”

“Chocolate cinnamon bun? Coming right up.”

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

The Korean blonde man snuck another cookie as Y/N served their obvious crush. Their customer had to know that they were into him. It was clear to Jimin as he worked on cleaning a now empty table with a pencil left on the floor that he’d just put in the lost and found for whenever the woman came back. However, the pencil smelled strange. It was moist smelling…ah, it seemed that she liked to bite on her writing utensils.

“Jimin-ah, can you make some more muffins, please? We’re running out.” Y/N called as they approached the table of an elderly woman who came here ever since her daughter was in middle school.

The daughter rarely came here anymore, busy travelling according to the mom.

As the day went on, the two worked well. The other owner left to go buy flowers for his wife since he felt bad. He told Y/N to lock up since Jimin had to leave earlier. The young blonde had been nervous all day, knowing he would have much time after work to go to the store and then get home before he–a gentle hand scratched the back of his head, calming him down.

“Are you ok, Jimin-ie?” Kind eyes asked the now smiling face.

“Y-yeah. I’m just behind on groceries.” He replied. “I have a big meal to make.”

Y/N nodded, “You really like meat, don’t you? I remember your friend Taehyung visiting and handing you a lot of meat last month. A cooler of it or something. Is it already gone?”

Brown eyes glittered as he nodded at you, “Y-yeah. I do like meat a lot.”

The last customer left, and it was an hour until closing. Jimin could tell Y/N was looking for something inside of her mind. Thinking deeply.

“I’ve got this. You go do your shopping..”

Jimin asked, “Really? It’s not safe for you to be by yourself for so long, and I am supposed to walk you to–”

“I’ll be fine, Jimin. I’ve got my phone on me, and we’ve got tons of knives.” Then Y/N motioned into the corners. “Also, cameras.”

Quickly the man left and then felt his torso for something. He circled around the lockers in the back, like a dog chasing his tail. Then the sparkling trinket of a wolf necklace was dangled in front of him.

“The chain broke and it landed in a drink during our daily rush. I’ve been keeping it in my pocket. Almost forgot about it.” the beautiful coworker said, placing it in Jimin’s small hand.

“Th-thank you, Y/N.”

Then soft hand felt his head, “You’re not getting sick, are you? Your voice is deeper than usual.”

The young man covered his mouth and quickly gathered his stuff as he talked rapidly, “It’s nothing. I promise. Even so, I should go to the doctor’s and get it checked out, but only if it gets worse. I’m sure I’ll be better by tomorrow. Just tired. Sometimes voices get deeper when the person is tired, don’t you know. Um, anyways, I’ll see you tomorrow, Y/N. If you need me, don’t hesitate to call me. Be safe. Ok bye.”

And out the door he went.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

You blinked and smiled. Jimin was an adorable coworker, always so excited to see you and very good at following orders. Almost like a puppy, especially when his hair got shaggy. Even the way he often pushed back his hair was like a dog scratching at his ear. Since things were slowing down, you decided to begin the nightly shut down of all the machines since you wouldn’t be cooking or baking anything else for the night.

The time ticked by, and then it was time to lock up. You jumped over the counter and turned the sign. The only things left on were the lights and the speakers as you blasted your favorite K-rock songs as you swept and mopped. You were thinking about your Halloween costume since your friend was holding a party at her place on the spooky holiday.

Maybe you’d see if you could fit your old maid costume or see what outfits went well with a pair of leggings. Nothing too important or special. Just a chance to get drunk with candy corn flavored vodka and cinnamon soju made just for the fall season.

Last thing you had to do was throw out the trash, so you turned off the lights and the speakers and threw your messenger bag on before heading out, making sure to keep the left over blood orange crinkle cookies. You had given the café the recipe, yes, but you yourself hadn’t had the treats in a while.

However, you heard the clanking of trash cans. Was it another cat or a stray dog? Two eyes glowed back at you once it noticed another being near it.

“Ya! Get away from there!” You called, too tired to think about the danger of approaching a potentially rabid animal.

It seemed to back up, though. Then you turned on your phone flashlight, allowing you to confirm the animal was not a cat. It was bigger. It was much bigger than you had seen any dog. Not just any dog. Wolf. It was a full grown wolf that seemed to be not just beast, but had human like legs covered in tan fur. It got on all fours as if faced you. It fan towards you, and you thought you were a goner. Instead, the creature dashed away, but not before you caught the glimmer of silver with green emerald eyes.

That was Jimin’s necklace around that thing’s neck. You ran after it without any hesitation, forgetting about the trash and not realizing that somehow you’d have to fight a wolf to get back your co-worker’s iconic necklace. It wasn’t running as fast as you thought a beast like that could go, so he was easy to catch up with.

The wolf was hiding behind a tree whining.

You held up your hands, “Hey, you have something that belongs to my friend. I just want it back and then I’ll leave you alone.”

“I’m…so…hungry. Stay. Stay back!” It growled.

“So you can talk…” You looked around and saw a nearby convenience store that was still open, such as most things were. “Stay here.”

You quickly went to the store and bought all the stale and warm fried chicken you could afford. Then you dashed back and placed the buckets near the tree and said that you were going to back up. However, you were not given the chance as the form lunged at the poultry. It was no mistaking it now in the moonlight and the street lights. This was a werewolf, something you believed to only reside in fairy tales and fiction of tradition.

There was nothing you could do except watch as it swallowed most of the food whole and spit the bones to the side. Once it seemed to calm down a bit, it waved its tail as it sniffed around your bag. You gave the creature the box of orange cookies that resided inside, the only thing it could be smelling.

“Thank you.” The werewolf said. “I forgot to stock up food and began to wander.”

“You’re welcome.” You replied with a smile. “I should get home, but I need that necklace around your throat. It belongs to a guy I work with.”

It retreated when you said that, starting to stand and walk away.

“Oh, come on. He might like me back if I return it to him.”

The creature stopped in his tracks and asked, “You like him?”

Your cheeks became heated. Did you really just tell something like that to a stranger? A werewolf too?

“Y-yeah. He’s a dumb guy I work with, really sweet. I’m not his type. He’s out of my league, but I would be happy enough if he were grateful to me. He wears that every day. The chain snapped earlier, and I’m sure you just found it near the building, so please.” You stuck your hand out.

“You’re not out of his league. He’d be lucky to go out with a person like you.” His body language was almost…shy?

You laughed, “How could you know?”

“Because I’m him.” He turned around and you saw the unmistakable brown eyes of your coworker. “Y/N, it’s me. It’s Jimin.”

“…what?” You blinked. “You’re joking. Just give me the necklace, and I–”

“You come in everyday smelling like honey because you put it on your toast. You memorized the order of that cute business man because you think he’s cute, totally your type. You always make sure that secretary’s order of donuts are ready for her ahead of time. Y/N, please believe me.”

By instinct, you stepped back when he stepped forward.

He sat down, “When you scratch the back of my head, I love it the most.” and he got into a non-threatening position.

You approached cautiously and scratched the back of his head. Just like Jimin, he closed his eyes and smiled, putting his head back as to get more of your touch. It was him.

“So, I’ve got a crush on a werewolf.” You laughed at yourself. “Seems just about right.”

“Would you like to have a werewolf boyfriend?” He asked.

You shrugged, “Sure. Why not?”


	24. Bitten and Sucked

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ###### Day 24: Forever 
> 
> University Student / Vampire!Reader x Teacher / Priest!Namjoon
> 
> **Warnings: Blaphemy kink, sex in a classroom, sex in a church, questioning faith, biting, blood play, Vampirism, angst, smut, multiple partners, voyerism, no condom (all gifts are better wrapped), male masturbation, stepping on genitalia, wet dreams, death mention** (let me know if I should add others)
> 
> Citrus Scale: Buddha’s Hand

When one’s will is stripped away, oftentimes the outcome will be rebellion. A direct or passive fight against their oppressor(s) in one way or another in order to regain their sense of freedom. In this specific case, it was the denial of a dream college to follow their parent’s ideal of being a servant of their Lord that one was not exactly loyal to. More like questioning instead of lack of belief. However complicated one’s relationship with His Holiness may have been, the rebellion of not being able to go to the school of their choice led to late parties with non stop drinking and laughter that sometimes turned into tears. Such parties and celebrations of indulgence were against the rules, of course.

As it was a Friday, one snuck out of a white marble dormitory in clothing fit for Mary Magdalene as it was skimpy and sheer and perfectly fit for a party bound Harlot. All of this under a casual black coat due to recent rain and to get under the radar of any of the nuns and priests who asked where a young being was going so late. If spoken response was needed, the reply would be something forgotten in the library or a quick prayer session in the on campus cathedral which was always open for troubled minds.

Yet the escape went smoothly. Coats were taken at the door and libations were spread all around in joyous celebration of the weekend. A sense of concern had washed over the shy companion one had decided to come out with.

“More for me then.” was the intoxicated response as another red solo cup of mystery spirits was downed.

As the night went on, the shy one wandered off, no longer in the mood for loud music and drunken partiers bumping into them. Out onto the back porch where something rather large hid behind a tree.

“Hello?” they called out into the night. “It’s ok. I won’t hurt you. I just needed some fresh air. Inside just smells like vape juice.”

A hand touched the side of the bannister and felt something wet and sticky. In the amber lighting, it was a reddish color.

“Are you bleeding?”

No response and so the compassionate stranger approached too happy to have a quiet place and someone to talk to. Their scream at the realization that what they had stumbled upon was not human and it was not their blood that came from its body was not heard over the loud pop music inside.

*************************************************************************************************

Although the original partier as well as the whole campus was being told to stay in dorms and on campus even more than normal, they were not told the reason why. But they knew. One had seen the corpse of their quiet and reserved friend in the back yard when the bathroom was full and they needed to piss and ran back inside to call for help. Police were called soon after. People gave their condolences not just for their lost friend and fellow student, but more for the punishment those in attendance would be receiving.

That punishment being cleaning the cafeteria at the end of the day for the rest of the year. As this was the first day of doing so in this righteous university based on religion, morale was low. Several students were dressed in the school uniform of navy plaid bottoms, white socks, black shoes (with black laces), a button up dress shirt with a collar, and a navy blue Thom Browne blazer which had been approved through one of the CEO’s children going to the school but hating the previous uniforms. They all moaned and groaned at the prospect of actually having to work for forgiveness.

“You should have thought about that before you snuck out to a dangerous party.” Father Namjoon said. “You will stay here until the place is spotless. I will be back within an hour to check on you. I have confessions from the Faithful to listen to.”

And so the young man who was constantly praised for this love of his God and the passion of his sermons went to the booth and waited to listen in on the sins and guilt the Lord’s followers had been holding in. Most were the usual things, they had lied or said something wrong. They lusted over the unattainable or felt as though they weren’t faithful enough. Some just had burdens too heavy to deal with alone and so Namjoon would pray with them.

That is until the unmistakable sound of Y/N’s voice came in and shook the young man’s own piety. She had teased him ever since she arrived only a few months ago, but he never gave into her antics. However, they still stayed in his mind so much that he prayed for her. Because of silence on that front, he knew she was just a person in his path to test his faith. Namjoon would never admit that she was doing a rather splendid job at doing so.

“Sorry, Daddy, I’ve been a bad girl.” Her saccharine voice said.

“Now you know that is not how we do this, Y/N.” Father Namjoon replied.

She giggled, “Yet I know you are listening to me more closely than anyone who has ever said such things properly, aren’t you, Father Joonie?”

Every word that came from her mouth taunted the young man and pulled at the Father’s heart and other parts inside of him. He stammered out that he needed to get back to his other duties and this needed to be quick.

“I do have a real concern.” The young lady spoke with an irresistible pout in her voice. “It would be irresponsible for you to ignore it, Father~”

“Speak your heart’s worry to me, my Child.” Namjoon sighed.

The woman spoke of wanting to claim not only the heart, but also the mind, body, and soul of a man. She claimed to have done this before but not in a very long time and it had never been so difficult for her to approach him in a one on one situation.

“It is not within the right of man to claim another as his property.” Father Namjoon replied with such conviction it surprised him and the woman on the other side of the wooden partition, his body turned to face her.

His hand set on the space in the partition and her hand set on top of it.

Y/N smiled, “What if I am not a man? Nor am I human.”

Brown eyes met ones as bright as rubies. In the darkness of the confessional, the coloring was clear as day. Namjoon felt his hand move but was not sure if he wanted to stop it until his own flesh touched the soft fabric covering her own skin… which body part was this? A quick squeeze and he jerked back his hand. It had been her breast he had grabbed and so he bolted from the booth due to the shock of the action. He felt the need to hide away from everything she was. God knew he had not meant to touch her body like that. It was what she had wanted but the feeling wasn’t mutual. Namjoon had taken to a tree in the middle of the courtyard to catch his breath.

“Good afternoon, Father Namjoon. Are you alright?” Father Yoongi asked.

His long time friend and Namjoon’s adopted sister who had followed his God given plan into becoming a nun. Both were dressed in their own black and white robes with looks of concern upon their faces for the man they cared so much about. He gave the two a smile and laughed.

“I… I am fine. I simply got frightened by a bee that got too close for comfort.” He would ask the Lord’s forgiveness later for lying to his dear friends.

His sister laughed, “They must have mistaken your aura for a physical flower.”

Yoongi chuckled and then asked, “Would you like to join us in getting some craft supplies from in town? We could always use an extra pair of hands.”

“Perhaps another time, Father Yoongi. I have been given the duty to watch over those who attended that party, their punishment that is.” He pushed his hair back. “I was just on my way to check in on their progress.”

“Best of luck to you, dear brother.” Said the little sister.

After polite bows and words of farewell, Namjoon finished the evening quite quickly after the cafeteria was cleaned and decided to work on his sermon for the week.

*******************************************************************

There had not been another incident for a few days. Nothing as big, that is. Instead it was Namjoon’s own mind that he was fighting against for the past evenings. He knew she would be back today after the sermon. The man with hair like honey was sure of it, like a well kept promise. He’d keep himself under control and not get caught up in her teasing, he would do his best not to take her bait. Wanting to claim a man for herself. All of him.

He almost wanted her to come back so he could learn more.

And so she did. Within the grated separation, crimson eyes glowed. She smiled, her giggle sounding more like a threat than actual joy.

“So, Father. It seems you have been expecting me.” Y/N announced as the door creaked shut and she sat on the aged red cushion where thousands of students and guests had sat before for years on end.

“Of course,” the blonde man swallowed deeply and ignored the cotton on his tongue in order to speak correctly. “You are a student at this university and so–”

A cute laugh that sounded like the sweetest doom poured from her lips, “Don’t play dumb with me, Joonie~ I see how you force yourself not to look at me in class. Why don’t you?”

Namjoon replied honestly–as he always did, “You don’t wear your uniform properly. It’s immodest.”

“But I keep that part unbuttoned just for you. No one else, I swear.” Y/N spoke what appeared upon first listen to be candied false promises.

He scoffed quietly, “Forgive me for not believing that coming from someone like you.”

She pouted, “You should. I don’t want anyone else but you, and I intend to make you mine sooner than later.”

“You should repent your lustful and commandeering ways and try to walk in the Lord’s light. It is not too late for someone so young like you.” Candid were the words which came from the man who promised himself to the Most High

“But you have the choice to be in MY light, Father. Make the right one before it is no longer a choice you can make.” Her tone alone put the sin in sincere.

“What are you?” Namjoon asked quietly, not sure if he wanted to know the answer.

Y/N made a sighing hum, “Me and my kind have been called many things and depicted millions of times in your media in half as many years. However, I think the common term is Vampire.”

Namjoon gasped and his blood went cold as he knew this was the only truth. That it would explain her eyes and her enchanting ways. Why the men of the school followed her and adored her in the most carnal of ways and fooled themselves thinking it was pure intentions they had with her. Wasn’t that how they were? He saw it in their eyes. Yoongi would sometimes smack them in the back of their heads when he read the thoughts that dripped from their hungering eyes such as the drool from their gaping mouths.

“V-V-Vam-Vam-” The priest stuttered out. The word gripped him like an iron maiden.

Her teeth glinted in the little bit of amber that snuck through the cracks of the ancient confessional, “Yes. Forgive me, Father, for I have sinned for nearly a thousand years. Lately I’ve been biting into some of the more beautiful of the young men that come here and women too. Even those who would rather not subscribe to gender no matter how much it is forced upon them. I am not picky. Blood is blood though it does taste better when I see those beautiful faces become twisted in horror and their eyes roll back when I finally sink my teeth into their alluring necks and wrists. The school uniforms to very well at hiding the scars until they heal.”

Y/N’s voice was tinted with true revelry in those moments that must have been the terrors for others. She had in fact created a harem of students to do her bidding in the sunlight where she could not go, right?

“The sunlight,” Namjoon asked. “How do you?”

“Do you really think vampires can live for millenia and not find some way to thrive even in sunlight?” She laughed. “We have many scientists in our ranks who have created ways of surviving in the sun. That along with natural evolution.”

A knock. Time’s up. Apologies exchanged after hushed guarantees to visit later. Y/N had promised to claim him. He could either submit to her by choice or by force. Was there not some way to defeat her?

Namjoon tried his best to continue to perform his daily duties as a priest, as one of the most looked up to men in this lifestyle. Vampires were demons! He could not let himself succumb to her and her unbuttoned top and her plump thighs in her too short skirt. It had been required for girls to wear shorts underneath, but she never did. Instead she bent over and displayed herself for anyone with the pleasure to pass by.

A pleasure? No. It was wrong. Sinful. Gaudy. Women needed to respect themselves and hide their precious bits for someone special. Their husband. Though Namjoon believed women were allowed to do what they wanted with their own bodies, there was a time and a place for everything. The school hallways during the changing of classes were not appropriate options for either. No one else had ever called her out on it, so neither did he.

There had been a few like that. Skipped through classes with no regards for the rules and omitted their pants, but that was the cause of money. The wealthy child of a wealthy benefactor. A single feigned outcry of unfair treatment could cause for their abundant donations towards the school to be pulled. So many sinners in a house of God, but Namjoon knew that was the way it was supposed to be. He knew they wouldn’t be like this forever. They’d see the light of his Lord and see the fault in their ways. Some had in the few months he had been there.

They had become good little cherry blossoms. Had decided to become part of the flock of sheep that took God’s Word to heart. Some mere liars. Goats hiding their horns. However Y/N had been the lion among the lambs, making peace and friends and yet simply bringing them elsewhere to be devoured. All of this occurring away from the eyes of the herders. Right behind them, but they refused to turn and look because they were blinded or simply ignorant by choice.

Had this been her first slip up? Eating the young woman from the party? The DNA found on the body had belonged to a woman thought to be dead for over a hundred years. In the short week after the celebration gone wrong, the case had been thrown out due to evidence tampering. However, it all made sense with one of the few truthful confessions the taunting young woman ever told. The DNA found did in fact belong to a being over the age of 100. It belonged to Y/N, not as if anyone would believe the man no matter how faithful and honest he was.

With heavy feat and a foggy head, Father Namjoon began to disrobe and pray before troubled slumber claimed his night. All he could dream about was Y/N. Belonging to her and giving into desires he had cast aside in the name of following the Lord. Tasting her sweet nectar below, making her hips roll in an attempt for him to go in deeper to her sweet and tangy tasting core. Eyes opened in fright but the second attempt at a G rated dream was even more pornographic. She was feeding on him and he shuddered in joy.

Her eyes like two glowing cherries.

Would a vampire’s bite be so calming? So intoxicating? With Y/N, it could be. He knew that for sure as if the words were spoken to him in a prayer of promise. From his own heart. Yet being fed from above was not enough for her. She also wanted her sacred garden to be plowed and seeded by him.

*******************************************************************

“Begone, Daemon!” The tall man said into the empty and simplistic room.

His own. Not the den where she had…that he had dreamt. The black iron framing of the bed contrasting the white quilt placed upon it for the colder nights and the equally white walls. Light seeped through the thin linen curtains and showed the specs of dirt dancing in the morning rays of pure and comforting light. Namjoon quickly went to his knees and prayed for the fear to go away. To purify and forgive him for his impure thoughts of a student he was supposed to help guide.

“Heavenly Father, please forgive me. I do not know what has gotten into me, but I promise I will not stray from your path, Dear Lord. You are my light. You are my Savior. I refuse to let the lustful thoughts of that young woman lead me astray. I ask for your guidance now more than ever, God. Oh, God.” He wept. “Please help me.”

*******************************************************************

When one sacrifices himself for his Lord, when one gives himself to his faith completely, it tends to twist their outlook. It gives someone confidence they did not have before because they feel they have backup. That they are not alone. That is what Namjoon felt as he walked into the class to teach his class for the day. He had truly believed in this morning’s “Amen.”

As a man trained in philosophy until it left him with more questions than answers, he brought that into teaching his class of young adults about God’s word. His promises. He taught about His protection today. With renewed strength, he slammed his ruler on a giggling girl’s desk and asked her to read her texts allowed. Nothing but lustful tones filled the abbreviated letters and messages to someone in a different class.

Y/N spoke up, “As if you are one to judge, Father Joonie. I would not doubt if you had dreams of exploring a woman’s ‘Garden of Eden’ from time to time. Tasting the honey that drips from her at the mere sight of your own sun kissed face.”

A ball of guilt and craving entered the man’s stomach and he hesitated to look at the young woman he now knew was a vampirinc daemon. He feared all weaknesses would be clear in front of her. But he had his Lord and Jesus Christ and even the Holy Spirit on his side. Standing up straight, the young Father smoothed his black robes and met her eyes now their imitation of human coloring instead of the demonic garnet shade he was familiar with.

“I am not one to judge on anything. That is a job reserved only for our Lord Jesus Christ. I simply am stating that her mind should be on the lesson and not matters of the flesh.” Namjoon spoke with a straight spine. “As for your guess as to what I do in my own privacy, in my own head, that is not for you to know.”

“Then I am right.” She said with a knowing attitude and a sharp glare.

Brown eyes defied his inner doubt and said, “You have every right to think so and you also have every right to button up your blouse.”

A false pout sat upon her plump lips, “Even Jesus hung out with harlots.” and folded her arms which made her chest seem even more voluptuous than before, creating stronger cleavage to be seen through her opened dress shirt and blazer.

“I am not Jesus, but I am in charge here. So please conduct yourself properly.” Namjoon said.

“Feeling brave today, aren’t we, Father Joonie?” Y/N said before deciding to follow the rules… in her own way. “Taehyung-ssi~, will you button up my shirt for me? I’ve hurt my thumb this morning.”

The beautiful young man with skin like caramel stammered and eventually nodded and blushed as he ghosted his hands above her chest, having to look directly at it to do what he was commanded to do. He even bit his lip. As the moment stretched out, she smiled and looked at his face. His heartbeat had to have been loud. Namjoon’s heart was beating louder and was biting his lip even harder. Why? He should’ve said something when she made the request in the first place.

Instead jealousy made the strong jaw tense as both hands gripped firmly on the podium in front of him.

“That’s–” Father Namjoon began, starting to get fed up with how long this was taking.

“Done. Is that fine, Y/N?” The younger man asked, forcing himself to look into her eyes and his cheeks became scarlet.

She gave a smile, “Yes. Thank you, Taehyung-ssi.”

Both students sat in their seat and the lesson continued as the sun was high in the sky, beating down on all of the rich campus. The sun that gave all of the world life and light began to sink soon after the final lesson and Namjoon decided to finish grading the last test at home. As he passed by what was supposed to be an empty hallway since it was nearing dusk, he instead heard labored breathing and primal grunts alonged with muffled moans.

“Be quiet, or someone is going to hear you.”

Was someone in trouble? Had someone given into their lustful urges and gone after an innocent student?

The sunkissed man with a heart of gold and duty towards bettering humanity sped towards the source of the sound. Moans and grunts got louder as the concerned teacher traveled empty halls to find who would be visiting the Headmaster and getting extra sessions in the confessional.

It was not any sound of pain, but pure erotic rapture taking place on the sturdy tables attatched to the floor. Pure whites and blues being tarnished by the sweat and friction it takes for at least two bodies to engage in intercourse. The bodies belonging to those who engaged in what turned out to be subtle foreplay of buttoning a simple blouse in front of a class of 13 other students and a fuming teacher. Who else better to approach the scene of discarded navy blue blazers now?

“Oh, I do love your blood the most, Taehyung-ssi. I would take more, but I wouldn’t want your cock to suffer any loss since I find that just as delicious if not more.” purred a familiar voice. “Yes! Oh yes! You are such a good pet, TaeTae.”

Deep growls responded, “Take as much as you want, Mistress. I’ll produce more blood. Ah! Ah, I want to serve you, Mistress.”

She moaned at his repeated penetrations, “You serve me so well, my pet. I assure you. Mmmm, right there. The most–oh–sought after boy on this incredibly dull campus approaching me my first day here, mmmpph and not backing down even after you found out what I was.”

“I just wanted to be yours, Mistress. I didn’t care how. Feed on me more, my beloved Mistress. Please.” Taehyung’s labored voice begged.

“You’re close, aren’t you, my pet?”

A desperate voice answered, “Mmmm, gya. Yes, Mistress.”

Y/N’s unforgettable laugh, “Ok, one more bite.”

Namjoon watched through the cracked doorway, unable to tear himself from the sounds of such passionate and primal coitus in an empty classroom. He remembered the time in high school when his heart led him to do the same with his crush, but it became the reason why he was sent here in the first place. It had been seen as too dirty and sinful when the love they had was as pure as freshly fallen snow.

Now, to see the one he said would claim him instead claim another, it…it hurt. It clouded his once confident mind with doubt and complex feelings. Had she lied to him? Was he really something so special when she had claim to half if not all of the student body at this point? Did such a pain that shot through his chest even deserve the name of heartache?

The sight of her removing the white dress shirt from Taehyung’s shoulder and sinking her glistening fangs into the area made something shift inside Father Namjoon. A brief wish to be in the young man’s position instead of standing stunned in fading sunlight flitted through his mind as he stared, mouth agape and stomach being filled with the most sensual of sins in the highest concentration. Such an act was being performed right in front of his snout which rested a pair of glasses.

As if fate wanted to make sure he saw every moment, every thrust, every bead of sweat as clear as possible.

Eyes like Hellfire looked directly at the frightened but enticed priest, assuring him that she had known he was there the entire time. The smile telling him not to look away even as the black framed lenses landed on the floor.

“Mistress! I feel so dizzy~” Taehyung whined. “Can I–?”

“Go ahead, pet.” She responded.

With blue plaid bunched around ankles, the student thrusted deeply into his Mistress with a broken moan. He begged for Y/N’s kisses and she gave them to him for being so good for her. As the affectionate action was done, a troubled pious man ran away. Out of sight, out of mind, right? That was his goal.

“Mistress, who was that?” the pet asked, breathing heavy and mind full of fog in part due to blood loss.

Y/N caressed his head and felt his creamy offering inside of her, “No one, my dear. Rest now. I’ll get you a nice comfy place to rest. Don’t you worry.”

*************************************************************************************************

With the door shut firmly behind himself, the call of concerned friends asked the reason for his quick pace and strained face. He assured them that it had just been a long day and he had just been in need of rest and it would be best if he were left alone for the time being.

“I just need to pray.” the young man with hair like a sandy beach promised himself.

But there was something that needed to be dealt with before he uttered a word up to the Heavens to hear. The growing problem in his pants making them even tighter, now pressing up against the zipper. It…it had to be handled now. This was the first time Namjoon had been on his knees not to pray, but to instead relieve the lust that created a fire in his groin. A fire as bright as Y/N’s ruby eyes. Unbuttoning pants and moving down black fabric and white underwear to free his thick and throbbing phallus. More upstanding than he was perceived by everyone on the other side of the door.

He just had to make it quick, and so the horny representative of the Heavenly Father began the task of sliding his hand back and forth along already moisturized skin. Friction was decreased due to his own precum leaking onto the rest of his cock. Biting the hem of his robes to keep quiet and keeping it out of the way, the man imagined himself in the place of his student, serving his Mistress in the most carnal of ways. He thought of her flame filled eyes looking at nothing but him.

_Mistress. Mistress. Please don’t let anyone else serve you but me, Mistress. I’ll do anything. Please!_ He tried to stay true to the live script but instead let his own desires come forth. _You were right. I do think that way. I haven’t thought about any of this stuff in a long time, not until you revealed what you were. Please!_

He imagined Y/N’s hands scraping down the front of his chest and landing on his aching cock which she soon took over and began stroking with fervor. She teased him for being so desperate and laughed at him for making things so hard on himself when he could have just given in. Namjoon could just deliver himself unto his urges and into her and then maybe he’d be rewarded with actually getting to cum inside of her. Father Namjoon just wanted to let his snake explore her bush for the rest of his Earthly years..

The constricting heat of it. Her voice calling him precious names and soon enough his own voice was begging just like Taehyung’s had been. The small bit of sense left in the priest’s mind caused him to bite on his own arm as his white seed fell onto the barren land of a carpet a few shades darker due to it being traveled by many feet, making his sin even brighter and apparent.

Guilt soon constricted his heart and hot tears of regret burned and flowed down his cheeks. This was no way to live! He could not serve two Masters! He had to choose and Namjoon was sure his body had already decided against all reason, all logic, all sincerity to his life and love of serving his Savior God.

*************************************************************************************************

The next day in class, it was difficult to look at the one he had imagined pumping his cock for less than 24 hours ago on his bedroom floor. She noticed very early on in the teachings and had been torturing him thought the entire lesson, spreading her legs too wide while in her seat and even while in groups, she made sure her back was towards Father Namjoon and bent over the desk to reveal the scandalously thin and lacy thong she had decided to wear.

Blood rushed to all extremities of the teacher with a war inside of him. Which to follow, his Master or a new one that would rather be called Mistress? One was certainly real in a physical plane as well as mental. He no longer hesitated to believe in her power, though his troubled thoughts were stilled by a hand tapping his arm.

Father Namjoon jumped out of his skin, making the others laugh for a moment.

He then turned to the face of a young woman known as Lisa, “Father Namjoon, the timer? It’s been going on for a while.”

The beeping of his phone was silenced and then he had the groups go through and speak about the Biblical topic they had chosen. Research had been done as a group, but only two would present to class until the bell rang. Once the charming ring of wind chimes sounded, the students were released to their next class. The honey haired priest then cleaned up the room before his next class came for his teachings.

There was a folded note with his name on it in the seat in which Y/N every day as things were organized by surname. Namjoon’s heart jumped in excitement and anxiety at what the letter contained. It was a time and a place. A smile broke out on the teacher’s face so bright and broad that he had to cover it with his hand.

Next class came in. The same lesson was taught. The sun went down slower than usual.

Soyeon raised her hand, “Father Namjoon, why do you keep looking at the time? Are you looking forward to something?”

“Nothing in particular. I just hear that it will be a full moon tonight, so I am excited to see it once it’s up.” The man gave a polite smile as the timer went off.

*************************************************************************************************

Once the silver moon was high in the star speckled sky, Namjoon travelled to the location which was written on Y/N’s note. It was the old church that had been abandoned years ago after a great fire years before Namjoon ever showed up to this university. With only memory and a flashlight to guide him, the priest was clad only in a pair of black jeans with a white button up shirt tucked into them. The sleeves were rolled up to right below the elbow since he no longer felt wholly right in wearing his robes.

He opened the charred wooden doors with a groaning creek. Invisible small animals ran among scattered leaves.

“Hello, Y/N?” Namjoon called out. “A-are you–Are you here?” His voice reverberated upon the walls of the dilapidated cathedral.

No reply. He was stupid, and for what? Where had all of his rational thinking gone? The priest should have stayed with his God and his books. This may have been the day he died. It was just his imagination, all of this. The 100 year old DNA was just evidence that had been tampered with. She wasn’t a vampire. They didn’t even exist!

“Now now, don’t say that.” Y/N’s voice echoed. “I was just putting on the final touches, Father Joonie~”

Namjoon’s gaze fell upon the beautiful woman’s form, the vampire who had awoken years of suppressed lust inside of him. The one he wanted to serve more than almost anything.

Her shape was covered in a tight rose colored dress which left little to the imagination as it had no sleeves and only straps to hold up a beautiful bosom that glittered in the moonlight due to the chains that dangled from a black lace choker with a ruby as red as her eyes in the middle. Her fingers were adorned with black rings and she was holding red wine in a crystal glass. Her red and gold studded heels clacked on the aged dark wooden floor. As she tucked her hair behind her ear, the earrings she always wore winked in the moonlight along with a rosy bracelet.

“How do I look?” She asked, spreading her arms revealing lace underneath her breasts allowing her skin to peak through.

The man choked on his own words and was unable to reply. She had really arrived at the meeting spot for him. Of course, she was the one who set this all up in order for her to claim the man.

She smirked, the tip of blade like fangs flashed, “Thank you. I must say that you look quite delicious as well. I do quite despise those robes for doing such a good job at hiding such delectable and supple shapes like yours.”

“Y/N,” The man spoke softly. “I have come to give you my answer.”

“Is it the right one?” The woman stood in front of him and batted her eyes.

Namjoon nodded and could not meet her cherries, “For me, yes. I cannot be yours as much as it pains me. My heart and soul belong to my God.”

She frowned and the glass shattered in her hand as wind picked up, there was a crack in her usually calm and cocky exterior, “It’s a shame that I have to do this by force, Joonie. I had really hoped you made the correct decision.”

Hands were put up defensively, such is the way one should hold themselves in an attempt for self preservation.

“Please, hear…hear me out. I want. I want you. I want to be yours, Y/N. There are feelings that I have never felt before, and I doubt they’ll just go away.” His voice was soft as the sky and had a rasp which matched the crinkling leaves. “But I cannot serve two Masters–”

“What if I told you that you can keep your priesthood and still belong to me?” Y/N said.

Was such a thing possible? “…I’d take that option in a heartbeat.”

Her smile returned and the wind died down, “Alright, then. Your heart, body, and half of your mind will belong to me, but He gets to keep your soul and the other half of your mind.”

Namjoon gave an eager nod, “Yes. Yes, please! What do I have to do?”

In an instant, Y/N ripped off the startled man’s shirt Sharp talon like fingers dragged up the abdomen which flexed underneath her touch. A firm hand then gripped his chin and forced them to look at her. Shaded eyes looked up with a devilish grin with showed the entirety of fangs sharper than any needle the desperate man had ever seen. He let himself get lost in her red beryl eyes and felt himself losing all of his will as two lovely canines sunk into his neck. A bit of warm wetness trickled from the wounds, dying his shirt a romantic crimson. Tears of pure bliss dropped from his eyes. It was painless as he felt himself relax under her ministrations, his legs starting to give out.

Father Namjoon soon found himself kneeling in front of her red dress as she licked her scarlet stained lips. Her heel cover shoe then stepped on the oh so attentive cock hidden beneath thin trousers. The man hissed in a breath and felt as though he could orgasm then and there.

“Hmp, I finally have you, don’t I?”

She then began walking away from him and floated up the stairs and sat herself on top of the pulpit and spread her legs. Unlike earlier where there was a piece of black lace separating YN’s already deflowered garden from the harshness of man, there was nothing except flowing river of her honey. The half turned priest licked his lips.

“Equivalent exchange, my dear. I take some of your lifeblood and you take your fill of my body. Anything you desire no matter how sinful it is, I will happily fulfill. Now devour my nectar.”

“Yes, Mistress~” Namjoon said without missing a beat and then walked towards her dripping pussy, taking a deep inhale. “Oh, God. It smells delicious.” He hovered his nose right above her heat and breathed in again, his torso pressed against the pulpit’s wooden cross and adding much needed pressure to his sheathed length.

Y/N shoved his head forward, “No more talking! Become mine already!” obvious impatience after months of hard work was expected and rewarded.

Everything Namjoon had ever imagined over the past 6 years of learning and eventually becoming a teacher at the school came forth. All thoughts that had been shoved to the deepest parts of his mind were given new life as he took his fill of her body. His pants were now discarded somewhere off to the side as he became hungrier and more unhinged.

He wanted to be hers and he wanted his God. With this oath, he was promised both. Jesus died for man’s sins. It would be a waste if he died for nothing, right? Every thrust inside the vampire he adored was like a prayer and her moans a matching hymnal loud enough for Him and all of His angels to hear.

“Mistress. Oh, Y/N. Thank you. Thank you for choosing me. Thank you, Mistress Y/N.” Father Joonie panted out as he rutted with no sense of fatigue. “I don’t know why I tried to fight it. I can really have it all with you.”

She giggled and moaned out his name, “Oh yes, Father Joonie, yes you can.”

“Don’t be with anyone else. Please. Keep your eyes on me. At least when we’re together. Don’t play around with Taehyung or anyone else.” He sounded so pitiful, begging a student that he taught not to play with his heart.

“If I ever play with anyone else, you will be there to make–oh goodness–to make sure they’re doing it right. You’re my number 1, Joonie. I wanted you and so I’m going to have you ask much as I can.” She was a moaning mess under him as they screwed, using the pews as support to blow out a Vampire’s back.

The fiercely tender words went right to the priest’s cock, “I’m gonna. Mistress Y/N, I’m going to cum! Let me seed your garden, please!”

His fluttered as she once again sank her teeth into him and sucked.

“Fuck! Yes! Oh God, yes!” The priest orgasmed deep inside his vampire student.

Father Namjoon no longer cared about him being her professor or that she was a vampire. All he could think about was how most of him belonged to her now. He slid out of her and got onto his knees to lay his head in her lap once she sat up. She caught her breath and started to smooth his head. Maybe she had pushed him too far for their first feeding.

Her own clothing had never been removed completely, only pushed out of the way to free her bosoms and create better access to her now filled and dripping pussy. She did not attempt to correct any of this as she adored the exposed feeling of it all.

Then her most prized possession in several centuries said to her in his dazed state, “I want to be yours for the rest of my life, Y/N.”

“And you will be.” She promised.


	25. Pumpkin Cream Pie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ###### Day 25: Tasty
> 
> Dokkaebi!Taehyung x Female!Reader
> 
> Smut rating: Grapefruit

Even though Halloween was next week, store workers and the like were already dressed in varying costumes and decorated their shops with fake webs. Nothing too terrifying in case kids passed by. Then again nothing was too terrifying in comparison to some of the New York Street performers.

You couldn’t help but stare at one man who looked like someone you knew, or someone you wanted to know. Kim Taehyung. It looked as though he was just walking around in his khakis with a ripped dress shirt in it. Had fans gotten to him? He seemed to calm to be worried about his safety.

“Y/N!” Your friend pinched your arm.

“Ow!” You said, rubbing the area which had been attacked. “What?”

Her friend from college giggled, “Do you wanna come with us to the frat party on Halloween?”

You took a sip of your drink, “Isn’t that the same place that girl got bitten by the vampire like yesterday?”

“Yeah. Not the same group though. Just the same area.”

You mimicked her voice, “Just the same area. You are trying to get us killed.”

She laughed, “I promise you that nothing bad will happen to you as long as you’re with me.”

“Well,” Bestie Deirdre said, motioning to you. “Y/N sometimes wanders off if she gets bored or gets overwhelmed.”

Karen tapped her chin, “Remind me to bring my bracelets. If you wear them, they won’t single you out as much.”

“I’ll make a memo.” DeeDee said.

=========================================

You had decided to go as a sexy Jack o’ Lantern, wearing a fishnet crop top underneath an orange romper. You also wore a pair of stockings underneath patterned with leaves. Orange high heeled boots and a JOL beret to match the purse you got recently. Phone. Keys. Mints. Ok. And now makeup. Orange lips and orange eyeshadow with black liner and shadow tips.

Dee dressed as candy corn, making the dress herself and buying shoes to match. Karen decided to go as a haunted house, stapelling fake spider webs to each of her arms like bat wings and had on purple ripped pants along with her dancing heels. She also put eyeliner on her face to be a cracked doll.

She brought bracelets with her college name on them. One in purple for me and the other was black for Dee. Then we got in with no trouble. Music was great and the drinks were better. However, you were getting rather bored of the conversation with some lacrosse player and said you were going to go take a piss, giving your drink to Karen and then walking around for a quiet spot, maybe the balcony.

Nope, there was an orgy.

Then Taehyung’s form showed up again. This time, he was dressed as a caveman. Did no one else see him? Well, no one really knew K-pop here and people would think you were crazy if you told them you saw an idol dressed like a caveman. Either way, you decided to follow him out into the corn maze just to see if you were right and maybe thank him.

At some point, you lost him. Then you sighed. How stupid could you be? Of course some cute dude wasn’t into you and beckoning you towards him.

You nearly jumped out of your skin when the handsome face was right I front of you as you turned around. He smiled at you, revealing a gnarly set of teeth like what you’d see on an oni mask.

“Um, hi.” You said.

“Hello, beautiful.” He replied and caressed your cheek, making your body feel like it was buzzing.

His hand trailed down diamond shaped holes all the way down to your hand, making your skin rise with goosebumps. Were you really that easy for such a beautiful face? The answer seemed to be yes, as he pulled a blanket from the fence. Someone would be missing a toga.

You didn’t say anything and just stood in the deeper part of the maze where hay was scattered all about. He placed the sheet over the bale of hay and sat down upon it, spreading his legs and then pulled you into his lap. He kissed your neck and hummed in your ear.

“Don’t worry, beautiful one. I’ll take care of you.” and down he sunk his hand into your thin pair of underwear, not playing with the area you thought he would.

“W-what are you–?” you gripped the front of his costume tightly as he toyed with your asshole. “It…it’s dirty. I didn’t prepare for, mmph, that.”

He nipped at your ear, “I said I’ll take care of you, right?” He tapped his club against your booty and it felt clean.

Like, you just knew it was ready for him. The squish of lube and the pristine glisten he showed you on his fingers confirmed it. Ok, what the hell? You let yourself melt into him as he put two fingers inside of you and scissored his fingers inside your puckered hole. Drool left your lips as it didn’t hurt at all, not one bit. It felt better than ever before actually. You’d try anything once, even fucking Kim Taehyung even though you weren’t completely sure it was him.

It was his face and his voice and what you had imagined his body to be. A sharp tooth grazed against your skin, coming from his bottom lip.

“Don’t think too much~” he purred and tapped you once more.

You nodded and didn’t go further into your thoughts. It felt as though you were losing your mind anyways. His anal teasing had you moaning and dipple falling from your lips. You wanted to suck it back in and apologize, but you…were…so–

“Ah~ Taehyung!” You clenched your cheeks as you began to teeter off the edge.

He removed his fingers and wiped it on the toga before putting your back onto a clean section and taking off your underwear. Your legs were shaky because of your ruined orgasm. Taehyung chuckled and kissed up your thighs before sticking his head under your dress. He began to lick at your slit without any hesitation, roughly, like he was eating his first meal after months of being starved.

“Ah! Watch–watch the t-teeth! Ah~” you moaned out and grabbed the back of his head.

They felt longer than usual, almost like tusks. No, no, just your imagination. Tae pulled on your most sensitive areas and let out a breathy chuckle at your reaction, making sure to lick at it afterwards.

“G-go-gonna, ah, T-Tae. I’m going to–more! Ah, more!” Broken sentences fell past your lips as you reached your climax once more, tightening your legs around his face, locking your ankles.

With his club, he tapped your legs, and you let go. Another…ruined…orgasm. Tears began to spill from your eyes. Your body felt like it was on fire and tingling and every nerve was alive with only the feeling of pleasure. Pure lust filled your veins.

You sniffled, “P-please. Please, Taehyung-ah~~. Please let me, cum. Pls.”

“Now why would I let you do that so easily?” He said, standing above you with a smile. He licked his lips and chuckled. “Oh my, look at you. Do you really want to cum that badly?” His words were slow and strong, taunting you but at the same time, making you whimper.

You liked it. Loved how he teased you even. Your eyes caught the tent of his pelt tunic and he lifted a brow, slowly lifting it until the view of his girth was a centimeter away.

Taehyung smiled, “Say please~”

“Please?” You gasped out as a wave of heightened pleasure ran through your body, making you short of breath.

He laughed and showed you. The very sight of it made you press your legs together as more moisture dripped.

“Which hole should I stick it in first? I have three options…”

You spread your legs and spread your front. It was too big to fit, but you wanted it to. You needed it to fit inside. He kissed your neck as he thrust in without warning and began to pound you, a continuous stream of moans came from your lips as your eyes rolled to the back of your head. It felt as though electricity shot through your writing form as you finally orgasmed. Hot, white, sudden, and he kept going. Taehyung did not let up one bit as he fucked you through your climax.

“More, more!” You found yourself saying.

He licked your lips, “As you wish.” and he lifted your leg over his shoulder, letting him hit you even deeper.

You clawed at the sheet underneath your body as he pounded you without mercy. And you loved it. So much. He kissed your neck and sucked on your collar bone, leaving his mark on you.

“Where do you want it?

“Inside.”

“You sure?” He growled.

“Yes.” you replied.

Tae was already so deep inside you with his raw cock making you see stars, and you didn’t want him to pull out for even a second. He gripped your chest as he gave slower and definite thrusts inside of you, letting his white seed paint your insides. Ever the artist, he moved his hips in a circular motion to make sure ever inch was painted, making you clench down on him and have another orgasm rip through your senses.

Your body went limp as you caught your breath, but quickly you realized you could only breathe out of your nose as his cock was shoved into your mouth. He looked down at you with glittering and lust blown eyes.

“You’re gonna have to clean me up before round three.”

“Three?” you said with your mouth full.

A devious grin and two hands held your head still as he made you gag on his length, face fucking you and reveling in the sound of your gags.

“You love this, don’t you?” he asked.

“Yes!” You replied. “YES!” in your mind you screamed your reply.

A chuckle came from his throat, “I knew it.” and he continued to speak through labored breathing. “You’ve heard about Dokkaebi, haven’t you? Korean goblins as it were? No? Well, let’s just say, they’re real. Not works of fic-tion! Oh, fuck.”

You looked up at him and he smiled. What was he saying? Did that mean he wasn’t–?

“I’m anything you want me to be. Believe I am Kim Taehyung and I am. I am V, right? I’m an idol who came all this way to fuck your brains out, right?” He looked into your eyes.

He was. He was Kim Taehyung. V. God of duality and dripping sex as he fucked your throat which relaxed around him. Yours. Right now, Kim Taehyung was yours. Brown eyes that glittered in the moonlight and Halloween themed lights stared into your eyes and became brighter with a smile.

“Cumming~” he crooned as he filled your mouth with semen.

You gripped his thighs and coughed after swallowing as much as you could. Mostly, you didn’t want anyone to see your orange dress covered in cum and start asking questions. Taehyung straddled you in order to kiss your lips before turning you around and shoving himself into your ass. This was never ending. It’s not like you wanted to end anyways, though.

He held your arms back to hit the deepest part of you. All you could do was moan and whine and weakly move your hips as you began to look around, noticing you were in public still. Anyone could–a particularly hard thrust made you forget your train of thought.

A deep growl near your ear, “What did I tell you about thinking?” each word was punctuated by a rough pounding into your stomach.

Your spine tingled with a smile on your face. No one could tell even if they did come across you two as both of you were still completely clothed. That is until you felt a light and slightly fluid weight slide down your leg. You looked back and saw a tan body covered in sweat and nothing more. A devious grin caught your eye along with a wink that made you blush.

The beat in your chest got even louder. The tongue in your mouth tasted like him. Your eyes were looking, but your brain didn’t let you get out of the moment. All that you had to focus on was getting fucked by V who was a Dokkabi, not the dokkaebi that was using V’s face, his voice, his body, his cock~. No, no. It was all too real just to be fantasy.

You clenched your asshole around his throbbing cock, making him cut off his moan halfway. He loved it. You were ready for him as it began to twitch.

“You feel it, don’t you? Your last hole is gonna be filled with me and only me, isn’t it? Beg for it.” Taehyung said.

“Please.” You moaned. “Please cum inside my asswhole. Please claim my holes for–ah, for. Ah~ for yourself. Please, Tae. Please. Please.”

He kissed your cheek, “Good job, beautiful one.”

And his hands yanked you back as he climaxed inside you for the third time tonight.

“Hopefully, I can see you again soon.” He breathed. “For now, sleep. Your friends will find you here before the end of the moon.” Once again, he kissed your lips. “By the way, we taste delicious together.”

He wiped a lollipop across your crotch and put it in his mouth before doing it again and sticking it in yours.

Then he stood and got dressed once more, “I love you, Y/N.”

Love. Kim Taehyung loved you.

=========================================

“Y/N, Y/N!!!” Deirdre said.

You blinked, “W-hat?” you said, blinking. Then you looked around to see where Taehyung had gone.

Karen spoke, “We tried to find you! The cops came and are shutting down the party. We have to go.”

Deirdre asked, “Where’d your bracelet go?”

“I don’t–”

“Whatever, let’s go.” the two girls held your hands with Karen pulling back. “Y/N, did you–?”

“Did she what?”

Karen smiled, “Nothing, but let’s walk quickly.”

You tried to do as told, but you felt something wet and thick dripping down your leg.

**Author's Note:**

> Make sure to follow me [@peaches-of-1](https://peaches-of-1.tumblr.com/post/178592689993/peachy-masterlist) and [@iris-idol](https://iris-idol.tumblr.com/post/186890347797/iris-idol-masterlist) on tumblr to read my stories before they are posted here! I will be updating Ao3 every Friday with the stories of the week. If you don't wanna wait, click the links above.


End file.
